


Case Files: Cold Blood

by MysteryGirl22



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU, Blood, F/M, Poison, adopted Nick/Skye, bitchy lieutenant Judy, cursing, episodic, light police procedural, postSavageHopps, slow-burn, smug rookie Nick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 83,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryGirl22/pseuds/MysteryGirl22
Summary: Nick's dreamed of being a cop for most of his life, but when he meets his new partner, he realizes just how much he has to learn, both in upholding the badge, and healing the wounds that can come from doing so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Criminal Case series on Facebook, and while I originally intended for most of the cases to be derived from those in the games, so far only one of them actually has been, though several are going to be based on other games I've played.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145574691@N08/46869893964/in/dateposted-public/)

 

** Case 1: Meet and Fear **

“You can’t be serious, Chief.”

Judith Hopps crossed her arms, staring coldly at the huge male across from her, seated in a plush faux-leather chair as she stood stiffly on the hard plastic seat of hers, grossly oversized like all the other furniture in the building. His nostrils flared as he snorted, reaching for the bottom drawer of his desk to pull out several files, placing them on top with a loud enough slap to make even her flinch.

“I am being quite serious, _Lieutenant,_ ” Chief Adrian Bogo returned tightly, shoving the folders toward her. She didn’t have to read them, she knew perfectly well what they were, and she knew she would never forget them. “I refuse to have a loose cannon running solo on the streets, I’ve let you get away with it for too long already.”

Her lip twitched in annoyance, her hand tightening on her arm as she fought the urge to roll her eyes. She’d always worked best on her own, there wasn’t any reason for him to keep bogging her down.

“I’ve told you time and again that I don’t need a partner,” she voiced, leaning forward to slam her hands on the desk’s edge. Her lip curled further in an icy sneer. “Especially some kid who’s so green he might as well be a—”

“That’s enough!” he stood sharply, looming over her. It took more than she’d ever admit to meet his glare, until he finally shoved out a breath, dropping back in his chair and rubbing a thick hand across his eyes. “As I’ve said before, I’ve let you skirt too many regulations already, I am not about to send you back into the streets without backup.”

Judy scoffed, she had been stuck with administrative duties for the past month: assisting with dispatch, working the evidence check-out, painstakingly digitizing the mountains of reports crowding the records room. The one upside was it left her with plenty of time to keep her skills sharp, to prove she didn’t need another mammal dragging her down. Her gut tightened just at the thought of it.

“I’m the best officer this place has seen in years,” she returned smoothly, body rigid with indignation. “You’ve said that yourself, and you and I both know that a partner would just hold me back!”

Bogo snorted again, turning to the low shelf behind him to grab another file, shoving the others aside to drop it neatly between them. She didn’t have to ask who this one belonged to, either, her eyes narrowing to slits as she glared at the name stuck on the tab. The cadet had performed exceptionally well at the academy, even better than her in some aspects, as loathe as she was to admit it.

“You being my best officer is exactly why I’m entrusting you with this,” he tapped the folder with one thick finger. “He’s one of our most promising cadets, and I know he’ll become an exemplary officer with your mentorship.”

She didn’t care about the compliment, and she didn’t have any qualms about telling him exactly where he could shove it.

“Sorry, Chief,” she straightened, crossing her arms again. “But if I’d wanted to be a preschool teacher, then that’s the job I would’ve gotten, so I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.”

She moved to leave, thinking that was the end of it, until his next words stopped her cold.

“Then you’re fired.”

He said it so calmly, sitting down and putting the files away. She gaped at him, her jaw working soundlessly before she could finally speak.

“Y-You can’t do that to me, Chief!” she shouted. “Y-You just agreed I was—!”

“Exactly, you _were_ ,” he returned her shocked stare evenly. “But seeing as you’re no longer interested in doing your job, then you have no reason to keep your badge. You have an hour to clear out your desk.”

She sputtered, gesturing uselessly with her hands as she tried and failed to form a coherent sentence. Finally, she threw them down, mentally saying goodbye to her pride.

“Fine, I’ll do it!” those four short words took forever to say, and she was panting when she finished. She couldn’t believe he’d pulled such a dirty trick. She leaned forward again, pressing her hands back on the desk. “I’ll mentor the kid!”

If he were anyone else, she was sure he would’ve chuckled at just how quickly she’d changed her tune, but his lips didn’t even twitch in the ghost of a smirk.

“You’ll meet with him during roll call, I have you two assigned to parking duty.”

She had to bite her tongue to keep back what she thought, instead pulling back from the desk and giving a sharp salute.

“Yes, sir.”

He barely acknowledged her, already working on the stack of forms that never seemed to end. With that silent dismissal, she hopped to the floor and stalked out, her fists tight with fury as she stormed toward the staircase.

 _The least I can do is show that kid what he’s in for,_ she thought, a hard smile coming to her lips. _And I think I know just where to start._

* * *

Rookie Nicolas Erramun stood to the side of the massive, frosted glass doors, dragging in a breath to try and calm his scampering nerves. It was his first day on the job, and he’d promised himself he wouldn’t screw it up, despite all the mammals that told him there was no way he could. He’d been preparing his whole life for this, had gone through almost a year of hell for it, he wasn’t about to let his fear get the best of him.

He pushed away from the wall, taking another moment to straighten himself out before finally heading inside. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to just how massive the atrium was, open and airy, sunlight pouring in through the ceiling windows. It was hard to believe only months had passed since he’d last been there, when he’d turned in his application for the police academy. The entrance exam had been three weeks later, several more dragging by as he’d waited for the letter that would determine his future.

It had been silly to think he would fail, he came from a long line of cops, after all, but the fear had still been there when he’d gotten the envelope. As much as he’d wanted to tear it open, he’d waited until he’d reached the apartment he’d still shared with his parents, nearly shaking from nerves as he’d finally let himself tear into it. Only to cheer like a kit when he’d read those words: ‘you have been accepted’.

“Nick!”

He beamed when he saw the girl running toward him, a bright smile on her face that only got bigger when he swept her up, both of them laughing as he set her back on her feet. Skyler had been part of one of last year’s classes, and was already well on her way to becoming Precinct One’s top forensic analyst. She was a red fox like him, except with a mutation that left her fur a pale cream, her eyes blue as the sky she was named after. Their mom called it champagne.

“I almost can’t believe it,” she gushed before hugging him again. “My baby brother’s finally a cop!”

He laughed, rolling his eyes good-naturedly as she started fussing over him, fixing the crisp new uniform she’d wrinkled when she’d tackled him, straightening his badge before stepping back to look at him.

“I know I’ve seen you in uniform before,” she said, still smiling. “But I don’t think I’ll ever get over how perfect it looks on you.”

“I know, right?” he huffed a breath over his claws before shining them on his shirt. His own red and cream coat complimented the navy fabric, his green eyes the perfect contrast. “It’s like I was born to wear it!”

He laughed again when she jabbed his shoulder, letting himself be dragged along by the hand as she pulled him toward the front desk. The overweight cheetah behind it was staring dreamily at his phone, propped against the dispatch microphone, no doubt watching another of his Gazelle videos.

“Hey, Benny!” Skye practically sang it, stopping far enough back so he could see them past the edge of the desk. “Look who’s here!”

Benjamin Clawhauser didn’t look up until the video was over, his brown eyes getting as big as they could as he pressed his hands to his mouth, giving an excited squeal Nick was sure would always put his teeth on edge.

“O-M-Goodness, it’s finally happened!” he clapped, caring as little as Skye that he was making a scene. Nick curled in on himself a bit as everyone else in the room turned toward them, several flashing their own smiles before giving a thumb’s up. It had been crazy enough at his graduation ceremony, since he was only the second fox to graduate from the academy in the ZPD’s history, and the first to make valedictorian. He gasped when Ben suddenly swiped him up, crushing him in a hug that left him lightheaded when he was finally released.

“Well, now that my ribs are broken,” he coughed, holding his side. “I really wish you guys wouldn’t make such a big deal out of it, I would’ve ended up here sooner or later.”

“It would’ve been sooner,” Skye spoke up. “If you hadn’t almost shattered your arm.”

Nick winced. He’d been going through one of his ‘practice drills’ for the academy: climbing a tree in two minutes or less, when the branch he’d just dug his claws into had suddenly broken off. He’d only been about six feet up, but the branch had landed on his left arm, that and the fall enough to break it in four places. He’d had no choice but to postpone submitting his application, setting his plans back a full year, but it had also meant Skye had been able to tell him exactly what he would be up against. And even that extra time to train hadn’t been enough.

“As fun as it is reliving _that_ memory,” he cleared his throat, adjusting the tie that was already neat as a pin, if just slightly looser than it should’ve been. “I should really get to roll call, that’s where Bogo said I’d meet my partner.”

Skye shook her head.

“I don’t get why you can’t just call him ‘Uncle Adrian’,” she said. “I don’t have a problem doing it!”

They’d been adopted by Bogo’s younger brother and his wife when Skye had been three, Nick six weeks. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, his tail starting to twitch in annoyance.

“I told you, it just sounds weird when he’s acting as our boss, and I don’t want anyone thinking I didn’t get here on my own,” he added. “Or that I’ll be looking for special treatment because I’m the chief’s nephew.”

He wasn’t surprised when she opened her mouth to argue, or when she shut it again, knowing she’d been subject to that same prejudice.

“I guess you’re right,” she agreed. “But I think I’ve at least been here long enough that mammals wouldn’t think that, though I doubt anyone would think you would.”

It was no small secret how hard he’d trained for this, putting aside almost anything that hadn’t had to do with getting in the academy. He ran a hand between his ears, then rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’d like to think that,” he dropped his hand and turned to Clawhauser, already back behind his desk with another Gazelle music video cued up on his phone.

“You wouldn’t happen to know who Judy Hopps is, would you?”

He jumped when something crashed behind him, a polar bear he recognized as Kyle Snarlov having dropped the case of manuals he’d been carrying. Likely because he was laughing his ass off.

“So _you’re_ the sap who got stuck with Hopps?” he cracked up again, his chest heaving when he finally got control of himself again. Nick glanced at Skye before heading over, helping him pile the spilled books back in their box.

“Going by your reaction, I’m guessing she has some kind of problem?”

Snarlov shook his head.

“That’s an understatement, she’s got a rod up her ass the size of Tundratown, and that’s the good news.”

Nick hesitated before picking up the last book, drumming his fingers on the faded paper cover.

“Then what’s the bad news?”

He scoffed, getting to his feet and tucking the box under his arm.

“I wouldn’t even know where to start with that,” he said, taking the last manual when Nick held it out. “But let’s just say you’ll be lucky to last a month with her.”

Nick swallowed. He’d heard rumors about Hopps, of course, there’d been no shortage of them at the academy, and thanks to her picture being on the wall of record-breakers, he knew exactly what she was capable of.

“She can’t really be that bad, though,” there was no hiding his nerves now. “Can she?”

The bear chuckled again, putting a massive hand on the fox’s back.

“All I’ll say is you’d better stay on your toes around her, and whatever you do, do _not_ call her cute.”

He shuddered, then took off, almost knocking over a plant in his rush. Nick swallowed, his tail frizzed as he went back to Skye and Ben.

“So, I should really get to roll call, then,” he messed with his tie again. “Sounds like I shouldn’t keep Hopps waiting.”

Ben quickly shook his head. Nick was surprised he’d heard the conversation at all.

“Judy never shows up at roll call,” he said. “She’s always training downstairs at this time of day.”

So, at least one of the rumors was true. She never stopped going, and now he wondered if she really did live in the precinct like that moose had said.

“Well, guess I’ll just meet her down there then,” Nick smoothed out his fur before heading for the stairs. “I’ll see you guys later!”

* * *

It was easy to follow the sounds of grunting and blows landing. Nick peeked into the room, his jaw dropping when he saw the small figure on one of the sparring mats, her fists a blur as she beat the crap out of a training dummy. She leapt up for a kick that sent it toppling off its hook, catching herself on her hands and wrapping her thighs around its stuffed chest, finishing off with a suplex that almost ripped its head off.

 _Wow…_ he swallowed, putting up a cool facade as he stepped inside, unable to keep his eyes off of her. Her tall, black-tipped ears were tied back, her blue neoprene bodysuit clinging to the sweep of her narrow waist and the swell of her full hips. The short tuft of her tail twitched above the firm curve of her rear, his gaze drawn down the path of her long, lean legs. His mouth went dry when she turned, her pale gray and white fur damp with sweat, her head tipped back as she finished off a bottle of water. Her lilac eyes glimmered when the overhead lights hit them, her small pink tongue coming out to lick even pinker lips. He’d seen a lot of pictures of her at the academy, but none of them came close to doing her justice.

“Watch your own ass, rookie,” she snapped suddenly. Her voice was light, but hard with anger. Her eyes narrowed, her thin dark brows drawing down in a scowl. “You might live longer.”

“Uh…” he cleared his throat, his ears burning. “I-I’m sorry, it’s just…that was awesome.”

She continued to glower at him, twisting the empty water bottle before folding it over on itself.

“Uh-huh,” she dropped it on the floor and crossed her arms. “You lost or something?”

He looked at her, then shook his head.

“I’m not lost,” he managed firmly, not letting her see that she got to him. “Clawhauser said I could find you down here. I’m Nick Erramun, your new partner.”

She rolled her eyes, snatched the ruined bottle and crushed it further.

“I hope you’re not expecting me to say I’m happy to start working with you,” she said coldly. “This mentoring shit’s a waste of my time.”

She turned and stalked away, slamming the bottle through the ‘plastic’ hole on the recycling bin next to the locker room door. She started to push it open, pausing to glare at him again.

“I’m stuck with you until you actually know how to do your job, rookie, so you better learn fast.”

She turned away before he could speak, letting the door drop shut behind her, the sound echoing through the large, empty room. Nick could only stand there gaping, and it took a few minutes to regain his bearings. He’d asked about her at the academy, the teachers saying she was one of the brightest, peppiest cadets they’d ever seen, and that she had a heart the size of Zootopia. He’d heard she’d become a hard ass since then, Snarlov had confirmed that much, but he’d never thought it would be that bad. What the hell had happened to her?

 _Guess I’ll just have to find out,_ he smoothed a hand over the frizzed fur on the back of his neck, feeling his heart pound behind the weight of his badge. He wasn’t afraid, it would take a lot more than a doe with anger issues to do that, but he couldn’t deny he was worried. His first day on the job, and his partner already hated him, and they still had the rest of the week to get through, plenty of time for something else to go wrong.

 _I’ll just have to make sure it doesn’t, then,_ he looked at the door one last time, then headed out, already making plans for the next morning. He would show Judy just how wrong she was about him, and that he wasn’t about to let her give up, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erramun means 'mighty defender' in Basque, but according to some other sites, can also mean 'protector' or 'advice'. I really wish they could all just pick a meaning and stick with it already…


	2. Chapter 2

Nick drummed his fingers on the cardboard edges of the drink holder, setting it on the dash as he undid his seatbelt, turning to Skye when she took his wrist.

“Judy’s not…quite as bad as she comes off,” she said hesitantly, her eyes telling him she didn’t believe it herself. “She’s just…been through some stuff.”

He clicked his tongue.

“That much is obvious,” he pulled his hand away as he went for the door, almost getting blown out of his seat when the wind threw it open; it had been crazy all week. It was also clear Judy wasn’t the chatty type; other than their ‘conversation’ yesterday morning, the most he’d gotten out of her had been an annoyed sigh or huff. They’d gotten parking duty, like all the new recruits did their first few weeks, and she’d spent the afternoon sitting back in their ‘three-wheeled joke mobile’, as he’d dubbed it, her glare cutting through him whenever he’d been unlucky enough to look her way. He got out and grabbed the tray, keeping his back to the wind. “Must’ve been pretty bad to turn her into… _that._ ”

He’d asked around the station as the day had wound down, everyone confirming what he’d heard at the academy. That Judy had been the second-bubbliest mammal any of them had ever known, endlessly optimistic, her bright, giggling smile lighting up any room she entered. The only thing that hadn’t changed was her drive, bordering on obsession, to get the job done, making sure every criminal got exactly what was coming to them. That, and her love of strawberry frappuccinos, with a double shot of chocolate and extra whipped cream. Clawhauser had let that little detail slip in the locker room after their shift, and Nick had decided to put it to use. He kicked the door shut, sneaking a sip of his own chai tea latte before following Skye.

“You want me to ask around, see if anyone knows what happened?” she asked, holding the precinct door for him. He shook his head.

“I want to hear it from her,” he said, nodding to Ben as they passed the front desk, snickering when the cheetah started dancing to another Gazelle song. “I’d bet my first paycheck he doesn’t listen to anything else.”

Skye chuckled.

“And you’d win that bet,” she shook her head, hitting the button for the elevator. The forensics and tech labs were downstairs, along with the training area. She grabbed her own cup from the tray, light roast coffee with a lot of cream, leaving the drink almost white. “I hope things are better with Judy, today.”

Nick shrugged, following her in once the massive steel doors slid open.

“It’s not that they went bad yesterday,” he started. “She just kind of…”

“Acted like she’d rather be knees deep in an elephant’s septic tank?” she chuckled when he gagged. “She’s like that with everyone, even Uncle Adrian, though I’m pretty sure she only gets away with it because she’s so good at her job.”

Judy had one of the highest arrest records at the precinct, and her crazy attention to detail meant she almost never got the wrong mammal, and that was without a partner to split the workload. He could only imagine how much they’d clean up the streets, if she ever accepted him as part of her team.

“Well, sounds like she’s already hard at work,” Skye stepped out as the elevator dinged on the first subfloor, the morgue and autopsy room being one level lower. “And I’ve got a lot of samples to analyze today, so I better get going.”

She ruffled his headfur, laughing at his expression before going off in the other direction. Nick shook his head, smoothing it out as he followed the noise of Judy’s ass-kicking session; she was working with a regular punching bag this time, and it still amazed him just how fast her strikes were.

_She’s probably hitting mach one…_

He waited until she’d stopped before slipping inside, making an effort to keep his eyes elsewhere as he walked over to her.

“I’d hate to be arrested by you,” he quipped, barely hiding his nerves. She was the only mammal who’d ever intimidated him like this. She grabbed her towel from the bench and started to wipe herself down.

“Keep your nose in your own business, and I won’t have to,” she returned shortly, stopping when he held the undersized frap out to her.

“I, uh, heard you like these,” he managed, flashing a small smile. She stared at him a moment before taking it; he wiped his damp hands on the back of his slacks as she took a sip. Her eyes widened slightly.

“You did your homework,” it was the closest she’d been to sounding happy. He took his own drink and set the empty tray on the bench.

“I thought I’d do something to show how excited I am to work with you,” he licked his lips. “Even though you just see it as a waste of time.”

“Damn right I do,” she was right back to angry. “I shouldn’t have to be stuck with you greenhorns because Bogo can’t let go of some bullshit protocol.”

He couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“It’s not just police work he’s like that with, Carrots,” he chuckled again. “I’m surprised he can brush his teeth without—”

He coughed violently enough that he dropped to one knee, clutching his stomach as he tried to drag back the breath that had been knocked out of him. He took one glance at the rabbit in front of him, his tail frizzing when he saw the unbridled fury in her violet eyes, the pool of her drink on the floor from the cup she’d crushed in her fist, the one she’d nailed him with still raised for a second strike.

“Don’t you _ever,_ ” she ground the words out, her teeth almost cracking from how hard her jaw was clenched. “ _Dare_ to call me Carrots, you got that, _punk_?!”

Nick gulped hard, choking on it as he struggled to get back to his feet. He’d already known she was crazy strong, the fact she’d been valedictorian of her class was enough to prove that, but that had almost felt like being hit by a rabbit-sized missile!

“Y-Yeah,” he gasped out, still holding his ribs. “G-Got it…”

She threw the ruined cup at his head and stormed off, the locker room door slamming shut loudly behind her. He took another minute to catch his breath, staring down at the remains of his kind gesture, before adding ‘Carrots’ to his mental list of things _not_ to call Judy Hopps.

 _I don’t even_ want _to know what she’d do if I called her cute…_

He shuddered, then hit the males’ locker room, hoping there’d be some towels he could use to clean up the mess.

* * *

“You called her _what_?” Skye stared at Nick like he’d sprouted a second tail. He’d joined her and her fellow analyst, Gideon Gray, who handled the electronic side of things, for lunch in the break room. And had just made the mistake of telling her how his morning had gone.

“I didn’t mean to call her Carrots,” he said, after swallowing a bite of his chicken sandwich. “It just sort of…slipped out.”

“And let me guess,” Gideon spoke up, shaking his head. They’d been best friends since elementary school, since Gid had had to start a year late. “She slugged you so hard you thought you’d spit up a lung.”

Nick nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I didn’t think a bunny was even _capable_ of throwing blows like that,” he rubbed his ribs again, sure he’d see one hell of a bruise when he got home. “Is she half rhino or something?”

“All I know is she grew up on a farm,” Skye put in, picking another walnut piece from her salad. “Not only that, but she trained even harder than you did for the academy, Nick, and that’s saying something.”

He chuckled, remembering how he’d barely given himself time to breathe between his drills and studying, not to mention school, track and a part-time job at the city library. And that was before he’d started college.

“But _why_ does she hate being called Carrots?” he set the last of his lunch down. He’d never been able to eat when his mind had been stuck on something. Skye and Gid glanced at each other, then shrugged. “The way she reacted, you’d think I’d just killed her mom!”

His ears went back when he saw the sad look pass across Gid’s face, mirrored again by Skye’s.

“That’s…not too far off,” Gid said at last. “I don’t know the details, but someone she really liked called her that and…”

He sighed, shaking his head.

“Let’s just say it…didn’t end well,” Skye finished for him. “You’d have to ask Judy to get anything else, and I doubt she’d tell you.”

“Especially after I went and blurted it out like that,” Nick pushed his food aside, dropping his head on the table. “So much for getting on her good side…”

Skye leaned over and rubbed his back.

“You’re one of the most likable mammals in the city, Nick,” she tried to assure him. “I’m sure she’ll warm up to you, it’ll just take some time.”

He groaned, dragging his claws through his fur before sitting up.

“How long do you think it’ll be before she _doesn’t_ want to kill me for that?”

Gid cringed, rubbing the front of his neck.

“All I can say is, I hope you have enough saved up to buy a lot more of those drinks…”

Nick didn’t answer, propping his chin on a hand as he thought about the last two days, how he’d not only failed to get on Judy’s good side, but had thrown salt on an apparently festering wound, an act he was sure she’d never forgive him for.

But that didn’t mean he was about to stop trying.

 _I’ve never given up before,_ he thought, shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. _And I’m not about to start now._

He’d show her he was a mammal worth her time, her respect, and in time, he hoped she’d come to see him as one she could like, one she could trust.

 _I’ll do whatever I can to help her,_ he vowed as he cleaned up his space. He and Judy had parking duty again this afternoon, and the last thing he wanted was to make her wait. _Whether she wants me to or not._

* * *

Nick could hardly believe it when two weeks had passed, but at the same time, they’d been some of the longest days of his life. He’d spent every one of them skating on thin ice, waiting for the moment it would finally crack, dropping him into the dark, frigid waters below. Judy had barely glanced at him since his nickname blunder, and after having to spend two mornings taking extra showers, he’d stopped trying to placate her with frappuccinos and whipped cream. He still talked to her, though, throwing out whatever joke or quip came to mind as they clicked out tickets, over four hundred a day combined, if he were honest, not letting her see that her perpetual, burning glower was getting to him.

But today was going to be different, he could feel it. Not only had Judy actually been at roll call for once, but they’d been assigned to patrol Downtown, instead of just tending its meters. He’d thought he’d seen a flicker of…something hit the bunny’s lips as Bogo had doled it out, but the next second, it had been gone. She’d been out the door almost before the meeting had ended, and he was surprised she hadn’t already driven off in their assigned cruiser when he’d finally caught up, even more when she’d thrown the keys in his face and hopped in the passenger seat.

He pulled to a stop at yet another red light, it seemed like they’d hit every single one today, taking the barest glance at Judy from behind his mirrored aviators.

“There’s this place that has great veggie wraps coming up soon,” he said briefly, not surprised when she didn’t respond. He’d been told he had the patience of a saint, but ten days of her damned silent treatment had finally reached the end of it. He took off too fast when the light changed, watching with dark satisfaction as she was pressed into her seat, even more as she was thrown forward when he was forced to stop short.

“What the fuck, Erramun?!” she snarled at him, rubbing the back of her head where it had slammed against the seat. He barked an incredulous laugh.

“Look, you and I both know you’re a bitch,” he returned angrily, his fingers tightening on the wheel. “But acting like I barely exist because I used a nickname you don’t like is just pathetic.”

He took the next exit, pulling into the first gas station he found. It was safer than arguing on the road, and the tank was getting low, anyway.

“You’re acting like a five-year-old,” he went on, shutting the car off and keeping the keys well out of her reach. He wouldn’t put it past her to try and take off while he was paying inside. “I don’t know what the hell happened to you to screw up your head like this, but you’d better start getting over it if you expect us to get anything done.”

He set the parking brake and climbed out, taking more joy than he should have from slamming the cruiser door in her face. He knew it was immature, especially after calling her a kit, but if it meant she finally got her head out of her ass, then he’d go as low as he needed to. He schooled his annoyance behind his favorite mask: the cool, confident cop he’d always dreamt of being, heading in to take care of the pump. He took out his wallet and grabbed thirty, just over what it would take to top off the tank.

“Fill up on eight, please,” he tried not to just slap it on the counter, flashing a charming smile at the young cape vixen on the other side. She blushed, looking bashfully back at him as she got things started, only for the dreamy grin to quickly fade.

“I-I told you not to come here again,” her soft voice cracked with fear. Nick glanced behind him, his eyes narrowing when he saw the red wolf, a foot and a half taller and an obvious steroid user. His black shirt was on the verge of tearing as he crossed his arms, shrugging his thick shoulders.

“I knew you were just playing games,” his voice was rough, and Nick tried not to cough at the stink of smoke and nicotine. He was surprised he could smell that at all, with how much cologne the guy had dumped on himself. “Now how about you and me get out of this dump and go have some fun.”

She shook her head, stepping further back from the counter. Nick cleared his throat, catching her gaze.

“I think it’s pretty clear she doesn’t want to go anywhere with you,” he said loudly, drawing the other male’s attention. He didn’t respond to the low growl, having heard much worse at the academy.

“You think you know my girl, you little shrimp?” he demanded, grabbing Nick’s shoulder and snapping him around, laughing when he saw the smaller male’s uniform. “Wow, the cops _must_ be desperate, if they’re hiring pipsqueaks like you!”

Nick rolled his eyes. He’d heard that same bullcrap his whole life, and he never got tired of showing those mammals just how wrong they were.

“Don’t let my size fool you,” a sly smile touched his lips. He rolled his shoulder, breaking the other male’s grip. “I know how to handle mammals like you.”

The wolf stared at him, then cracked up again.

“You little guys are good for morale, I’ll give you that,” he wiped a tear from his eye, the mocking smile fading as he focused back on the vixen. “But I didn’t come here for the floor show.”

She whimpered, ducking into the corner. Nick moved further between them when the wolf stepped forward, any trace of mocking humor gone when he saw the dark hand on his chest, holding him back.

“She already said no, pal,” he started firmly. “So I suggest you get lost, before things get ugly.”

The wolf just looked at him, then rolled his eyes, his own hand almost a blur as he went for the front of Nick’s uniform.

Only for his wrist to be deftly caught, then viciously twisted behind him; he couldn’t hold back a cry of pain as he crashed to his knees, his foot having been swept neatly from under him.

“I could let you off with a warning now,” the fox’s low voice was ice-cold. “As long as you promise to stay away from this girl, or—”

He growled, throwing his head back, fearful confusion twisting his face when it didn’t collide with Nick’s muzzle.

“Or I could just bring you in for harassing her and trying to assault a police officer,” Nick went on smoothly, as if nothing had happened. Barely a second passed before cuffs snapped around his wrists, and he was hauled quickly back to his feet. “Glad you made the choice for me, pal. Now let’s go.”

He didn’t argue, his jaw dropping when he saw the bunny sitting on the hood of the cruiser, looking begrudgingly impressed.

“A rookie that actually knows what they’re doing,” she sneered dismissively, hopping to the ground. “Get him in so we can fill the tank and leave.”

Nick growled softly, his hackles rising as he shoved the wolf in the cage in the back. The larger male kept his trap shut, likely thinking the day was already humiliating enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Judy flipped mindlessly through her notes, unable to keep her mind on her reports. She’d made the mistake of requesting the security footage from that morning at the gas station, cursing the insatiable curiosity that had helped her hunt down so many leads. Snapping the notebook shut, she tossed it aside, turning to her computer and waking it up. She didn’t know how long she’d already spent watching that fight, if it could even really be called that. One second, the muscle-bound red wolf was making a grab at Erramun, and the next that same wolf was on his knees, face twisted in pain as the fox rookie snapped cuffs on his wrists. She could barely track the movements made in those few seconds before, how easily Erramun dodged when the wolf threw his head back.

 _He’s almost as fast as I am,_ her eyes narrowed further. How the hell was that possible? She closed out the feed, pulling up the personnel file Bogo had sent her, but she’d never bothered to open. She’d overheard scattered talk about the kid, of course, how he’d wanted to be a cop from a young age, snippets of how he’d done at the academy, nothing she’d considered important enough to focus on.

So then, why was it the only thing she _could_ focus on?

 _I’ll just skim through it,_ she told herself. _Then I should_ finally _be able to get some work done._

She skipped past what she already knew, her interest piquing against her will when she got to the section about Nick’s time at the academy. Not surprisingly, he’d had a smoother start than many of the cadets in his class, and she couldn’t deny his test scores were impressive. Even more than hers had been, not that she’d ever admit that out loud.

 _I don’t want to admit it to myself,_ she clicked out of the file, going back to her reports. She was behind enough as it was, she didn’t need to waste time wondering about some newbie. Besides, if he were anything like the others, he’d start bragging about his “accomplishments” before too much longer, she hadn’t met an officer yet who hadn’t tried to rub that card in their coworkers’ faces.

 _I’ll just have to keep showing him who’s_ really _in charge,_ a cold smile came to her lips as she thought of it, and she logged in to the department’s email server. She cocked a brow when she saw Skye show up as she typed in Erramun’s address; the other fox had graduated near the top of last year’s class, and the similarities in their faces made her briefly wonder if they were siblings. She shook her head. Just one more thing she didn’t have the time or patience to worry about.

 _‘You’re coming in early tomorrow,’_ she kept it short. _‘And facing me in the sparring ring.’_

She sent it off, then went back to her reports, hoping she could get at least one finished before her thoughts derailed again. Barely a sentence made it in before she was glancing over her shoulder, her eyes once again slits as she took in the empty desk against the other wall of her little cubicle, scattered with yet another new set of personal effects. The most striking was a monogramed black and gold pen sitting on the keyboard, similar to the one she’d seen time and again in the chief’s office, and she couldn’t quite hold back a chuckle when she spotted a carton of candy cigarettes. The same brand of white chocolate ones she’d spotted other officers “smoking” on the balcony during their lunch breaks.

_Why am I not surprised?_

The picture taped to the wall caught her attention next, a candid shot of him, Skye and Gideon, all of them dressed in the red cap and gown of Zootopia University, grinning excitedly as they held up their degrees. She’d been aware of their shared history, of course, having overheard several stories the two techs had told their coworkers over the past year. Gideon had been hired through civilian channels shortly before Skye had arrived, recommended by Bogo himself. Judy hadn’t trusted him at first, having grown up hearing foxes were nothing but trouble, but Gideon had a sweet, gentle nature to him that had eventually made it impossible for her to keep thinking that way, though she wasn’t exactly ready to start calling him a friend.

Skye was much the same, and Judy had been surprised to find out how much they had in common: a love for reading crazy adventures, a strong dislike of sappy movies, a burning desire to prove they were more than pretty faces. But again, she didn’t consider the vixen a friend, even if she did make work just a little more enjoyable.

At least, until she’d been shackled with babysitting duty. Growling softly, she whipped her head around, forcing any thoughts not related to the job from her mind. Why the hell was she letting herself get so off-track? What was the matter with her?

 _He’s just a smartass rookie who hasn’t learned his place,_ she snapped silently, wishing she could just say “screw the paperwork” and head down to the training room. But the last thing she needed was Bogo getting on her about being on time. The session could wait until her shift was finished, and she couldn’t keep back the smile as she thought about how Erramun would react, after seeing her when she wasn’t holding back, when he thoroughly got his ass whooped by a bunny less than half his size. She let that image be her motivation, surprised to feel her frustration ebbing away the longer she imagined it.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day indeed.

* * *

Nick tightened the laces of his right glove with his teeth, his ears flicking when he heard the familiar grunts and shouts of a pissed off Lieutenant Hopps, beating the shit out of another unlucky punching bag. He’d come back to his desk after processing the wolf, an Eric Lawman, to find the rabbit hard at work on her own computer, the cruel grin on her face telling him reports wasn’t all she was focused on. The only thing that had surprised him about the email he’d found was that she hadn’t sent it sooner.

 _I already know she won’t hold back,_ he thought, shaking himself off before heading out. _So I won’t either._

She was breathing hard when he reached the ring, her fur already damp with sweat from her warmup. She barely glanced at him before taking hold of the top rope and vaulting over, landing silently with her back to him.

“I know how well you did at the academy,” she started, still not facing him. “But now it’s time for me to see it myself.”

He rolled his eyes.

“You just have to prove you’re better than me, after seeing how quickly I took out that wolf yesterday,” he said simply, copying her move to enter the sparring ring. “This is just some sad little ego trip.”

He barked a laugh when she whirled toward him, her eyes blazing with indignation.

“I learned how to read mammals from the chief himself, sweetheart,” he reminded her, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the corner post. “As much as you hate it, there’s not a damn thing you can hide from me.”

He stalked forward, smirking in dark satisfaction when she backed up, even if it was just a fraction of a step.

“And now that that’s in the open, how about making things a bit more interesting?” he didn’t wait for her to respond. “You win, you get to pick whoever you want to be my new partner, but if I win?”

He bent down until he was right in her face, her nose starting to involuntarily twitch as he flashed his teeth.

“You stop this sad little ‘pole up your ass’ attitude, and start giving me the respect I deserve,” he straightened, crossing his arms again as he stared coldly down at her. “So, we have a deal, Officer Fluff?”

She kept glowering at him, then shoved out a breath, jabbing him in the chest with her gloved fist.

“We have a deal,” she said flatly. “But I have my own condition.”

She locked eyes with him, and he cocked a brow when he saw something else simmering beneath her anger, though it was gone before he could place what it was.

“ _When_ I win, you are going to keep your smug little face _out_ of my sight, it’s going to be as if you don’t even exist.”

Nick felt his whole body tense, and he shoved her hand away.

“If that’s what you need, then fine,” his words dripped acid. “But I wouldn’t be so smug if I were you, Carrots.”

She growled, pounding her fists together.

“Just for that, I’m going to rip off your tail and use it as a duster!”

He laughed again, waving her forward.

“We won’t get anywhere if you keep stalling, so come at me.”

His ears flicked back when she screamed, throwing herself forward. He sidestepped it, watching as she barely caught herself before snapping around, her fur bristled in rage. Her pupils were pinpricks, her teeth bared in a snarl; it was obvious she wasn’t thinking clearly when she launched at him again, another move he easily dodged.

 _She’s going to kill me,_ he thought, a trickle of fear sliding down his back. It was almost like she’d gone feral, acting purely on instincts clouded by a storm of emotion. _But if I can get her to let even_ some _of this go, then it’ll be worth it._

He’d already been planning to challenge her to a one-on-one match, and to get her as furious as he could for it. It had been plain on day one what she was hiding, and he was determined to help her get through it, even if it meant likely ending up in a full body cast.

“That’s it, Judy,” he murmured under his breath, keeping a close eye on her hunched form as she circled him, still looking every inch like a savage. He wondered just how much longer she’d be keeping it up. “Take it all out on me, I won’t let you do this alone anymore…”

He put all his strength behind his next jump, landing neatly on the corner post as she slammed face-first into it. She shook it off, her nose dribbling blood when she glared up at him, the injury ignored as she lunged at him, only to once again be met with thin air. He’d thrown himself aside at the last second, catching himself in a roll to land smoothly on his feet. But he barely had time to turn his head before she was on him, her flurry of blows unguided and random, many of them missing completely. None of them held her usual power either, so he just laid there and took it, and it wasn’t long before she finally ran out of steam, her breath quick and rasping as she flopped gracelessly to the side. He pushed himself up, his own nose twitching as the coppery tang from her blood started to mix with the salt of her tears.

 _You don’t have to act like you’re made of ice, Judy,_ he assured her silently, keeping his distance as the spell continued. He knew how she’d react when she found out he’d tricked her, and he wanted to have at least some space to make a move. _Not anymore._

“Hopps?” he asked hesitantly, once it seemed her fit was calming down. She didn’t answer, and he started to wonder if she’d passed out, when she suddenly rolled to face him.

“Y-You did that on purpose,” she admonished weakly. Slowly, her eyes and breath returned to normal, and she sat up, swiping at the half-dried mess on her muzzle, wincing when she felt the bruise that was no doubt forming there. “Sneaky bastard.”

He shrugged, sitting across from her as he unlaced his gloves, tossing them aside.

“Call me whatever you want,” he answered. “You completely lost your mind just now, and I’m guessing it’s not the first time it’s happened.”

She cringed again, hiding it quickly as she pulled off her own gloves, dropping them at her feet.

“I won’t dignify that with a response,” she jammed her hands on her hips. “I should have you written up for this.”

He scoffed.

“For what?” he demanded. “Forcing you to take it out on me, instead of whatever criminal, or God forbid, civilian, was unlucky enough to cross your path? For keeping you from being fired for unjustly killing a mammal?”

That stopped her cold, her arms dropping to her sides as she gaped at him.

“H-How dare you,” she stammered, before her jaw went slack again. “I-I would _not_ have—!”

“Wouldn’t have what?” he cut her off, getting to his feet. “Been able to stop yourself? You were intent on killing me, and if I hadn’t started to wear you down before you caught me, you likely would have.”

He was exaggerating, of course, but she didn’t need to know that, not yet. He watched her small fists clench, then loosen, in tandem with the expressions warring on her face.

“I-I swore I’d never…t-that _can’t_ be right…”

He sighed, taking a small step toward her, kneeling down to be closer to her level.

“Either that, or you would have killed _yourself_ , Judy,” he clasped his hands on his knee, fighting the sudden urge to wipe the tears from her cheek. Where had it even come from? “I’ve known mammals like you before, and they always end up throwing themselves into an early grave, all because their fear or pride won’t let them get the help they need.”

He didn’t stop himself from reaching out this time, taking a firm grasp of her tense shoulder.

“I’m not about to let someone else I care about work themselves to death,” he finished. It was the first time he’d admitted, even to himself, that she’d somehow managed to grow on him, even with how cold she’d been to him. “And no matter how much you hate it, I’m still your partner, and I’m done watching you fight this alone.”

She shoved his hand away.

“What the hell do you know?” she demanded. “You’re barely a rookie, you don’t know what it’s like to be a real cop!”

“ _Yet,_ ” he added for her, pulling back. “No matter what you do to try and make me, I’m not about to give up on this job, _or_ you.”

He rose again, looking her over one last time.

“But I’m also not going to force you to talk, anything you tell me will be completely your choice.”

He turned away before she could say anything, climbing out of the ring before heading for the showers. After all, they still had a shift to finish.

* * *

Judy stood there after Nick left, staring at the oversized door he’d disappeared behind. She wasn’t sure what to think, about him, or what he’d just done. It had been a dirty trick, intentionally pissing her off like that, though she couldn’t deny that she felt lighter than she had in a long time. Years, if she were honest with herself. But that wasn’t what her frazzled mind was able to focus on, it was the fact he’d purposefully put himself in danger. As much as she hated mentoring, and as irritating as he was, she’d never once thought of actually killing him, which she apparently almost had.

 _It_ can’t _be…_ she stared at her hands, knowing they, and every inch of her, were much more dangerous than they looked. For the first time, that fact frightened her, even more when she couldn’t fully place why.

 _I can’t even_ stand _him,_ she told herself, remembering the threats she’d made just before the fight, which in itself was mostly a blur. She’d meant every word of them then, but now part of her was wishing she could take them back, that she’d never said them to start with. Could it be she really was starting to trust him, even with keeping as far as she could from him? She didn’t want to believe it, that this fox of all mammals was the one who ended up getting to her, but she knew there was no point in denying it.

Should she go ahead and risk opening up to him, then? What was the worst that could really happen?

 _I…I need time to think about this,_ she snatched her gloves off the floor, leaving his where they were as she sprinted toward the other locker room, wanting to be well out of sight when he came back out. _I-It’s too soon!_

But as true as that sounded, it felt just as much like a lie. The part of her she’d locked away began to rear its head, the bubbly, trusting bunny who always tried to believe the best of mammals, no matter what species they happened to be. Of course, that was more difficult with foxes, thanks to her family’s influence, but she had never let it stop her, not until—

 _Stop it!_ She shook her head, peeling out of her sweaty, blood-spotted clothes like they burned, tossing them in a pile before grabbing her toiletries, trying to take some comfort from the scent of her favorite raspberry shampoo. _I’m not thinking about that, not now!_

She chose a shower head and slumped against the wall beneath it, not caring when it felt like the spray of water was singeing her fur. The combined pain of scattered burns helped to center her, as it always had, and she let out a long sigh as her mind finally started to clear.

 _I-I’ll give it more time,_ she decided, after turning the hot water down a few notches. She wasn’t sure how long it would take to sort through her thoughts, but he’d made it sound like he was willing to wait, apparently forever, if that was what it took. She squeezed out her usual amount of shampoo and lathered up, moaning happily as the scent hit her full force, taking her back to the brambles at home. Heavy and red from the berries growing on them, how the sweet flavor would burst in her mouth each time she sneaked one during the harvest. How she longed to go back to that time, when all she had to worry about was school and her chores, leaving just enough time to prepare for the academy before bed. Before she’d learned what it really meant to uphold the badge, just how much she’d have to sacrifice.

Despite all of that, she didn’t regret her choice, and she never would. A police officer was all she’d ever wanted to be, what she’d always known she was meant to be. And she wasn’t about to let a few unpleasant memories get in the way of that, or let a certain fox put his nose where it wasn’t wanted.

 _Screw his damned help,_ she thought. _And screw him for thinking I need it. I don’t, and I never will._

She rinsed herself off, cutting the water before shaking away the excess, forgoing the fur dryer as she headed back to the lockers, laying her oversized towel on the floor before starting her daily stretches. It took longer to dry that way, but it was better than wasting that time standing in front of an oversized fan, and didn’t leave her with ten minutes of brushing to get her coat lying smooth again. She tried to zone out as she always did, to focus solely on the pull in her muscles, chastising herself when she still couldn’t keep her mind off a certain nuisance. Maybe she would indulge this little chivalrous streak he seemed to have, if only to finally free that part of her from its fixation on him.

 _I’ll let him think I actually care, at least for now,_ she ran a hand down her arm to see how damp she still was, just a few more minutes. _Then I’ll tell him exactly where he can shove it._


	4. Chapter 4

Nick took one last look around, knowing there wasn't anything else in the closet that had served as his apartment. Nothing except old, rickety furniture and insane neighbors on either side of greasy, paper-thin walls. He'd only lived at the Grand Pangolin Arms for about a month, but he'd already had his fill of it. Grabbing the box he'd left on the bed, he walked out for the final time, locking the door behind him before heading down the narrow, dust-scented hallway, with its drab, faded puke-yellow striped wallpaper. Gid and Skye had mentioned they were looking for another roommate, and he hadn't even needed to see the place before saying yes. Pretty much anything would be better than staying here.

The small desk in the sad excuse of a lobby was empty as always, and he simply hung his key under its unit number on the rack behind the desk, grabbing his phone when it buzzed in his shirt pocket.

 _'_ _On our way, Nick!'_ Skye had texted him, another message soon popping up. _'You done packing?'_

 _'_ _Been done,'_ he sat on the front steps. Savanna Central was one of the few districts in the city that wasn't climate controlled, and today was already looking to be a hot one. _'You know I pack light.'_

He'd made a habit of only keeping about a week's worth of clothes, useful since that was all he'd had room for in that place. Skye always joked he'd gotten his fashion sense from their father: jeans and an open button-up pulled over a tank top or T-shirt, complete with a set of wolf tags on a chain around his neck. It didn't matter to him that they weren't official, since he hadn't gone beyond the Junior ROTC in high school, but he still strived to uphold the virtues and standards they represented, and he was more than willing to make the same sacrifices.

 _If it saves even one mammal's life, then it's worth it,_ he clutched them tightly, looking up when Gid's chipping red bug pulled to the curb. Skye scrambled out before he'd even come to a full stop, jumping on Nick and hugging him like he'd just come back from a year long deployment. He groaned loudly in pain, the bruise from Judy's blow to his chest barely half-healed, and then there were the fresh ones from a few days before. She let go like he'd burnt her, cringing when she saw how he held his ribs.

"I can't believe I forgot about that," she started, swiping the box before he had a chance to grab it. It wasn't too heavy, being mostly full of clothes and a few smaller things. "I'm sorry, Nick!"

"It's fine," he cleared his throat, straightening when the ache started to fade. "I was honestly starting to forget about it myself."

He opened the rear door so she could slide the box across the seat, then climbed in beside it, buckling up as she headed back to the front passenger seat.

"So, where exactly is this place?" he asked once they were rolling. Gid readjusted the rearview mirror, as he always did when he hit the gas, one of several habits he'd picked up from his mildly OCD mother.

"It's at the edge of Savanna Central," he said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Only problem is it's about as far as you can get from the precinct without hitting a climate wall, and even with all three of us, it'll still be pretty tight."

"We'll make it work, though," Skye chipped in. "After all, we always have!"

"And it's not like we'll be stuck in Sahara Square or something," Nick added, leaning forward as much as his sore torso would allow. He figured he'd just have to break down and ice it again once they got settled. "As long as the AC and heater work when they're supposed to, I won't have much to complain about."

 _At least, not at home,_ he added silently, his mood falling as his thoughts strayed to his partner. Since their sparring match, the only change in Judy's cold behavior was that she actually acknowledged his existence, even if it was just to give him an order or lecture him about whatever she'd happened to catch him 'screwing up' on. Even so, it was still more than he'd gotten after his nickname blunder, so he was willing to put up with it, at least for now.

"It's only a two-bedroom, though," Skye's voice pulled him back to reality. "So one of us is either going to have to sleep on the couch, or you guys are sharing a room."

Nick shrugged.

"Gid and I were roommates in college anyway," he said. "Sharing a room again wouldn't be too hard."

Gid scoffed.

"For you, maybe," he complained. "I was lucky to get any sleep with the way you studied."

Nick chuckled.

"I won't have to study for class _and_ the academy anymore," he said. "So you won't have to worry about that. Half the reason I did it anyway was because _you_ kept me up with _your_ snoring."

Gid hit the break a bit too hard at the next red light, the truck in front of them having stopped short.

"I don't snore," he snapped playfully, making Skye and Nick chuckle.

"Not since you got that surgery to fix it," she reminded him. "Now it's hard to believe you ever did in the first place!"

Nick laughed again, his mind wandering involuntarily back to a certain bunny. He knew there were plenty of mammals he could ask for information, and that he could just as easily peek into her file, as he was sure she'd done with him, but he didn't want to betray even the little trust she had in him. If he ever got the full story, it would be from Hopps herself, and nobody else.

"I know that look," Skye admonished him, looking back over her seat. "What crazy scheme's being formed in your head now?"

"It's not crazy," he answered reflexively, remembering how often she'd teased him with the dumb line as kids. He sighed. "I want Hopps to trust me, but I'm starting to think it's impossible."

"Well, that's because she doesn't trust anybody," Gid took the left side of a junction, toward the Rainforest District. "I don't think she even actually _likes_ anyone, other mammals are either useful or just in the way."

"I'm afraid he's right there, Nick," Skye said, her playful tone gone. "All Judy cares about is her job, there's no room in her life for anything else."

He shoved out a breath, his ear flicking in annoyance.

"That's how I used to be, too, remember?" he shifted in his seat. "But after what happened to Chris, I realized I shouldn't cut off everything that doesn't have to do with the job, there's just no point in living like that."

"There is if you think it's all you got left," Gid spoke up, his eyes locked on the busy road ahead. "That's how Judy feels, and I doubt anything you say to her will change that."

Nick tried to argue, but he knew there wouldn't be any point. After all, the mammal who needed it most wasn't around to hear it.

 _Maybe I'll try the frap thing again,_ he thought, settling back in his seat. His ribs were starting to bug him, and they'd just gotten stuck in rush hour traffic. _There has to be_ some _way to make her realize someone still cares._

He sighed, letting his head fall back against the seat, staring blankly at the roof of the car. The trio of pines he'd doodled on the way home from a Ranger Scouts meeting were still there, branches extended so it looked like the little trees were dancing together. He knew Judy was capable of warmth, he'd seen it more than once when they'd helped a lost kid find their parents, how gentle and patient she could be when speaking with scared or nervous mammals. That was the real her, not the one who could freeze water by staring at a cup.

 _I already told her I'm not giving up,_ he thought, his tail swishing restlessly beside him. All he had to do was be patient with her, offer her a hand no matter how many times she refused it, and everything else would start falling into place.

* * *

Judy still wasn't sure what to think of Nick, barely looking back over her shoulder to see him hard at work on his own computer, his tail leisurely swishing along to whatever music was playing in his earbuds. She'd come up from her morning training to find their cubicle empty, with a partially melted strawberry frap waiting for her, rainbow sprinkles scattered across the whipped cream. She'd glanced around before taking a sip, when she'd learned it had a double shot of vanilla instead of chocolate, but what had surprised her most was how much she had liked it. To the point she'd gotten a serious brain freeze by slurping it down like she was on the verge of dying from dehydration.

 _He really is sneaky,_ she thought, a faint smile coming to her lips. One that faded just as quickly when she turned back around, not wanting to be caught staring at him. No point in making him think she was starting to like him, though she was ready to admit he had the potential to be a good cop. She'd ended up looking further into his background over the weekend, and she couldn't deny she'd been impressed with what she'd seen.

He'd started on the track and field team in middle school, and in high school had joined the Junior ROTC, where he'd been among the top cadets. More impressive was that he'd been one of the first predators allowed in the Ranger Scouts organization, and had gone on to earn their top honors. Even with all of that, he'd managed to keep up exceptional grades and had somehow still found time to volunteer on weekends, whether it was at a food bank or an assisted care facility.

 _Damn kid's practically a saint,_ she peeked at him again, her nose twitching instinctively as his teeth were exposed when he yawned, pushing back from his desk as he stretched his arms above his head. Long, sharp and white, the sight reminded her of the history their species shared, how foxes had hunted down and gorged themselves on rabbits, a history she noticed most on either side weren't about to let the other forget.

Hell, it was why she'd grown up hearing they were nothing but trouble, that many of them were red because they'd been made by the Devil himself. Not that she'd ever believed that particular story, having decided at a young age that Heaven and Hell were just fairytales, stories used to frighten children into behaving. Even so, she could accept the fact that many mammals did believe them, as long as they didn't try to force that faith on those who didn't.

 _Wonder what side of the fence he's on,_ she focused on her own work again, pushing the thought from her mind. It didn't matter what he thought, as long as he did his job. Mentoring only lasted two or three months, depending on how quickly the rookie picked things up, so she only had a few more weeks of dealing with him. Then she could dump him on the first officer she found, and go back to working solo, just as things should be. But as excited as she was for that, she couldn't deny that part of her would miss him, the part that had never lost her bubbly innocence. Though she figured it would only take time to get used to it again, not hearing his filthy jokes, dumb one-liners and countless attempts to try and drag her into conversation. Conversation she neither wanted or needed.

 _At least he's persistent,_ she told herself, knowing it would serve him well in the field. He'd also proven to be a competent strategist and planner, having helped another team catch the serial thief they'd been after with a sting operation the sleek, pompous cheetah hadn't been able to resist. He'd also arranged a surveillance ring she hadn't been able to sneak past, even if it had taken one of their larger coworkers to make her tell where she'd hidden everything.

"Ugh, I have to get out of here…"

Nick's chair softly creaked as he got up, his low groan as he stretched again. She guessed she couldn't blame him, since they'd both been stuck with desk duty for the last three days, something about them causing too much trouble last time they'd been out on patrol. She huffed.

_Those old geezers…_

They'd been called to a retirement home, where some of the newer residents had started causing trouble, angry at having been "dumped" in the place by their family. She and Nick had managed to calm them down, but not before several others had complained: prey about him, preds about her. They'd raised such a stink, in fact, that Bogo himself had had to come out in order to smooth things over, and he'd had no choice but to give her and Nick the desk duty. She was just glad he hadn't been forced to suspend them.

 _At least I'm finally caught up,_ she saved her last report and sent it off, leaning back in her chair with her arms behind her head. It amazed her how well she'd been able to focus, when her thoughts had been stuck on anything _but_ work the past two weeks. She supposed it had something to do with the fact she'd finished reading through his file, thereby giving her brain closure on the subject. There also hadn't been any unwanted calls to try and prepare herself for, those respites becoming fewer and fewer between.

 _I'll take what I can get,_ she stretched like Nick had, putting her computer to sleep before getting up, jumping slightly when she saw the red fox had stopped just behind her.

"Freaking carrot sticks, don't do that!" she stepped back from him and took her seat again. He just shrugged, dropping her insulated black lunch bag in front of her.

"I'm good at sneaking up on mammals," he said flatly, once he'd sat down. He turned his back to her, setting his own lunch tin on the desk next to him before promptly ignoring it. His typing skills were certainly impressive, she'd give him that much. It didn't surprise her when he kept quiet, he'd been unusually blunt and sullen since they'd come back from the nursing home. Had getting strapped with desk duty really upset him that much?

 _Whatever,_ she rolled her eyes, turning her back to him and grabbing her lunch: a tofu salad sandwich, mixed celery and carrot sticks and pepper jack cheese cubes. Her nose wrinkled when she smelled tuna, her stomach twisting when she heard his teeth tear into it. Eating was usually the only time he _didn't_ make a sound. _Eh, he'll get over it…_

* * *

Nick had fallen into one of his moods again: a state of annoyance or frustration that could last for a week solid, leaving him short-tempered and snappy. It wasn't that Skye hadn't seen him that way before, it had happened several times while they were kids, but this was the first since before he'd left for the academy. She wondered if it had something to do with getting stuck on desk duty, since he and Judy had only started patrolling in the last couple weeks.

 _I doubt that would've been enough to set him off like this, though,_ she thought, wincing when something heavy fell in his and Gid's room. They lived on the ground floor in the corner unit, and the one above them was empty, so at least they didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone; upset neighbors was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. _Hopefully this helps him calm down…_

She'd spent the last half-hour grilling salmon and turkey burgers, both a surefire way to improve his mood, at least most of the time. She turned off the grill on their small, screened-in patio, leaving the lid open as she headed back inside, pausing when she saw Nick flopped over the arm of the couch, his nose buried in the crevice between the back cushions.

"Ooh, that again, huh?" she moved to set the tray on a hot plate on their little dining room table. "What happened this time?"

"Dad happened," he muttered. "Again."

She cringed, not needing him to elaborate. Their father, Thomas Erramun, had been in the Army since he was eighteen, having driven himself to the recruiting office first thing on his birthday, and had been on Nick's case about following in his footsteps for most of their lives. She remembered when he actually had wanted to join the military, before one event had made him change that path; to this day, just thinking about it was enough to make her shudder.

"He _still_ thinks this is all just a phase," he went on, not moving from his awkward perch. It had never mattered where he sat down or stretched out, it was almost impossible for him to be uncomfortable. "That I just went through the academy as some kind of 'practice run' for boot camp."

She winced again, coming back to sit next to him, brushing a hand over the side of his head. She'd learned a long time ago to just let him rant when he got like this.

"I'm fucking twenty-three years old," he continued, his words tinged with a growl. His birthday had come smack in the middle of the academy. "I'm pretty sure we're long past it being a phase!"

Skye shook her head.

"At least you're not the only one he rags on," she tried to assure him. "Lilah's thirty and he's always going after her about giving him grandkids."

Their older sister was the only biological child their parents had been able to have, just shy of eight when Thomas and Bethany had decided to adopt. Nick and Skye still weren't sure why they'd chosen to do so outside their species, but they'd decided a long time ago not to question it, instead wishing that all kits, cubs and calves could be as lucky as they'd been. Lilah had joined the Marines at twenty, and was currently deployed somewhere in the Eastern Deserts, where long-simmering conflicts and tension were quickly starting to bubble to the surface.

"I know," Nick shoved out a breath, finally dragging his face from the cushions. He didn't sit up, though, his bristled tail still swishing fast in agitation. "I just wish he'd finally get it through his head that we're not kids any more, and that we're not going to follow his plans for us just because he keeps nagging us about them!"

She giggled a bit. It didn't help that both their birth and adoptive families were incredibly stubborn in general, and they'd been no different.

"You'd be surprised how many parents are like that, Nick," she said, mussing his neatly trimmed headfur. His right ear flicked, his dark green eyes reflecting her face. "A lot of them aren't ready to let go when their kids grow up, so it can be hard for them to treat us as adults."

He scoffed, slowly dragging himself back until he was standing. He wore a gray, grease-spattered tank under a creased black button-up, his faded jeans torn in several places with frayed hems. The only reason he'd dress that shoddily was if he'd been too distracted to pay attention, and hearing what had been on his mind, she wasn't surprised.

"You'll just have to keep telling him the truth, Nick," she got up, still not quite used to just hitting his shoulder; she'd been the taller one until his last year of college, when he'd finally hit his growth spurt. Late ones ran in their birth father's family, they knew that much at least. "You'll drill it through his thick skull sooner or later."

He snorted, and she could tell his mood was already improving, even if just a little. She figured all it would take now was some dinner and the blueberry pie she'd bought that morning, stashed in the oven to keep it nice and warm.

"Gid went to that vintage arcade in Sahara Square with his sisters," she headed back to the kitchen, grabbing plates and silverware. "And knowing them, we probably won't see him again until Monday."

Nick actually laughed, taking the seat across from her when they sat down. Skye couldn't help but think how sweet he still looked when he smiled sometimes, remembering how many hearts he'd melted as a kit, just by flashing a grin or giving mammals a view of the mischievous sparkle that never left his eyes. He waited until she'd gotten her food before grabbing his, not wasting much time before cutting into it.

"I think things are finally starting to change with Hopps," he said, after swallowing a large bite. "I could've sworn she actually almost smiled at me yesterday!"

Skye laughed, though inside wished he didn't have to be excited about what should've been a long-achieved feat. He had a natural charm and charisma that had won over some of the most stubborn speciesists, so she didn't understand how a bunny like Judy could take so long just to start to trust him.

 _I hate it, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things go from here,_ she looked through her lashes at Nick, biting her lip as she remembered what had happened the last time he'd gotten his heart broken.

If that happened again, she didn't think anyone would be able to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf tags are dog tags, since I don't think anyone in Zootopia would actually know what a "dog" is…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on having each case last four chapters, like the ones in the Criminal Case games do, but only the first one ended up following that rule…

** Case 2: Love Withers **

To her surprise, Judy actually felt content, sitting in the passenger seat of the oversized cruiser, watching the gleaming city speed past, the windows rolled down to let in the perfect late spring air. It was finally the last day she’d be stuck mentoring the orange rookie behind the wheel, that she would have to worry about keeping him from doing something stupid. After today, things would go back to how they were supposed to be, and she couldn’t wait.

She glanced at the kid, watching him change lanes. He’d proven to be a capable driver, and from what she’d glimpsed of his file, had quickly gotten the hang of even the most complex maneuvers. He slowed down at a red light, reaching up to adjust the silver aviators shielding his sharp eyes from the sun. She’d already had to sit through several instances where vixens and other girls had tried to flirt with him, usually after he’d “saved” them from some disaster, usually of their own making, whether intentional or not. She was starting to wonder if he were even on that side of the fence, since his behavior in return had always been courteous at best, bordering on cold at worst.

_Wouldn’t blame him for getting tired of it…_

She’d sure gotten more than her fair share of mammals like that, bucks and other males approaching her out of nowhere during parking duty or patrols, saying whatever they thought would’ve been enough to get into her special issue uniform. She hadn’t thought about how it would accentuate her femininity, being skintight as it was, she’d chosen it purely for its practicality. The fit made it almost impossible for it to get caught on things during pursuits, and allowed for far less drag than the standard police uniform. The fabric itself was also fairly resistant to tears, providing some protection against glancing blows from a knife or other sharp weapon. Her wrist and knee guards worked much the same way, and she’d learned a long time ago how to use them to her advantage, able to put more power behind her blows without having to worry as much about fractures or joint damage. The gritty, sandpaper feel of her foot wraps had taken some getting used to, but they allowed her to change direction on a dime without losing much traction, if any.

She figured the bulletproof vest wasn’t much of one, since it wouldn’t do any good against anything bigger than a rabbit’s gun, but that was why she’d worked so hard to develop her speed and agility, as well as her strength. Her small size had been a start to making her a hard target, but one that could flip and ricochet off pretty much any surface? She’d yet to meet a mammal who could keep tabs on her once she really got into it.

 _Guess all that parkour training_ did _come in handy,_ she chuckled to herself, remembering all the family members at home who had called her crazy, wasting so much time that could’ve been spent farming carrots and other veggies. She scoffed, wishing she’d been able to leave even sooner than she had, but things just hadn’t worked out that way.

 _“Dispatch to Unit Z-two-one-eight,”_ Clawhauser’s voice buzzed through the handset rigged to the dash. _“Come in, two-one-eight.”_

She went for the receiver, hitting the switch on the side.

“Copy, dispatch,” she answered. “What do we got?”

 _“We’ve got a code two-seven-three at Acacia Condos, unit one hundred,”_ the cheetah cleared his throat. _“You guys are the closest unit.”_

“Roger that, dispatch,” she didn’t hesitate. This was why she’d wanted so badly to be a cop, to help those who needed it. “We’ll check it out. Ov—”

She stopped when Nick swiped the handset from her, never taking his shaded eyes off the road.

“Might as well send a bus down after us,” he said shortly, his lips curling in an almost imperceptible snarl. “There’s a chance we’ll need it.”

_“Understood, medical team is en route. Over and out.”_

Nick set the radio back in its cradle and hit the lights; it was hard to miss the sudden tension in his shoulders, how he seemed like a bowstring ready to snap. She decided she didn’t care enough to ask, taking her tranq gun from the holster on her belt. As usual, it was in perfect working order, just like its lethal counterpart strapped in its case beneath her seat. In almost five years on the force, the only place she’d fired it had been at the shooting range, and she intended to keep it that way.

Nick had also proven to have a near flawless sense of direction, and seemed to have memorized the layout of the entire city, able to utilize shortcuts even the chief would have never thought of. She made a mental note to backtrack the route they took, thinking it could cut her commute almost by half.

“You’re nervous,” he said bluntly, the car moving seamlessly between two others that refused to pull aside. “I can see your nose twitching. That’s where your place is, isn’t it?”

She went stiff, fighting the urge to slap a hand over her face. No matter how much she trained, how many instincts she learned to suppress, she’d never been able to get control of that damn thing.

“Yes, that’s where I live,” she snapped, then shoved out a breath. “And I’m pretty sure I know which unit it’s in, I’ve responded to it before.”

“Then it sounds like I made a good call with the bus,” he flipped the sirens, most of the traffic ahead clearing the center lane as he hit the gas. Judy just sat back and closed her eyes, hoping this time she could get the mammals involved to finally listen.

* * *

The unit was two up from hers, the first one in line. The ambulance had barely turned into the short driveway when Nick pulled up to the curb, still visibly tense as he cut the engine, throwing the door open and jumping smoothly to the narrow strip of grass before the slightly wider sidewalk. Judy had to admit he carried an intimidating presence, for a four-foot, maybe ninety-pound fur ball.

“Seems pretty quiet,” one of the EMTs, a male brown coyote, said. The condos had been built with smaller mammals in mind, coyotes being the largest species that could fit in the buildings. Judy nodded, keeping a tight grip on her tranq gun, her sharp ears flicking in all directions as she tried to catch any sound.

“Wait here until we’ve cleared the place,” she ordered, going right for the dolphin statuette by the door. She unscrewed the base and dumped the key in her palm; Kiki hadn’t changed a bit. “Nick, you take the first floor, I’ve got the second.”

He nodded once, his own tranq gun up and ready.

“Got it.”

Keeping an ear out for trouble inside, she turned the key slowly in the lock, knowing Hamon would hear the click otherwise. He was the largest, most violent rabbit she’d ever known, his temper on a hair trigger. Kiki, a white and tan pygmy goat barely half his age, lived in constant fear of him, having been persuaded to quit her job as his secretary so they could be together. He was also a known champion in illegal underground fight rings, making him much more of a threat than other civilians. She eased the door open and slipped inside, highly aware of the male walking stealthily behind her, feeling a small flare of jealousy when she saw the graceful ease with which he moved.

_Isn’t there some law against guys being able to do that?_

She huffed, heading for the short staircase, cringing when she saw the cracks and drag marks littering the dirty walls. She’d honestly been surprised when she’d learned Hamon had no history of drug use, drinking or even smoking, and that he’d grown up in a happy, loving family, so she wondered just what had happened to make him such a monster.

 _“Living room’s clear,”_ Nick’s low voice came over the radio strapped to her shoulder. _“So’s the kitchen, nothing in the bathroom, either.”_

She pushed open the first door after the stairs, the guest bedroom.

“First bedroom’s clear,” she clicked the receiver. “And I’m not hearing anything from the other rooms.”

He didn’t respond, and a quick glance out the window across from her said he’d gone back out to the waiting ambulance. Clearing the other bedroom and the full bathroom up there didn’t take long, and she was about to radio that the place was empty when something made her stop. She’d caught a glimpse of a small shed in the tiny backyard, already about half taken up by the narrow cement porch.

 _I don’t know what it is,_ she thought, heading back to the stairs. _But that shed’s creeping me out…_

She hurried to the kitchen and unlocked the glass door, the feeling sharpening as she slid it open. She wondered if it was just how quiet the place was, or if it was her instincts telling her to be careful, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about this call until she saw what was in there.

 _I’ll just take a peek,_ she reasoned, her hands tightening on her gun to keep them from shaking. _Either way, at least we’ll have cleared everything._

It took more than she wanted to admit to reach for the handle, only for her foot to catch on something just before she could grab it. She tried to steady herself against the door, when it simply fell out from under her; it had been taken off its hinges, then set back into place. But why?

 _What the hell is this?_ She coughed, waving the cloud of dust from her face as it settled back on the floor. It looked like a typical garden shed: a stack of flower pots in the corner, a set of folding chairs against the wall, water leaking through a hole in the ceiling.

“Wait, water?” she touched the wet spot on the back of her head, then brought her hand back around. “But it hasn’t rained in—”

She froze when she saw her fingers, her heart jumping to her throat when she looked up, only for it to slam right back through the floor.

“AHHH!”

* * *

Nick would never forget the first time he’d heard a mammal scream that way; he’d run to Judy’s aid before he’d even realized it, stumbling to a stop when he saw her. Staring wide-eyed at the ceiling of the back shed, the door lying at an angle against the opposite wall, her nose twitching erratically, her body frozen in fear. She hadn’t responded when he’d taken her hand, his tail frizzing when he’d seen the fresh blood on her fingers, felt it in the fur on the back of her head as he’d pulled her against him. She’d clung to him, pushing her face so hard into his chest he’d been amazed she hadn’t suffocated. Keeping a firm hold on her, he’d moved to see what the hell could have done that to her, his veins freezing when he’d spotted the tip of a kneecap peeking out of the fresh sod, just enough that the first mammal unlucky enough to miss it would trip over it. He guessed that was what had happened with her, and that whoever had buried the body had sabotaged the door, so whoever fell on it would also fall right into a nightmare.

The other body had been tied to the ceiling by thick strands of black wire, the barbs tearing into the victim’s neck, ankles and wrists, the half-dried crimson pool on the floor telling him they’d bled to death. He couldn’t be sure yet if either of them were the mammals they were looking for, as the condo had been treated with a strong scent neutralizer, the empty bottles having been thrown under the kitchen sink. He’d had no choice but to radio for backup, knowing he couldn’t process the scene by himself. There’d also been the fact Judy was still virtually catatonic, sitting in the passenger seat of their cruiser, staring blankly at the floor. He’d pulled his jacket out from under the driver’s seat, draping it over her stiff shoulders before going to fill in Devya Fangmeyer and her partner, Alexi Wolfard.

He’d thought about taking her home, then decided it was too close to the crime scene, and that she wouldn’t want any of their coworkers to see her like this. They’d ended up in the parking lot of her favorite coffee place, Judy still mostly out of it as he’d ordered at the drive-through, two large green teas. She’d barely moved on their way to the precinct, not touching hers until he’d already pulled into a space in a fairly secluded part of the garage, setting the slightly oversized cup between her thighs, likely to give her shaking hands something to cling to besides the lip of his jacket. He cut the engine, watching as her nose slowly stopped twitching like crazy, as she continued to stare blankly at the white plastic lid.

“I called Uncle Adrian on the way here,” he offered, hoping it would help pull her out of it. “He said he’s giving us the rest of the day off, and that we’re on desk duty for the next two.”

She finally seemed to focus on him, blinking several times before her eyes cleared.

“I’ve done this job for almost five years,” she managed lowly, her first words in over an hour. “But I’ve never seen anything like that…”

He shifted slightly, drew in a breath, then slowly blew it out.

“I did once, a long time ago,” he shivered, the memories still uncannily fresh. “I was seven, it was the first time I went to summer camp with Skye and Gid. We were coming back from a nature walk when I saw another kid going off the trail because he was chasing butterflies. I went to catch up, hoping I could get us back before anyone realized we were gone, but I ended up getting lost.”

He gulped audibly, his tail starting to puff at the thought.

“It was getting dark when I heard him scream, but by the time I got there, he’d already passed out,” he got it out quickly, not wanting to linger on the story any more than he had to. “I looked up, and just about shit myself, because he’d found something no kid should ever have to see.”

She didn’t glance at him, though one limp ear twitched slightly in his direction.

“The first thing I saw was the blood on the ground, and I was rooted to the spot as I looked up at what could’ve made that trail,” he shuddered again, more violently than before. “A body was tied to a tree with barbed wire, and I could still smell the guy’s cologne, he’d been left there to bleed to death.”

He shook his head, telling himself it was just a memory, that he wasn’t actually back in those woods.

“I didn’t even know I’d screamed until one of the councilors came running, and the next thing I remember is the whole camp being cordoned off,” he tucked his tail in his lap, holding it between his legs to try and keep it still. “I don’t think they ever found out what happened…”

It had taken almost a year of therapy to get him past it, though he doubted he’d ever stop having nightmares about it. He was just glad they weren’t nearly as common as they’d been then.

“Until then, I’d wanted to join the army, like my dad,” he went on after a while. “But seeing all that made me realize there was just as much I could do to help mammals here, so I pretty much decided to be a cop on the spot. And like you, I didn’t let anything get in the way of that.”

He stopped there, knowing she’d already read his file, since his uncle had let it slip that he’d sent it to her. He also should’ve known what her next question would be.

“You think there’s a connection?”

He shrugged.

“I doubt it’s just a coincidence,” he admitted. “But I’m not ready to think some psycho’s started killing again after fifteen years, I’d need more proof for that.”

He was surprised when she didn’t slam her cup on the console and jump out of the cruiser, or at least grab her phone to tell Bogo she’d be working this case whether he dismissed her or not. Instead, she just sat there, her nose twitching slightly as she kept staring at her now lukewarm tea, her eyes clouded and sad.

“Hopps?” he leaned over to put a hand on her shoulder, getting more worried when she still didn’t respond. “Judy? Carrots?”

Her head snapped up at that, her face creased in her characteristic anger.

“I told you to refrain from calling me Carrots, Erramun,” she snapped, the words lacking any real threat. He rolled his eyes and sat back, adjusting his tie out of habit before grabbing his own drink.

“Just wanted to make sure you were listening, Fluff,” he returned flatly, then grimaced as he took a sip. He’d never been a big fan of tea on its own, especially once it had started cooling down. “How come you’re not already storming out to solve this thing yourself? You seemed to know those mammals pretty well.”

She shook her head.

“And that’s exactly why I can’t take the case,” she revealed. “I’ve known Kiki for years, I’d never be able to stay objective about it.”

He looked at her.

“You just said ‘Kiki’, but weren’t there two mammals living there, since there were two victims out back?”

She nodded.

“Believe me, there’s no love lost between me and Hamon, he didn’t have any redeeming qualities,” she set the cup down, harder than needed. “Kiki didn’t deserve to be stuck with a monster like him, and whoever did this is likely an enemy of his, he had enough of them.”

Nick just watched as she grabbed her phone, her foot thumping impatiently at the air as she waited for whoever she’d called to pick up. He sighed, grabbing the jacket she’d thrown off her shoulders, folding it as best he could before setting it on the dash.

 _Objectivity or not, I doubt she’s going to let this case go,_ he glanced back at her, his ears flicking as he caught fragments of her quick, muttered conversation. _It’s just not what she does._


	6. Chapter 6

“Well, it’s just as Nick thought,” Honey said. “These two were knocked out before being tied up with the wire, then were left to bleed to death.”

Amelia “Honey” Badger was one of the ZPD’s top coroners, and had just finished the autopsies of their victims. The bodies had been confirmed to be Hamon Shire and his girlfriend Katherine “Kiki” Wells. Judy continued to look over the reports Honey had handed her, her eyes narrowing when she saw just how the couple had been knocked out.

“They were both…roofied?”

Honey nodded.

“The doses were enough to keep them down the whole night, they likely never knew they’d been drugged.”

Judy had barely gotten through the day off she and Nick had been given after finding the crime scene, and had taken the first opportunity to hit the morgue that she could. The rookie had still been deep in his work when she’d slipped out of the cubicle, and she figured she had at least a half hour before he realized she hadn’t come back. She may not have taken the case, but that didn’t mean she was going to let herself stay in the dark about it.

“Neither of them had any history of drug use,” she closed the folder and gave it back to Honey. She was amazed she’d gotten the words out without her voice cracking. Honey drummed her thick fingers on the file before setting it down, turning to the small body covered in a sheet on the closest autopsy table. “So even if this wasn’t the ‘date rape drug’, it’s clear only the killer could’ve given it to them.”

She barely kept from turning away when Honey folded back the sheet draped over the second body, uncovering Kiki’s pretty tan and white face. Judy had been called ‘cute’ by plenty of mammals over the years, but Kiki had been the very embodiment of it: small and dainty, sweet and kind. She hadn’t had a mean or vengeful bone in her body, and had been selfless to a fault.

“She’s the last one who deserved to die like this…” Judy laid a hand on the edge of the table, willing back the tears she felt starting to build. She’d been assigned as Kiki’s big sister in a program for impoverished children, and even with how stressed and busy she’d been while preparing for the academy, she’d made time to do whatever the younger girl had wanted. To see her this way, pale and still when she’d always been so bright, was more than she could bear.

 _I’ll find out who did this to you, Kiki,_ she vowed silently, her fingers tightening on the cold, unforgiving steel. _I’ll find them and make sure they pay!_

She swiped at her eyes, then turned and stormed out, not slowing down until she’d gotten back to her cubicle. Stopping short when she saw the annoyed look on Nick’s face, his neatly trimmed and filed claws drumming steadily on the arm of his chair.

“I know you were just in the morgue,” he said shortly. “I thought you said you were staying away from this case?”

She huffed, pushing past him and dropping heavily into her own seat.

“What’s it to you?” she turned her back to him, she didn’t want or need his petty validation. “I have the most reason to want this case closed, so why shouldn’t I take it?”

“Because you said yourself you’re too close to it,” he countered. “And I doubt you’d be able to keep your emotions out of it. If anything, you’d—”

She cut him off.

“Didn’t I tell you to keep your nose in your own business? I’m taking this case, Erramun, you’re just wasting your breath and my time.”

She figured that would be enough to shut him up, waking her computer and diving right into the files she’d dug up on Hamon’s and Kiki’s backgrounds. What she didn’t expect was for him to twist her chair around, looming over her with the coldest look she’d ever seen on his face.

“You’re even dumber than you look if you think I’m going to let you get away with treating me like shit,” his voice was low, deeper than usual, his eyes sparking harshly. He leaned closer, lips curling back from long white teeth. “All I’ve done is try to be a good partner to you, to show you I’m someone you can rely on, not some sad little punching bag you can beat up to boost your ego.”

Judy felt her nose start to involuntarily twitch, her heart beginning to thud against her ribs. She couldn’t keep herself from drawing back, that old, instinctual fear twisting in her stomach.

“I’m going to tell you one last time,” he went on menacingly, leaning closer to her. “Treat me with the respect I deserve, or I’ll make sure you _never_ wear a badge again. Get it, Hopps?”

She froze, staring blankly back into his furious gaze, then felt her own rage boil over. How dare some upstart rookie try to tell her how to do her job, to tell her anything!

“Listen, you orange sack of shit,” she grabbed his tie, yanking down hard as she leapt to her feet. “You and I both know you only got here because your uncle’s the chief, so stop trying to act all high and mighty, and learn your place!”

He scoffed, his fingers clamping hard on her wrist, and she swore a dark pleasure filled his eyes when she whimpered softly in pain.

“You’d know all about acting high and mighty, Carrots,” he said, throwing her hand down. “I suggest getting your head out of your own ass before trying to tell anyone how to live their lives.”

He went to his chair and sat down, going back to whatever he’d been working on when she’d stepped out. She held her hand to her chest, biting her lip as it faintly throbbed, her low, quick breaths taking too long to calm.

 _H-How_ dare _he put his hands on me,_ she thought, tears of ire and frustration welling in her eyes. She looked down at her wrist, still warm from his assault. It also hurt much more than it should have.  _I should have him written up for that!_

She was surprised when the idea didn’t come with the joy it had before; instead, it brought a flurry of new emotions. Satisfaction that he wasn’t just sitting back and taking it from her, fear that he’d actually follow through with his threats, and something else she didn’t want to acknowledge, but also couldn’t ignore.

_O-Oh, God!_

* * *

Nick couldn’t believe what he had just done. He hoped it would mean she’d finally stop dragging him through the mud, and not that he’d end up suspended, if not fired, for assaulting a fellow officer.

 _I just grabbed her wrist,_ he reminded himself. _I don’t think I really hurt her or anything…_

He risked a glance behind him, wincing when he saw she was still clutching that hand to her chest, her face twisted slightly in pain. Maybe he had done more than he’d thought.

 _Rabbits are pretty fragile,_ he thought, turning back around before she caught him staring. It was amazing enough that she’d made it through the academy, let alone this long on the job without any serious damage, physically, at least. _So much for her ever trusting me…_

He looked over his shoulder again, watching as she got up, her posture stiff as ever when she strode out of the cubicle, not even sparing him the smallest glance. He sighed, opening his desk drawer and grabbing his iPod, scrolling through his playlists before choosing one at random. He put in his earbuds and hit shuffle, turning down the volume when My Name started blaring.

 _I’ve had about all I can take of her shit,_ he drummed his claws on the keyboard without actually typing anything. _But I can’t just give up on her, she can’t keep going like this!_

Groaning in frustration, he pushed back from the desk, turned off his iPod and wrapped the earbud cord around it, then shoved it in his pocket. It was obvious he’d never get anything done in this state of mind. He’d go down to the coroner’s lab and see the results of the tests and autopsies himself, see if there was anything he could do to make catching the killer easier.

He headed for the elevator and slapped the call button, his tail twitching as he all but paced in the few seconds it took to arrive. When it finally did, he stepped in and hit the button for the second subfloor, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms as he watched the steel doors slide shut.

 _I already saw one mammal work themselves to death,_ his claws dug into his sleeve. _I’m not about to let it happen again._

The floor was as quiet as he’d expected, muted music the only sound besides the faint buzzing of the fluorescents overhead. The coroner’s office was connected to the autopsy room at the end of the hall, the morgue doors to his left when he stopped. He’d known Honey since he was a kit, the badger being the only babysitter he and Skye hadn’t managed to scare off, she always had loved a challenge.

“Nicky!”

He jumped, choking when she suddenly squeezed him from behind. Her death hugs had been the only thing he and Skye were afraid of as kids, though at least now there was less potential damage they could cause. She laughed when she finally let go, still smirking as he straightened himself out.

“H-Hey, Aunt Honey,” he managed, coughing a bit. “It’s been a while!”

“Too long,” she scolded lightly. “You were still waiting for your acceptance letter from the academy!”

He winced, rubbing the back of his neck. He’d made training and work his priorities then, wanting to make up for all the time he’d had to waste while his arm healed.

“I know, I know,” his tail curled around his feet. “I should’ve come to see you before I left, but I was just so busy…”

He looked up when she huffed, gazing back at him with an annoyed expression.

“No point in getting all hung up on it now,” she went to a long steel table against the back wall, grabbing the last two files in the long line spread across it. “Especially since we both know what you’re really here for.”

Nick winced again before taking them, his gut clenching when he saw Kiki’s picture. She’d been beautiful, and according to everyone who’d known her, had practically been a saint. Hamon, on the other hand, had been a seething ball of rage, going by his long record of assault charges. And those were just the ones where he’d been caught.

“Roofied, huh?” he flipped through Hamon’s file, drawing back from it when he saw the close-up photos of the rabbit’s wounds. Just as he’d thought, the barbs on the wire had been big enough to pierce almost halfway to the bone, assuring whoever was tied with it would exsanguinate. “Even without the drugs, the killer would have to be pretty strong to have pulled all this off.”

He tucked them under his arm.

“Coyotes are the largest mammals that can fit in those condos,” he went on. “And even then, it’d be kind of tight. My guess is, since they were able to do all this without being seen, we’re looking for a smaller species.”

“They would’ve had to know the killer,” Judy spoke up behind him. How the hell could he have missed her coming in? “Neither of them had any history of alcohol or drug use, and there were no signs of forced entry anywhere on the property.”

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away from this,” he turned to her, his ears falling back slightly when he say the brace on her wrist, how she kept that hand fairly motionless at her side. “You know the chief will lose it if he finds out you’re investigating this.”

He didn’t like the look she gave him then.

“You mean ‘we’re’ investigating this,” she corrected. “As much as I hate working with greenhorns, I’ll admit you’re a fast learner, Erramun, and what better way to speed up this mentoring crap than have you help solve this case?”

He had to agree with her. The sooner they found this guy, the sooner he’d be able to prove he was worth her respect, that working with him would only be better for her, for both of them.

“You knew these two better than I did,” he turned to her. “Where do we start?”

* * *

“Kiki never liked going out,” Judy tapped the corner of her notepad against her palm. “Even before she had to worry about Hamon’s jealous tantrums.”

She heard Nick scoff, glancing over to see him looking through the copy of Kiki’s autopsy report Honey had given them, while she went through Hamon’s.

“He must have been one hell of a charmer the rest of the time,” he said. She nodded.

“Trust me, he was. No one believed he was capable of those fits until they saw one for themselves, and even then, some of them refused to accept he was really that violent.”

Nick shuddered, closed the file and picked up another one, Hamon’s criminal record. The small, cozy room they sat in was a disused janitor’s closet on the first subfloor; she’d come across it a few weeks after starting the job, and since then had turned it into a second home. The love seat and low table had been brought in a few pieces at a time, then assembled after she’d decided where she wanted them.

“I have a friend on the streets,” Nick said suddenly. “Hamon may not have done drugs or anything, but he was still part of illegal fight clubs; starting there would be our best bet.”

She hesitated, just slightly, before nodding; she still didn’t enjoy having to agree with his insight.

“Talk to your friend when we’re done here,” she said, adjusting her wrist brace. She’d worn all sorts of them, and casts, for about as long as she could remember, but she’d never gotten used to how restrictive they were, and more than once had ended up making the injuries that had left her stuck in them worse. She just wondered how she'd missed the sprain Nick had unknowingly aggravated. “I’ll go to some of our undercover guys and see if they can tell us anything.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he stood, groaning softly as he stretched his arms over his head. She found it surprisingly hard to suppress a giggle when he shook himself after, guessing it was a general canid thing, instead of unique to wolves as she’d thought. “I’m going to hit the deli on the corner, you want anything?”

She shook her head.

“I just had a big salad,” she answered quickly. “But thanks, anyway.”

He looked at her, then shrugged, straightening his uniform before stepping out. Once he was gone, she let out the breath she’d forgotten she was holding, slumping back on the couch like all her bones had turned to jelly. As if it hadn’t been enough of a pain to be around him, now just his scent was enough to annoy her. Well, not annoy, exactly, but she refused to think what else it could be, there wasn’t any time for nonsense like that.

 _We have two dead mammals and no clue who killed them,_ she thought, thoroughly ticked with herself. _And what the hell am I doing? Sitting here, staring at reports with my head half in the damn clouds!_

She had no idea why it had started happening, but all of a sudden, it was almost impossible to focus around him, when before it had been all too easy to forget he existed. It was probably because she kept forgetting to refill the prescription for her suppressants, and her stupid rabbit sex drive was latching on to the fact she’d been so close to a male in his prime, the biologically perfect choice for a mate. How she was even picking up on hormones she wasn’t remotely wired to, she had no clue, all she knew was that it pissed the hell out of her, and that, for once, she couldn’t wait to clock out for the day. She whipped out her phone and called her pharmacy, asking how long it would take to get the refill ready, and that she’d be there right after work to pick it up. That still left her with almost five hours she’d still have to endure his dumb scent, but she’d just have to suck it up and deal with it. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time.

 _I better eat that salad before he comes back and realizes I lied to his face,_ she straightened the papers and folders halfheartedly, knowing they’d just get messed up again. _Or I’ll never hear the end of it._

She got up and stretched, then went to the mini fridge tucked beneath a broken corner shelf. One of her nephews had given it to her for Christmas, and it hadn’t taken long for her to bring it in. She knew no one would ever try stealing her lunch, it wouldn’t be a mouthful for a wolf, let alone any of the bigger officers, but keeping it there was so much easier than trying to use the giant fridge in the break room, which she could crawl under with room to spare. Her parents had had an amazing harvest that year, and had sent her over a month’s worth of fruit and vegetables from their family farm. She thought briefly of baking something with the blueberries, Nick having mentioned they were his favorite, but quickly dismissed the idea. She didn’t care what he liked, and she wasn’t about to waste time on someone she could barely stand.

 _I’ll just start having bigger smoothies for dinner,_ she thought, wishing the twinge in her gut would stop. That had been happening for days now, and she was starting to wonder if she were getting sick.

 _Doesn’t matter if I am or not,_ she decided. _I’m not giving up on this case. I’m going to find Kiki’s killer, no matter what it takes!_


	7. Chapter 7

The last place Skye had expected to see Nick was on the basketball court, really a plain concrete slab behind their apartment building, a pole at each end with a hoop and no net. The last time he’d gone near one was in high school, when he’d been hit in the face by a lion-sized ball during PE, ending up with a broken eye socket and cracked cheek bone. She watched him take several shots, all of which missed, chuckling when she heard his muttered, frustrated cursing.

“I’m sure you’ll be breaking your old records in no time, Slick,” she caught the ball when it bounced toward her, after hitting the rim and sailing back over his head. He scoffed.

“I wouldn’t be out here if it weren’t for this case I’m on,” he ran his hands through his headfur, as messy as when he’d woken up. “Hopps is still pulling her ‘I don’t need no partner’ act, and all the leads she’s let me anywhere near have been dead ends.”

Skye sighed, spun the ball on her finger and took her own shot, doing a little cheer for herself when it sailed cleanly through the hoop. She laughed when he stuck out his tongue at her, going to sit beside him when he plopped down in the middle of the sun-soaked court.

“I don’t know how much longer I can put up with this,” he said suddenly, burying his face in his hands. “She just refuses to see I’m on her side, she’s still barely accepting the fact that we’re partners!”

Skye was amazed he’d lasted this long with Judy, not that she’d ever say that out loud.

“I know I said I’d wait until she was ready to open up to me,” he added after a while. “But I think I should just accept it’s never going to happen. She’s too damn stubborn and prideful to accept the fact she needs help.”

She rubbed his back comfortingly, like she’d done when he was sick as a kid.

“Or maybe you need to find a different way to help her,” she told him. “So she doesn’t know you’re doing it.”

He scoffed, shrugging off her hand as he got to his feet.

“Like I could ever pull that off, half the time she seems to know what most mammals are thinking before they do,” he shook his head. “I’ve already made up my mind, I’m going to ask Uncle Adrian for a new partner, it’s better for everyone.”

Skye couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so much anger boil up at once. Without thinking, she grabbed the ball and threw it, the high, rusted chainlink fence around the court rattling when the ball smashed into it.

“That stupid, arrogant little rat!” she growled through her teeth. “I knew she was stubborn, but I never thought she’d be this damn bad! I am so sick and tired of seeing her treat you that way!”

She grabbed the ball when it bounced back and threw it blindly, Nick crying out when it slammed into his stomach. He dropped to his knees, coughing as he tried to catch the breath she’d seriously knocked out of him.

“Oh, Nick,” she ran to his side. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that!”

He flashed a shaking smile.

“I-It’s fine,” he coughed again, then winced. “N-No wonder you were always captain of the basketball team…”

She giggled nervously, then helped him to his feet.

“At least that bruise she gave you already healed,” she tried to joke. He didn’t say anything, his eyes clouding like they always did when he got lost in his head. She wished she didn’t recognize the look on his face; she’d only seen it once before, and she still couldn’t believe he’d ever gotten over it.

 _I’ll talk to her tomorrow,_ she decided, grabbing the ball as they passed it. _Maybe she’ll finally listen if it comes from another girl._

“So, Gid invited us to go to the arcade with his sisters next weekend,” she said out loud, hoping to wake him up. It didn’t surprise her when he didn’t respond, he never did when he got like this. She’d bring it up again in a few days, hopefully after their biggest problem had been solved.

 _I’ll lock her in a holding cell, if that’s what it takes to make her listen,_ she fought to keep the snarl off her lips. It was time Judy Hopps learned what happened when she screwed with the Erramuns.

* * *

Her post-shift workout had been particularly satisfying today, the first serious one since getting her brace taken off. Judy moaned softly in satisfaction as she stretched, loving the pull in her legs, the feeling spreading through her whole body. The last few days had been strangely refreshing, even as she continued to mourn the loss of her friend. She’d passed all the leads she knew wouldn’t go anywhere to the rookie, giving her all the time she wanted to focus on the real ones. She hadn’t found any actual suspects yet, but she could feel in her gut that she was getting closer, all she needed was one more big clue.

Her ears twitched when the locker room door slammed open, but the mammal who turned the corner was one of the last she had expected.

“Looks like someone could use a sparring session,” she straightened, seeing the furious look on the white vixen’s face. She wasn’t overly fond of the girl, but she could at least do that much for her. “Everything okay, Skye?”

Her eyes widened a bit when Skye growled, the sound unlike anything she’d heard from the fox.

“Now that you ask, it fucking isn’t,” she stormed closer, Judy crying out when Skye grabbed the front of her crop top, hoisting her easily off the floor. The smile on her muzzle was almost evil. “It’s time you and I had a little talk, Hopps, girl to girl.”

She dropped Judy in an undignified heap, the rabbit scooting back on her tail in instinctual fear. She had taught Skye everything she knew about hand-to-hand, as a favor to the chief, the younger female one of the only ones who’d ever been able to beat her.

“Nick just told me he’s going to ask our uncle for a new partner,” she went on, before Judy could speak. “Care to tell me what that’s all about?”

Judy got to her feet and brushed herself off.

“So he’s finally figured it out?” she smirked smugly. “Took him long—”

She cut herself off when Skye growled again, barely able to keep her hands from flying to her mouth.

“I’ve had all I can take of your bullshit,” she snapped. “Nick has been nothing but caring and patient with you since day one, and all you’ve done is treat him like shit!”

Judy scoffed.

“Now that’s going a bit far, isn’t—”

“No, it’s not,” Skye spoke over her. “I’ve seen how you treat him here, and he’s told me _everything_ that’s happened elsewhere. I’m here to tell you that you are finally going to get your head out of your overgrown ass and start treating him right, or I am going to recommend you to the chief next time layoffs come around.”

Judy glowered at her, her fear evaporating.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Skye chuckled, the sound chilling.

“Wouldn’t I? It’s the least you’ve earned. You don’t deserve to wear that badge.”

Judy gaped at her.

“H-How dare you!” she stammered angrily. “I-I’m the best cop in—”

“Not anymore, sweetheart,” Skye interrupted again. “You’ve forgotten what it means to be an officer, you don’t care whose back you stab to get what you want. All you care about is feeding your sad, pathetic little ego, deluding yourself into thinking you are _anything_ worthy of _any_ kind of respect!”

She stepped closer, boxing Judy in against a tiger-sized locker.

“Well, guess what, Hopps? You’re not, and you never will be unless you grow up and stop acting like a spoiled brat, throwing tantrums because she doesn’t get her way,” she crossed her arms, scowling down at her. “All I have to do is tell Chief Bogo everything you’ve done to Nick, and he’ll have you suspended until you get the help you so obviously need, or he’ll just fire you, regardless of your ‘near-spotless record’. Your choice, Carrots, so I suggest you choose wisely.”

She stepped back, sneering.

“I’m glad we could have this little chat. Think on it, won’t you?”

She turned and walked away, as though nothing had happened. Judy was struck numb until long after the door had shut, her brain scrambling to process what she had just heard. Her first reaction should have been rage—how dare anybody speak to her that way!—but instead, she was shocked to feel sadness, regret, even fear. Not because she had been threatened with the loss of her job, the one thing she’d willingly sacrificed most of her life for, but because Nick was actually going through with asking for a new partner. She couldn’t believe how much the thought of it hurt, how unbearable the idea of being alone again was, it was all she had wanted since being assigned as his mentor!

 _I-I’m probably just rattled,_ she tried to reason. It was the surprise of being hit with all of that at once, seeing so much anger from someone who hadn’t seemed to know what the emotion was. _I’ll be fine after a good night’s sleep._

She finished her stretches, then got dressed, trying to take comfort in the softness of her new leggings, the familiar smell of the detergent on her favorite blue top. She tugged up her jean skirt and fastened it, stuffed the week’s soiled workout togs in her duffle and zipped it shut, shrugging the strap over her shoulder. Even if she were still confused about all this in the morning, she had her weekend off to look forward to, more than enough time to sort through it all, to decide what she really wanted.

She headed out, taking the stairs as she always did. It gave her a few more minutes of solitude, some quiet to at least try and start thinking things through. The old side entrance she’d found while trying to familiarize herself with the precinct also allowed her to bypass the lobby, Clawhauser’s cheerful, never-ending chatter being the last thing she needed right now. Shielding her eyes from the sun starting to set over the city, momentarily deaf from the sudden blare of traffic in the streets, she didn’t notice the shadows suddenly shift against the wall.

Someone wrenched her arms behind her, tall enough she couldn’t even whip her ears in their face, slamming a heavy foot down on both of hers. Their other hand clamped tightly over her mouth, a wad of fabric being forced past her lips; not enough to choke, but enough to muffle any scream, and make her sharp teeth useless. She froze when she heard a jackknife spring open, her eyes widening when a masked mammal stepped in front of her, twirling it so casually in their fingers.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Miss Bunny Cop herself,” they laughed, tossing the knife up and catching it cleanly by the handle. “There’s a…business matter, we’ve been meaning to discuss with you.”

She kept struggling, but the one holding her was too strong, and had her effectively immobilized. She shrank back against them when the knife wielder came closer, her nose twitching like mad as her gaze locked on the gleaming blade.

“It’s about an old partner of ours, someone you’ve come to know quite well,” they seemed to smile under their mask. “You see, he recently had an…accident, that we found out you’re looking into, and there’s just one little request we have.”

They pressed the knife to her throat, hard enough to feel the cold steel through her fur.

“Shut down the investigation,” the pleasant tone vanished. “Or we’ll start carving up your…not-so-little family, one…by…one.”

They held the tip to her nose.

“Get me, long ears?”

Tears welling in her eyes, she nodded as best she could, collapsing like a rag doll when she was let loose.

“I’m glad we understand each other,” they closed the knife and tucked it away. “You take care, now.”

She barely noticed when they took off, light-headed as she fought to try and breathe. That hadn’t just happened, it _couldn’t_ have just happened!

She winced at the sting in her neck, her heart dropping to her gut when she saw the blood on her fingers, at the same time searing hot and biting cold.

_No…_

Grabbing her bag, she sprinted around to the front of the building, not wanting to be alone in the empty, echoing hallways of the subfloors. She panicked when she ran into someone, knocking them both over, a scream getting trapped in her throat when strong hands gripped her shoulders.

“Judy, it’s okay,” the voice was calm, just like that other mammal’s. Solid arms wrapped gently but firmly around her. “It’s just me, it’s Nick.”

_Nick…_

She looked up at him, seeing the fear in his deep green eyes, the worry creasing that russet-furred face. Comfort flooded her then, and she buried her face in his chest, clinging tightly to his shirt.

“Oh, Nick,” her voice trembled. “Nick…”

* * *

“They took me by surprise,” Judy said, as her neck was being looked at. Alexi had been an EMT before joining the force, and was the one most officers went to when they needed to be patched up. Devya sat across from them, taking her statement. “I’d just gotten outside, so the sun was blinding me and the traffic had me half-deaf, they must have been waiting for me.”

Judy hadn’t strayed far from Nick since she’d run into him outside, and even now, he was next to her in the oversized chair, their hips nearly touching, his arm propped behind her. His whole body was stiff, his tail bristled with anger; it was almost nice, knowing he felt it for her, instead of at her, for once. It was hard to resist the sudden urge she had to kiss his cheek, but she did, solely because she would be mortified enough about all of this in the morning. She couldn’t believe she’d been overpowered so easily!

“It’s not deep,” Alexi finished dressing it. “Just clean it and change the bandage for the next couple days, and you’ll be fine.”

She nodded, sighing heavily as she let her head drop against Nick’s side. He was so warm, and she was so tired, but she still had work to do before she could let herself sleep.

“I didn’t see the one who grabbed me,” she went on. “But they were taller than me, even with my ears, and strong enough to keep me pinned; they shoved a rag in my mouth so I couldn’t scream, or even bite.”

“So they knew who they were dealing with,” Nick’s voice vibrated through her, and he touched her back. “They did their research before confronting you.”

She nodded, smothering a small yawn with her hand.

“The other one was wearing a mask and had a jackknife, that’s what they cut me with,” she shuddered. “I think they were talking about the investigation into Hamon’s and Kiki’s murders, they said they’d start…carving up my family…if I didn’t shut it down…”

She turned further into her partner’s side, no longer able to hold back her frightened tears. She felt him growl, his arm tightening around her, and she tried to take solace in it. The fact he was ready to fight for her, to protect her even after all she’d done to him. A light scratching and click told her Devya had finished with her notes.

“Bogo won’t have any choice but to take you off the case now,” the tigress told her. “And I know even you wouldn’t want to risk your family by trying to solve it, anyway.”

Judy nodded. She had gotten many threats in the past, from all kinds of mammals, but this was the first that had truly scared her, and she wasn’t sure she could get past it enough to keep investigating.

“I’ll tell the chief to give you the next couple days off, too, Nick,” Devya added. “You shouldn’t be alone after all this, Judy.”

She wanted to protest, tell them she didn’t need anyone looking after her, but she couldn’t bring herself to. Besides, what better way to finally decide how she felt toward Nick than to have him hanging around? She let go of him and slid to the floor, hoping no one noticed just how heavily she had to lean against the base of the chair to keep her balance. It wasn’t the first time she’d been assaulted, but it was the only time she’d been made to feel powerless, like all her skills were useless.

“I’ll take you home,” Nick said, touching her shoulder. She was shocked how natural it felt, like he’d been born to stand by her side. He grabbed her bag from the other chair, able to carry it easily in one hand, keeping pace with her all the way to the parking lot. Her jaw dropped when she saw the gleaming navy and chrome motorcycle; he opened one of the side bags and pulled out a purple helmet her size, replacing it with her duffle.

“I hoped I’d be able to take you for a ride someday,” he handed it to her, then grabbed the black one waiting on the seat. “Just didn’t think it’d be after something like this…”

She stared at the helmet as he pulled his on, trying to keep her hands from shaking. She could still feel her lips trembling.

“Judy?” he looked over his shoulder, having already climbed on. She swiped at her eyes, tugged the helmet over her ears, then scampered up on the seat behind him. She hesitated before wrapping her arms around his waist, her breath catching in her throat. Nick was more muscular than he looked with his thicker fur, and it was hard to keep her hands from wandering as he started the bike, the purring vibrations of the engine sending a series of hot spikes through her blood.

 _Oh, sweet cheese,_ she clutched more tightly when they took off, hoping he couldn’t feel how hard her heart was pounding through his faux-leather jacket. How could she even feel like this, after everything she’d just been through?

 _And I’m his senior officer, his mentor,_ she tried to scold herself, knowing it was pointless. After all, it hadn’t stopped her before, and she doubted it would be enough to stop her this time.


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost dark when they reached Judy's condo. Nick eased his bike into the driveway and cut the engine, his ears starting to burn when he realized just how tightly she was holding him. As much as she'd pissed him off the last couple months, he hadn't tried to deny his growing attraction to her. Her strong will, sharp tongue and ass-kicking skills were enough to make anyone admire her, but he was drawn to the warmth he knew laid beneath all of that, the bubbly, chipper bunny she'd been just a few years ago. He was determined to show her it was okay to be that way again, that she had no reason to act so closed-off and cold, especially with him.

"Can you get down?" he asked. "I don't know if you've ever ridden one of these."

He felt her nod against his back, and she pulled her arms from around him. She wobbled a bit when she climbed down, grabbing the edge of the seat to keep her balance.

"Not for a while, a lot of my brothers have them," she opened the side bag and grabbed her duffle, setting the helmet back in its place. "This thing is gorgeous, Nick, how'd you ever afford it?"

He chuckled, hopping off beside her.

"I've been saving for it since fifth grade, after my cousin bought his, I just got it last weekend," he took off his helmet and set it on the seat. "I know you probably just want me to leave, but—"

"No," she looked up at him, smiling sadly. "I can't explain it, but, I actually _want_ to have you around, at least for tonight. You can leave your bike in the garage."

She dug around in one of the outer pockets of her bag, took out a key fob and hit the button. The single car garage was as empty as he'd thought it would be, the washer and dryer sitting on a platform next to the door that led inside. There were a few boxes stacked in the corner, sealed and unlabeled, and he wondered briefly what was in them as he wheeled the bike in, leaving it by the wall as she hit the button again. She watched it close, then flicked through the few keys on the fob until she found the one she wanted.

"I don't go shopping until tomorrow," she told him. "So all I can really offer is coffee and apple slices with peanut butter, I've also got crackers…"

He barely heard her, not sure what he was more surprised at: the fact she'd actually accepted his offer to stay with her for a while, or that she was actually being civil with him. Was it just because of what she'd been through today, or was she trying to make up for how she'd treated him?

"That's fine," he followed her inside. "But I could also order something, if you wanted."

Her ears were limp against her back as she leaned against the wall, her arms wrapped around herself. She shook her head.

"I couldn't eat anything right now," she said lowly. "I just thought you'd be hungry."

"I might be later," he answered. "But right now, I want to make sure you're okay."

She swallowed hard, then seemed to choke.

"I-I'm not, Nick," he knew how much it took her to admit that. "Not for a long time…"

She dropped her bag, then took his hand, pulling him to the living room. The last thing he'd expected were the photos on the mantle above a disused fireplace, their names engraved in the polished frames in cursive.

"Bucky was my first partner," she nodded at the left frame: a young kudu leaning against the wall of the precinct with a small, cocky smile. "We were off-duty, and he was stabbed while trying to save an old ewe from a mugger. He ended up needing a colostomy bag, and once he recovered, he resigned and he and his fiancé left the city."

Nick's breath caught in his throat. He wanted to ask why she was suddenly sharing all this, when she wouldn't give him the time of day before, deciding to wait until he'd heard every story. Her eyes got mistier when she turned to the third portrait: a sow with a neat flop of blond hair, wearing a pale blue sundress and holding a glass of white wine.

"Brigett was my best friend at the academy," she went on, unable to look at any of them now. "She was part of Precinct One's T.U.S.K unit, and she…"

She choked again, then swiped at her eyes.

"She got caught in a bomb blast, a piece of shrapnel got through her vest…"

He remembered hearing about that, just after Skye had left for the academy. A teenage rhino had found some ordinance in the Rainforest District and had brought it to school, not knowing it was still live. All it had taken was one wrong move, and almost a third of the school had been reduced to rubble.

"Brigett and I were talking to her niece's class," she went on. "I'd gone back to the car to get something, and I was still in the parking lot when…"

She didn't continue, she didn't need to. Officer Swinton had been stuck in a wheelchair ever since, paralyzed from the waist down. Nick's attention shifted to the central photo, different from the others in two key ways. Bucky's and Brigett's frames were brown, their names in gold across the bottom, but this one was black, the name silver along the top. It showed a handsome pale gray hare with black stripes on his cheeks, smiling warmly at the beautiful bunny doe sitting next to him, her violet eyes shining as blissfully as his dark blue ones.

"Jack was the first one I was assigned to mentor," Judy's voice was softer, her joy in the snapshot nonexistent outside of it. She shook her head again, the faintest ghost of a fond smile curling her lips. "He was always getting into trouble, it was like being with a kit sometimes."

She sighed heavily, holding her clasped hands to her chest.

"I had no idea how he felt until he asked me out, and the next thing I knew, we were exclusive," she dropped her hands, staring at the floor. "He called to say he'd be late for dinner the night he was supposed to meet my parents, he was helping a family with a flat tire. I told him it was fine, that making sure they got home safe was more important, and that was the last time I spoke to him…"

She hiccuped, her fists clenching at her sides.

"H-He'd just finished when another car swerved on the freeway, and he…" she gulped, the tears that had been building in her eyes starting to spill down her cheeks. "H-He was crushed between them…he _died_ , Nick, all because he wanted to help someone!"

She collapsed, her anguished cries cutting him to the core. He sat down beside her, pulling her gently against him, letting her sob into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Judy," he said softly, unsure what else he could say. He didn't fight the tears starting to prick his own eyes, letting them soak his facial fur as he continued to hold her. He wasn't about to let her feel like she had to keep carrying this alone. "I'm so sorry…"

He let the silence linger, his heart slowing down as her sobs did, until at last, she passed out, and he wondered just how long she'd been making herself hide all of this.

 _I knew she must have been through something,_ he thought, getting carefully to his feet. Judy was heavier than she looked, and his legs were asleep from being on the floor for so long. _But I never thought it was_ …that.

He adjusted his hold on her and headed up the short staircase, nudging open the few doors in the tiny hallway. The first on the left was a small, empty bedroom, the one on the right a spotless pale blue and white bathroom. The last one was another bedroom, not much bigger than the first, the bed crowded with every color of stuffed bunny, others lounging on the long white shelves screwed to each wall.

 _She must miss home more than she lets on_ …

He took half a second to enjoy the plush, pastel purple rug beneath his feet, then pulled back a corner of the yellow patchwork quilt, likely her mother's work, then gently laid her out. She barely stirred, groaning sleepily as he tucked it around her, struck when he saw all the hardness and anger had left her face.

 _She's gorgeous,_ he slipped from the room as quietly as he could; he held a hand to his chest, his tail frizzing when he realized how fast his heart was beating. He swallowed, glancing back in the room to make sure she was still out before closing the door, leaving it cracked as he crept back downstairs. _She'll probably kill me tomorrow, but I can't leave her like this._

He sat on the couch, pulled off his jacket and hung it from the arm, then took off his shirt, folding it carefully before putting it on the coffee table. He took one last look at the photos as he laid down, his gut sinking as he thought about what she'd told him, thinking it was no wonder that she acted so cold. She blamed herself for everything that had happened, even when it was clear none of it had been her fault.

 _I'm not about to let you go through that again, Judy,_ he promised silently, gripping his wolf tags. _You, and this job, are too important to me._

* * *

Judy couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so well. She sat up and stretched, smiling dreamily as she turned to the window, the shelves of trophies and plaques on either side. Until she recalled what had happened the day before, and her joy at the sunlight spilling through her gauzy yellow curtains turned into a lead balloon. She kicked off her covers, briefly wondering how she'd gotten in bed in the first place, going stiff when she heard noise downstairs. Grabbing the tranq gun she kept in her bedside table, she flicked off the safety and sneaked out, following the sounds to the kitchen, her jaw dropping when she saw the fox at her stove, his long, bushy tail swaying in lazy contentment.

"Nick?" she brought her gun down. "How did you get here?"

He moved a pan off the burner and shut it off, wiping his hands on a towel before laying it back on the counter.

"I brought you home after you were attacked yesterday," he said as he turned to her. He wore a white tee with a faded Wilde Times logo under an open red plaid shirt, his frayed blue jeans slightly torn in one knee. "You asked me to come in for a while, then passed out after you told me some things. I didn't feel right leaving you alone, so I kind of spent the night on the couch."

She set her gun next to the fridge, her eyes widening when she saw what he'd been making.

"Are these…pancakes?"

They were almost perfect recreations of the ZPD's badge, a cake cone with a tall swirl of rainbow soft serve, a waffle, of all things, and a fat orange carrot. He chuckled.

"Dad would make these for Skye and me every weekend he was home, and then I learned to make them myself," he smiled guiltily. "But don't expect me to be able to do anything else in the kitchen, I can barely boil water without messing up."

She laughed, watching as he set up another pan, grabbing one of the clear condiment bottles lined up on the counter, each filled with a different color batter.

"A blueberry?" she giggled as it took shape. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because I'm just that predictable," he smirked back at her, then became serious. "You sure you're okay? You told me some pretty heavy stuff last night."

He nodded toward the picture frames on the mantle, and her ears flushed red.

"I actually forgot about that, if you can believe it," she peeked at him through her lashes, biting the inside of her cheek when she saw the muscles shift in his forearms as he manipulated the pan and bottles, building another edible picture she couldn't see. "Look, Nick, I…"

"I tracked down some new leads last night, after I put you to bed," he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I sent the info to Wolfard and Fangmeyer before I went out."

"Out?" she went to sit at the table. "Out where?"

"You said all you had was coffee, apples and peanut butter," he returned, flipping the new pancakes. "I figured since I had to get the ingredients for these, I might as well grab a few things for you."

She blushed again, it had been a long time since a male, or anyone really, had helped her that way.

"Thank you, Nick, I'll be sure to pay you back," she pulled her limp ears over her shoulder. "But you didn't have to do that…"

"I know," he set a plate in front of her, laid out with the badge, the carrot and ice cream cone. "But I wanted to, because believe it or not, you're important to me."

She winced, pushing the plate back as he sat down with his. Her stomach was suddenly in knots, and she knew it had everything to do with Skye's verbal assault the day before.

"About that, there's something else I still have to tell you, Nick, and I don't think it can wait any longer."

She climbed off her chair and went to stand next to him, seeing the blueberry, waffle and a set of police lights on his plate.

"It's about the leads for Hamon's and Kiki's murders, I knew they were all dead ends before I handed them off to you."

He scoffed, and she couldn't fault the anger in it.

"I figured that much out already," he told her. "You gave them to me to make sure I wouldn't have time to look into the real leads, so you'd have them all to yourself."

She winced again.

"I thought that was why I was doing it," she admitted. It had been just one of the things that had hit her on their ride here last night. "But the truth is, I knew we'd likely end up getting assaulted over them, and I guess subconsciously I—"

"You wanted to protect the greenhorn," his voice was still scornful, and she couldn't blame him.

"I didn't want you to be injured in the line of duty before you really had a chance to prove yourself in it, I just never admitted it to you, or to myself, because I was so pissed off. At you, the chief, everything," she locked eyes with him. "Skye cornered me in the locker room just before I was attacked yesterday, and all that forced me to accept the fact I was being pathetic, petty and childish. I was holding in all that guilt, heartbreak and anger and taking it out on everyone around me, a-and I just—"

He held a finger to her lips, looking the most serious she'd ever seen him.

"I've been in the wrong, too, Judy," he said. "I kept pushing you, trying to force you to accept me without giving much real thought to what you must have been through, that there was a good reason you'd started acting like that. I should've just let you open up to me at your own pace, no matter how long it took."

She smiled, then hugged him, nuzzling his cheek happily.

"Thank you for being so understanding," she spoke into his fur, reveling in its softness and warmth. "And I'll try not to be Jaded Hopps anymore, unless I need to. It does come in handy once in a while."

They laughed, and before she lost her nerve, she pecked his cheek.

"What was that for?" he touched the spot, a red tint to his ears. She shrugged, flashing another dreamy grin.

"Just something I wanted to give you yesterday," she said. "For always being there for me."

His blush deepened, and he brushed her cheek.

"You'll never have to go through anything alone again," he said softly, then gripped her hand firmly. "I promise."

* * *

 "So, what do we do now?" Nick looked over at Judy, standing on a stool so she could reach the counter. This street of the condo complex had been built with mammals his size in mind, and he wondered why she hadn't sprung for one of the smaller ones.

"We're off the case, and like Fangmeyer said, I doubt even you'd risk your family by working it, anyway."

She messed with the lemon she'd halved, then put it on the juicer with more force than needed. He'd bought several of them, since he'd heard from Gid that she had a not-so-secret love for fresh lemonade. Must be the country in her.

"I wouldn't," she answered, pouring the juice in a glass measuring cup that could hold four cups. There was a mesh strainer sitting on top of it, to catch any pulp.

"But I still don't feel right about not looking into it personally. Kiki was a good friend of mine, one of the only mammals I didn't act like that with."

She started juicing the other half of the lemon, her nose twitching a bit. Nick thought a moment.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but back when I was in high school, I'd be called in sometimes to go undercover. Don't give me that look," he added when she glared at him. "We both know you would've done the same thing if you'd been asked. Anyway, I met someone who agreed to work as an occasional informant for us, in exchange for letting him off on a repeated misdemeanor charge."

She tossed the used fruit in a bowl with the rest, after taking out the seeds and spreading them to dry on a towel. The condos had a community garden along one side of the outer fence, and the mammals in charge were always looking for seeds to plant and food scraps for the compost bin.

"What's the charge?"

He snorted.

"You can't even call it that. One of those mammals who call the cops for everything saw him melting down a jumbo pop to make smaller popsicles, not knowing he has an agreement with the owner of the shop he gets them from," he shook his head. "All he has to do is split the profits, and he can make as many of those frozen footprints as he wants."

She giggled, then frowned.

"Wait a second, this informant wouldn't be a tan kit fox named Finnick Maui, would it?"

He looked at her.

"Yeah, why?"

She groaned.

"I went to school with him, and if he wasn't clowning around in class, he was sleeping through them. I've had to deal with him a few times, myself," she rolled her eyes. "He can just about drink Wolfard under the table, and he's not someone you should ever trust with a secret."

She dragged a hand down her face.

"The only thing bigger than his mouth is his ears, which is part of what makes him such a great informant. He hears everything, and thanks to his size, any mammal bigger than a hare doesn't see him as a threat, especially when he pulls that 'homeless kid' act of his."

The way she said that made him wonder if she'd fallen for it, not that it was any stretch. He knew from experience that Fin could melt just about anyone's heart once he put on that admittedly adorable front.

"So, you're saying you agree we should go see him, ask if he's heard anything about this double murder, is that it?"

She nodded.

"Then report anything we might find to Alexi and Devya or Kyle and Rodger, they've all taken over the case," she shoved out a sigh, her fingers tightening on the worn handle of the knife, pressing her fists to the edge of the counter. He touched her shoulder.

"We'll find the bastard behind it," he assured her. "I know we will."


	9. Chapter 9

It didn't take long to hunt down Finnick that afternoon. He rotated through most of the districts in the city, and that week was Savannah Central and Downtown. They'd had to wait until he was finished selling that day's batch, since even in the expensive portable cooler he had, they didn't keep for long. Nick had bought one himself to help smooth things over, while Judy was content with her new usual: a strawberry-vanilla frap with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles. She adjusted her sunglasses, leaning against the wall in Nick's shadow, the taller male calm and collected as could be.

"That's it, I'm all out," Fin shouted, his insanely deep voice carrying easily along the line of mammals at his cart. "You all know where I'll be tomorrow!"

There were some chuckles and light groans as the group dispersed, one young lamb starting to cry as his mother tried to lead him away, eventually having to pick him up when he wouldn't stop tugging against her. Fin finished packing up, Nick helping him wheel the oversized thing into the back of a red van, the sides painted with a faded mural of a brown fox glaring into the distance as he carried a likely deceased white vixen. She hopped in the front seat after he and Fin climbed in, not wanting to be next to the smaller, handsy male.

"Been a while since the fuzz called on me," Fin said, Judy jumping slightly as the van backfired before starting. "What do you need now?"

Nick took his phone from his shirt pocket and flicked through his photos, gagging a bit when he found Kiki's.

"We're looking for a killer," he showed Fin the picture, and Hamon's, when they were stuck at an extra-long red light. "Victims are Hamon Shire, a known participant in underground fight clubs, and his girlfriend Katherine 'Kiki' Wells, whom he was known to smack around."

"Shit…" Fin actually looked pale for a second. "The hell happened to them?"

"They were drugged and bound with barbed wire," Nick put his phone away. "Hamon was tied to the ceiling in his shed and left to bleed to death, and Kiki was still alive when she was buried in front of it. The grave was so shallow that her knee was still visible, and my partner tripped on it when she went to investigate the shed."

"The door had been taken off its hinges," Judy went on for him. "So it fell when I tried to catch myself on it, and his blood actually dripped on me, that's how I realized his body was up there."

She fought back a shudder, sure she'd never come to terms with that moment. Nick casually flicked the end of his tail in her lap, a way to comfort her that let her keep her pride and reputation as an unshakable hard ass. Maybe he really was starting to understand her. Fin hit the gas when the light finally changed, the engine backfiring again before the van got going.

"You know I don't do that shit," he said, keeping his soil-colored gaze on the crowded road. "But I'll see what I can find, as long as you guys keep up your end of the deal."

Nick nodded.

"We'll just keep assuring anyone who calls about those popsicles that we've got it covered," he smirked. "But you know they're never going to stop."

Fin scoffed.

"Which means I'll always be stuck with you badge-wearing jerks," he laughed, then coughed a bit. "I'll keep my ears to the ground, you'll know when I find something."

"Thanks, Fin," Nick smiled, Judy sighing silently in relief when they came to the bus stop they'd gotten off at that morning. She hadn't felt safe, leaving her partner's gorgeous bike out in the heart of the city, so she'd convinced him to take public transportation instead, since she didn't have a car. "We'll owe ya."

Fin laughed again.

"Damn right, you will!"

Nick strayed at the van a moment to talk to Fin, typical guy stuff, from what she could overhear, while she went ahead to the stop, groaning to herself when she saw the missed Muzzletime calls from her parents. She'd completely forgotten she was supposed to talk with them today.

"He's not as bad as a lot of mammals say he is," Nick stopped next to her, flicking his used popsicle stick in a recycling bin. They were collected and cleaned by the city to be used as lumber in Little Rodentia, which made more sense than trying to cut full trees themselves into beams small enough for those mammals to use. "I still wouldn't want to get on his bad side, though."

She heard him breathe through his teeth, saw the reflection of his face in her phone screen.

"Parents, huh? They never get off our backs, do they?"

She shook her head.

"I'm about the only one of my siblings that's not still in school who isn't married yet, they weren't exactly my biggest supporters when they found out."

"About the cop thing? My dad wasn't too thrilled, either, he's still not."

She chuckled.

"They came around eventually, it only took saving the whole city from that savage outbreak a few years ago to make them realize that, maybe, this is what I was always meant to do."

The assistant mayor at the time had used money he'd embezzled to develop a serum derived from the Night Howler flower, usually planted around fields by farmers to keep bugs out of the crops, able to drive a mammal 'savage' if they happened to ingest one. While the effects normally wore off in a few hours, the concentrated doses in the serum had kept the victims, all predators, savage long after it should have left their systems, and the city's doctors hadn't had any luck in trying to reverse the effects. It had been a complete stroke of luck that Judy had figured it out, after remembering a story she'd often heard as a child, about one of her uncles eating one as a kit and attacking her mother, his sister, in a blind rage. It had taken weeks to reverse-engineer a cure, and far longer to repair the rift that had formed between predators and prey, though afterward, it seemed to have made the two groups closer than ever.

"What about you?" she asked, as they boarded the bus. He waited until it had pulled from the curb, the two of them sandwiched between a horse and a maned wolf. "What made you decide on cop work?"

He swallowed, drumming his claws on the pole he held to keep his balance.

"I told you about summer camp when I was seven, you remember that, right?"

She nodded. As out of it as she'd been, she'd still heard every word that had left his lips.

"Until then, I'd wanted to join the army, like my dad," he went on, after clearing his throat. "But when I saw how the cops worked up close that day, after my whole worldview had changed, I decided there were just as many problems in this city as the rest of the world, and as selfish as it sounds, I decided I'd rather help my community, instead of a bunch of mammals that would probably just see it as invading their countries."

He swiped a hand absently along the corner of his mouth, like he was trying to clean off something that wasn't there.

"Dad got it in his head that it was just a phase, even once I'd applied for the academy," he scoffed. "He said it'd be a good practice run for the shit they put you through in boot camp, and even now, he asks me when I'm going to quit this job and enlist, because Lilah being a freaking Marine isn't enough for him, apparently."

He was snarling, his fist so tight around the pole his arm was shaking. She lightly touched the one clenched at his side, amazed how quickly it calmed him. He shoved out a breath, and the anger went with it.

"Lilah's the oldest, the only bio kid our parents could have," he added. "She's been in for about ten years, but Dad won't be happy until Skye and I drop our dreams to join the military like she did."

Skye had told her that she'd wanted to be a cop from a young age, having idolized Chief Bogo when she was little, and had been thrilled when she'd heard Nick had decided to be one, as well. She started a bit when he turned to her, struck by how the sunlight coming through the windows hit his eyes, making them glint and shine.

"What about you?" he asked. She smiled.

"I can't remember what I wanted to be before, but I always knew I didn't want a future in carrot farming," she shook her head. "I was almost done with third grade, my class was practicing for our end of the year recital when Bobby Catwell wandered off and got stuck in a tree. He was always climbing them, knowing he always got too scared to climb down."

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I tried to get him down with a laser pointer, you know how cats are with them," she chuckled a bit. "But the branch he was on broke, and he barely managed to catch himself on the next one. A patrolling officer showed up in time to see all that, then managed to coax him down until she could help him to the ground."

She tugged out her wallet and flipped it open, showing him a creased and faded copy of the shiny gold badge stickers they gave to kids, taped to a slip of paper in the ID window.

"She was impressed that I'd stayed calm, even after my first try didn't work, and said they could use fast thinkers like me on the force. It took some research, but I realized it was exactly what I wanted to do, and I devoted the rest of my childhood to getting as prepared for the academy as I could," she grinned proudly, then tucked it away again. "The fact pretty much everyone I told said I'd never make it—because I was too small, weak, cute, you get the idea—just made me work harder, and I shut them all up when I was named top of my class."

She shrugged.

"Granted, it took time to get there, since I was the smallest one in the building, but that just made it even more amazing when my badge was pinned on at the graduation ceremony."

"That's awesome," he grinned back at her, though it didn't last long. "But it still hasn't stopped other mammals throwing crap at you, has it?"

Her own smile wilted.

"No, it hasn't, some of the higher brass still see me as the 'token bunny', even with the other rabbits on the force now."

It was still pretty rare, but rabbit officers were no longer completely unheard of, the lead detective at Precinct Eight in the Meadowlands was even one.

"Skye always talked about the shit she'd get as, not only the token fox, but the chief's niece," he snarled again. "A lot of mammals still think that's the only way either of us would've gotten accepted in the first place."

She winced. It was bad enough being called out for one's species, but it was even worse when their ties to the higher ups were mocked as well. She stayed close to him when they got off at their stop, a few blocks away from Acacia Condos.

"Well, looks like I've got some errands to run," Nick was looking at his phone again. "Mom just texted a list of stuff she wants me to grab for a dinner thing she's having tonight, so mind if I just grab my bike?"

Judy nodded.

"Might as well leave that other helmet, though," she said. "No point in it taking up space."

His grin was a little shy this time, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was going to tell you to keep it, anyway, I did buy it for you," he smirked. "And I have a feeling we'll be taking a lot more rides in the future."

She wanted to ask what he meant by that, then decided she'd already spoken more than enough to him today. Why the hell had she even told him as much as she had? Why the freaking hell had she kissed him like that this morning?

_What is going on with me?_

She barely realized when they reached her place, running on autopilot as she took out the fob and hit the button, watching blankly as he mounted the bike and took off down the street. She stormed into the garage and slapped the switch, fleeing inside before the door had closed all the way. Pressing her back to the wall, she ground the heels of her palms into her eyes, groaning loudly as she tried to get her brain working properly again. Nick Erramun was nothing more than a pain in the ass rookie, she shouldn't be acting so friendly with him, and he wasn't anywhere close to her species, so she shouldn't even be able to pick up on the pheromones that were driving her crazy!

 _It doesn't make any sense,_ she slid to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in her arms. Predator and prey couples weren't the weirdest thing in the city, but why was she even thinking about that? She shouldn't be! _What is going on with me?!_

And then she realized it, she had spent too much time around him. He'd brought her home after work the day before, and like a weak little stereotype, she had invited him in because she'd been too chicken to be alone. For some reason, she'd then ended up telling him everything: about Bucky and Brigett, even Jack! He had no right to know any of that, and she'd had no reason to share those stories! She'd gone into a sobbing fit, one of several since she'd been stuck with him, and had let herself pass out like an idiot. Then instead of kicking his orange ass out when she'd caught him at her stove the next morning, she'd sat down and spoken with him like it was the most natural thing in the world! Foxes, especially tods, were famed for being charming, charismatic smooth-talkers, and she'd let herself fall for it, hook, line and sinker.

 _That bastard,_ she growled to herself. _How_ dare _he take advantage of my feelings like that! How dare he—_

Dare he what? Be kind and patient with her, no matter how she treated him? Care for her whenever she'd seen something extra horrifying regarding the case? Treat her as more than a walking incubator, with the respect she deserved?

 _No!_ She knocked her head against the wall, staring helplessly at the ceiling. Now she felt guilty for thinking he'd do that to her, take advantage of her vulnerability like so many other males had tried to. She'd never fallen for it then, so why was she falling for it now? Was it because he was genuine, that he actually cared about her for more than her breeding potential? She shook her head.

 _I couldn't have kittens with him, anyway,_ she told herself, hating how her stomach clenched at the thought. Kids had never been a priority in the first place, so why was she upset about not being able to have them, and with him of all mammals? Growling in angry frustration, she shoved away from the wall and got to her feet, deciding it was time to stop working herself up. Instead, she was going to do what she always did: organize the problems on paper and tackle them one by one, until everything had been thought out to the smallest details. That was the only way she'd ever get anywhere, and she figured now, with the rest of the weekend ahead of her, was the perfect time to start.

* * *

Nick had been pacing the living room for the last hour. He'd just finished putting the dishes from dinner away when he'd gotten a text from Fin, asking if he wanted to meet up for a drink in thirty at the Blue Danube in Sahara Square. The bar was one of the cheaper ones in the district, though still fairly upscale compared to other watering holes in the city; not quite black tie and dinner jacket, but shorts and a T-shirt were liable to get a mammal turned away at the door. He hadn't bothered to change out of his dark slacks and stiff white dress shirt, too preoccupied with what he had learned.

 _I'll have to tell Wolfard and Fangmeyer what I overheard,_ he dug his phone from his pocket, glancing first to Skye's room, then the one he shared with Gid. Both of them had already been asleep when he'd gotten home, and he didn't want to risk waking them, but he knew he couldn't just send the other team a few texts and call it a night. He also doubted he'd be able to sleep until he'd actually spoken to someone sober about it, Fin hadn't exactly been on the level when they'd left. He sneaked one of the spare keys from the rack in the kitchen, then slipped out, locking the door behind him. He could feel the weight of his service pistol at the small of his back, confident in his skill with it, though he doubted he'd need it. _At least, if what Hopps said was true._

He figured that nonsense she'd spouted about trying to protect him had been another of her little ego trips, trying to raise herself up even higher than she already was. It had been nice, though, having her actually work with him instead of against him for once, even if he had been stuck with the nagging feeling it was only an act in the back of his mind. He touched his cheek, feeling a blush heat his ears as he remembered how his heart had raced regardless, how her sweet, subtly earthy scent had caressed him. There'd be no point in denying it, so he didn't try, instead accepting the fact he was falling for Judy Hopps, and that there was nothing he could do about it. He'd just have to let the feelings run their course, and he knew she'd never let herself get close enough to him to notice.

 _I don't have time to worry about it right now,_ he tugged his phone from his pocket, his tail puffing in annoyance when he saw the battery was only at ten percent. The one time he'd forgotten to plug it in when he got home, and it had to be when he said such a crucial call to make. _I'll have to make this quick…_

He dialed Wolfard, the other canid much better about answering his phone than Fangmeyer was, sighing in relief when the wolf answered quickly.

 _"Kind of late, isn't it, Nick?"_ he asked, his yawn sounding more bored than tired. _"What's going on?"_

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt the stakeout," Nick ran a hand through his headfur. "I just got back from having drinks with a friend, and I managed to overhear something big, possibly related to this wire case."

 _"You did?"_ Wolfard was perking up in his seat, Nick just knew it. _"What was it?"_

Nick pinched the bridge of his muzzle.

"We were at the Blue Danube in Sahara Square," he began, leaning against one of the light posts by the parking lot. He'd almost reached the other end of the property by now. "A couple hyenas were drunk off their tails, and one of them started bragging to the bartender about the 'crazy-big job' he'd been part of, his words."

There was a soft tapping of claws, Wolfard took every opportunity to use the new notebook app he'd installed on his phone last week.

"The most I could understand was the victims, or at least one of them, was supposed to be a champ in the underground fight clubs, and I think there might have been something about the girlfriend being a different species," he added, rubbing the back of his neck. "But the guy was slurring so much, I was lucky to get that, and now I'm wondering why I bothered to call in the first place."

There was some more tapping, then a muted voice saying the owner needed a pit stop.

 _"It's still something,"_ the wolf assured him. _"And I've got nothing but time right now, so I might as well start looking into it. You have a description for this guy?"_

Nick nodded.

"He was on the big side, with this really ugly, bright green streak between his ears, but other than that, he was wearing slacks and a dress shirt, like all the guys there were. Oh!" he'd only gotten a passing glance, but he was sure it would at least help narrow things down. "He also had one of those white freeze tattoos on his neck, but I couldn't see the whole thing. It looked almost like some kind of knife."

_"Right, I'll check it out, and Nick?"_

Nick's tail, which had been waving idly, fell still. The sudden change in Wolfard's tone made him nervous.

"Yeah?"

_"I know working with Hopps is hell, but just give her some time. I know the real her is still in there somewhere, I'm sure you've seen it by now."_

Nick swallowed. He had, and it only made him feel more sorry for her, having been driven to form that cold shell by events she'd had no control over.

"I'll bring her back eventually," he said, straightening proudly. "I know I can."

Wolfard chuckled lightly.

 _"I don't doubt it. We'll see you guys Monday,"_ he went on. _"Hopefully with a new lead to crack."_

Nick smiled.

"I'll be counting on it."

His phone died just as Wolfard hung up, and he tucked it in his pocket before walking quickly back to his unit. Foxes in general were nocturnal, but even as a kid, nighttime had made him uneasy, there were just way too many shadows, with nightmares waiting to jump from them. But he managed to make it inside in one piece, his pulse hammering as he finally let himself shudder. Once he'd calmed down, he slipped in the bathroom and brushed his teeth, doing his best to avoid meeting his gaze in the mirror, knowing what he would see. Worry, fear and uncertainty, all storming together in the depths of his eyes, hidden only by his mirrored black aviators, bought in high school for exactly that purpose.

 _Never let them see that they get to you,_ he reminded himself. It had been his philosophy since he was seven, when he'd been vulnerable and emotional in the first months after finding that body in the woods. He'd always hated making others worry, especially about someone who had trained his whole life to be able to care and fend for himself. There were so many other, far worse things that deserved their attention. _You'll get through this, you always have, and you always will._

* * *

It was windy and raining on Monday, so Nick opted to ride with Skye and Gid, instead of risking a crash on the slick roads with his motorcycle. He stared pensively out the window, barely hearing the back-and-forth chatter in the front, his mind still whirling with the uneasy thoughts that had plagued him the night before. He'd decided it was all too convenient that he'd just happened to have overheard something regarding the case on the same night Fin had said he'd had something to offer about it. He'd decided on the way home not to mention this potential lead to anyone, his own sense of pride telling him it would be better off in his hands. Wolfard was also openly distrustful of Finnick, though it had never been exactly clear why.

It was obvious Wolfard had no issue with foxes, or any species, for that matter, he'd said there was just something about Fin himself that rubbed him the wrong way. Which Nick could understand, Fin's abrasive and loudmouthed personality did that to most mammals, and he'd said more than once that was how he preferred it. He chuckled to himself, the sound fading as he focused back on the issue at hand. What Fin had told him had been disturbing, to say the least.

Hamon's sponsor had been a well-known fat cat, Arson the Dealer, the nickname earned from his favorite method of teaching clients and buyers not to short him. Fin had last seen him in Outback Island, a favorite location for criminals because it was relatively isolated from the rest of the city. The interior was also riddled with canyons and caves, which meant plenty of hiding places for themselves and their merchandise. All he had to puzzle out was how to get there without his uncle catching on, since he and Hopps had been taken off the case, and he couldn't risk being suspended, not before he even had six months on the job. It'd better not to let Hopps find out, either, he didn't want her family paying the price when she decided to tag along with him.

 _I won't take any risks,_ he thought. _I'll just wear a cam and get some evidence, that'll land me in enough hot water._

He shook himself out of it when they reached the precinct, his curiosity peaking when he saw a limo parked in front, the cheetah driver leaning back in their seat with their cap pulled low over their eyes.

"Did the mayor have a meeting with the chief planned today?" Gid turned into the underground garage, parking as close to the elevator as he could get. He'd always been the least athletic out of the three of them, more content to play games and sample new desserts.

"I didn't think so," Skye climbed out, holding her jacket shut. The zipper had been broken for weeks, but she hadn't had time to get it fixed. "I didn't hear him complaining about it, at least."

It was well-known that Bogo and Lionheart didn't have the best relationship, personally or professionally, and anyone who saw them together could tell they were barely managing to keep from clawing each others' eyes out.

Skye shivered.

"I still get nightmares about the last meeting they had," she hurried to the elevator and slapped the button, bouncing uncomfortably on the balls of her feet. "I'm starting to wish I'd stayed home today, I've got plenty of time saved up!"

Nick chuckled.

"The only way you'd miss work is if you were unconscious and restrained in a hospital bed."

"Yeah, in a room with no windows and a door that locked from the outside," Gid added, filing in after them. She rolled her eyes and elbowed them both hard in the ribs, sauntering out first when the doors opened on the lab floor.

"There's nothing wrong with liking your job," she said, her arms crossed with her nose in the air. She flashed an evil smile at them. "And speaking of which, Gideon Gray, don't you still have phones and laptops that should have been opened two days ago? You wouldn't want me to tell Aunt Honey you're slacking, would you?"

Gid froze. Despite having seniority, Honey wasn't their boss, but that had never stopped her from giving any of the lab techs some stern reminders if she caught them falling behind. She was also one of the only mammals he was truly afraid of, having been babysat by her almost as often as Skye and Nick themselves.

"Oh, crap, you're right," he rushed out and past her, despite the fact their shift didn't actually start for another ten minutes. Skye somehow managed to keep in the laughter until the lab doors had shut behind him.

"Call me evil, but I just _love_ doing that to him," she was nearly bent double, she was laughing so hard. "That look on his face is just too much!"

Nick rolled his eyes good naturedly, holding open the elevator door when it began to slide shut.

"Go easy on him for once, will you, Skye?" he couldn't hold back his own smile. "He'll never be able to ask you out if he dies from a heart attack!"

Still catching her breath, she scoffed in disgust, then flounced down the hall. Gid had been in love with her since sixth grade, but she'd never seen him as more than a second little brother. An even more annoying one, she'd admitted to him once, since Gid was so shy and nervous, not to mention had a huge sweet tooth, while Skye hated just about anything sweet. Nick couldn't see them ever becoming a couple, either, but that hadn't stopped Gid from planning to ask her out several times, always chickening out at the last second. He thought Sharla, a black ewe a grade under them, would make a better match, being slightly less shy and almost as obsessed with cookies, cupcakes and pie. Pie was Gideon's biggest weakness, especially his mother's apple cinnamon rhubarb.

 _What the hell even_ is _rhubarb?_ He hit the button for the ground floor, leaning back against the polished wood wall. He still hadn't figured out exactly how he was going to pull off this off-the-books mission. Sure, he'd done it several times in high school, but that had only been in low-stakes situations, with backup never more than a few yards away. This would his first time pulling a job this big, and he couldn't deny that the idea of going in alone made him nervous, no matter how often he told himself it was exactly what he had been trained for.

It didn't help that his old hidden camera, disguised as a medallion, had bitten the dust when he'd tested it over the weekend, so now he had to find a new one without catching someone's attention. He figured it'd be best to find a new disguise as well, since there was no telling how many mammals he'd met in the past would be in the crowd at that fight. But the biggest issue was keeping Hopps, and especially his uncle, from finding out. She'd never let him hear the end of it if she caught him, and would take the credit if it ended up being a big bust, while the chief would blow his top if he knew his own nephew was going so blatantly against protocol. Skye and the rest of their family wouldn't be happy with him, either.

 _It's not the first time I've done this,_ he told himself as the door opened, throwing a distracted wave Clawhauser's way as he went for the bullpen. As usual, it was crowded and loud, his fellow officers hyping themselves up for the day to come. He was surprised to see Hopps there, standing stiff and silent in the oversized seat they begrudgingly shared in the front row, the only other silent mammal in the room. _The fight's not for another two weeks, I have more than enough time to figure this out._

He climbed up beside her and promptly ignored her, just as she always had with him. He barely heard when Bogo came in, as he dealt out assignments, following the rabbit automatically when she hopped down. The sight of her round ass and long, fit legs in that skintight uniform usually made his mouth water, but he was so deep in his own head that he just about forgot she was there. Until that steel driver she called a fist slammed into his shoulder.

"Shit!" he growled in pain, glaring at her. "I can still report you for assault, you know!"

"Oh, please," she stared back at him. "We both know your pride won't let you."

He scoffed.

"You're one to talk," he said. "You'd sooner shoot yourself than admit you need help."

She winced, just slightly, and he knew he'd struck a nerve. He smirked meanly.

"So, it really _is_ that bad, isn't it?" he asked. "You really are so dead-set against being part of a team that you'd rather _be_ dead than admit to needing them."

He didn't flinch when she scowled at him, her eyes filled with so much anger, he almost missed the thin vein of sadness, of fear, that had sneaked its way in. He immediately softened, surprised she didn't smack his hand away when he slowly reached to touch her cheek.

"Judy…"

Slowly, she moved to hold his hand, her nose twitching as the anger faded, her ears going limp as the fear and sadness filled her eyes.

"Nick…" her grip tightened, just briefly, before she dropped her hands, turning resolutely to the wheel and starting the cruiser. He hadn't even realized they'd gotten in it. "We're patrolling near Acacia Condos, so we'll stop at my place for lunch, and I'll finally tell you everything."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got my new laptop up and running, they make it way more difficult than it needs to be...

It had been one of the hardest decisions she’d ever had to make, but Judy Hopps was done hiding—from the world, from her coworkers, and most importantly, from herself. It took almost everything she had not to reach up and brush her fingers over her cheek, where the warmth of Nick’s touch still lingered, the scent of his musk, muted and complemented by calming pine scent block, filling the air in the cruiser. She’d thought about it all weekend, and well into that morning, until she’d finally been able to accept it. She was hopelessly attracted to Nicolas Erramun, rookie police officer and smooth, caring, silver-tongued fox. It had been pure desire that had flooded her veins when he’d grabbed her wrist that day, snarling furiously down at her, looking every inch like the predator he was. She’d known for a long time that a dominant male would be the only one who could truly please her, and Jack, as strong, tough and ready as they came, had been anything but.

_He’s been right about everything,_ she admitted silently, taking the briefest glance at Nick from the corner of her eye. He had those aviators on again, watching resolutely out the window for any sign of trouble. She’d overheard him talking to Ben and Skye on his first day, having stopped in the hall to grab a drink at the water cooler they’d brought in for smaller mammals, chuckling to herself as she remembered some of the comments. Nick joking about broken ribs after Ben cheetah-hugged him, Skye’s exclamation how perfect the uniform looked on him, his cocky little statement about being born to wear it.

“Hold it,” he perked up, his tail bristling. She followed his stare, her eyes widening when she saw it. A teenage deer, staggering in an alleyway between two buildings, blood dripping from a nasty wound that matched the neat slash in his shirt. “Call it in, I’ll get the med kit.”

She didn’t argue, keeping an eye out for trouble as she keyed the radio, telling Clawhauser to send an ambulance to their location.

_“Understood, Hopps,”_ the cheetah answered. As excitable and easily distracted as the cheetah was, he was great at his job, probably one of the best dispatchers she’d ever worked with. _“Bus is en route, ETA, three minutes.”_

“Got it, Hopps out,” she set the radio back in its cradle, turning her full attention back to the street. Nick was kneeling next to their victim, slumped on the sidewalk, applying steady pressure to the wound. It looked like he’d taken every piece of gauze from the kit by his knee, worry pooling in her gut when she saw it was already soaked with blood, the buck visibly pale under his tawny fur. His antlers had barely started to grow in, telling her just how young he was. Her heart started to race when he began gasping for air, Nick putting an ear briefly to his chest before snatching a large syringe from the kit. He tore off the wrapper, almost cracking the cap when he yanked it off the needle. Judy flinched away when he stabbed the buck in the chest with it and pulled out the plunger. Relief flooded her when he gasped, breathing heavily as Nick pressed his hands back to the wound, just as sirens could be heard approaching fast in the distance.

_Where the hell did he learn that?_ It had been impressive, to say the least. She watched as the ambulance pulled up behind the cruiser, a jaguar prepping the stretcher as a capybara hurried to Nick’s side, looking briefly impressed with his efforts before getting down to work. The wound was dressed, the needle stabilized with small rolls of gauze taped around it. Nick didn’t get back in the cruiser until the ambo had taken off, silent as he buckled in, then took a small black laptop from the pouch hanging on the side of his seat. He kept it steady with one hand as she pulled away from the curb, typing quickly with the other, not looking up until she turned into her driveway. It was already late for their lunch break, and she had something important to talk to him about, that she didn’t want others, especially strangers, overhearing.

“That was pretty impressive back there,” she commented, as he closed the little computer and put it away. “Where’d you learn how to do that?”

He stared into space for a minute, then shook his head.

“One of my aunts is an EMT,” he explained. “I asked her to teach me everything she knew, so I’d be able to help mammals however they needed me to.”

He unbuckled, but made no move to get out. He’d probably just saved someone’s life, but he was acting like that kid had nearly died in his arms.

“Nick?” she leaned over and took his wrist. He blinked, then pulled away from her.

“He reminded me of someone who gave me a hard time,” he said shortly. “I’ll get over it.”

She watched him a second, then sighed, turning off the car and dropping the keys in their usual place on her belt.

“Well, we’re here,” she nodded at her condo, stark white in the afternoon sun. “All I’ve got are leftovers, but I should be able to find something for you.”

He shrugged.

“I’m not picky, foxes can eat just about anything,” he opened the door and jumped out. “But I am allergic to green peppers, I’ll go into shock.”

She grimaced.

“I hate peppers, anyway,” she hopped to the driveway. “The smell makes me sick.”

They locked up the cruiser, then headed inside, Judy silently hoping he wouldn’t notice the spike in her scent, since this place was drenched in it. She should’ve realized that being alone with him would bring this on again, these desires she was helpless to control. The primal part of her brain wanted nothing more than to mate, to fall asleep in the warm, strong circle of a male’s arms, and not just any male’s. His own scent was making her nose twitch like crazy, her mouth starting to water as it thickened behind her, and she felt the heat of him against her back, nearly touching. She looked up at him, thankful her ears were limp, so he couldn’t see the blush that was burning in them.

“You seem nervous all of a sudden,” he cocked a brow. “It wouldn’t have anything to do with you being decent to me out of the blue, would it?”

She winced. As usual, he was right on the money.

“Now that you mention it, there _is_ something I wanted to talk to you about, that’s why I suggested we come here,” she continued, then swallowed hard. “I-I knew we wouldn’t have to worry about anyone eavesdropping.”

He hummed thoughtfully, then stepped past her, sitting on the couch in the living room.

“I’ve been waiting for you to want to talk to me, Judy,” he said. “And I’ll listen to whatever you have to say.”

* * *

Nick had never seen her so nervous, even when he’d cornered her about her behavior in the sparring ring at the precinct. She wrung her hands, biting her lip as she looked anywhere but him, then finally let out a sigh.

“You’ve heard all the stories about me,” she started, taking a step toward him. “How I ‘have a rod up my ass the size of Tundra Town’, that I wasn’t always as closed-off, cold and pissed like I am now.”

He nodded slowly, not sure where she was going with this. She took one more step.

“And unlike most mammals, you actually _do_ know the story behind why, even if I hated myself for letting it all slip so easily,” another step. Her hands were still clasped, and she clinched her eyes shut. “I still don’t know exactly why it came out like that, though it was likely something to do with just being assaulted, but that’s besides the point.”

He stared at her.

“Then what _is_ the point, Judy?” he asked. Her chin quivered for a second, almost like she was trying to hold back a scared whimper, or even tears.

“The point, Nick, is that I have no idea why, especially after living in a shell for so long,” she paused, dragging in a deep breath. “But I actually feel like I can trust you, that you will always have my back like you keep saying.”

He had no idea how to respond to that at first, but eventually, he found the words he was looking for.

“I’ve been saying you can trust me since day one, Hopps,” his voice hardened, he still wasn’t quite over that old anger. “And all I’ve gotten are insults, threats and speeches about how you don’t need a partner, especially a rookie, dragging you down.

“The morning after you let it all go about what you’ve been through was the first time you’d been even civil with me,” he went on, annoyed confusion plastered on his face. “But the next time I saw you, you were right back to acting like you wanted nothing more than to see me shot dead in the street, anything if it meant finally getting rid of me.”

She grimaced again, staring at the thin, pale cream carpet beneath her feet. She didn’t answer, which was fine with him.

“For me, the truth is you have no idea how the hell you feel,” he finished, standing. “You can’t even seem to decide if you actually still hate me or not.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head so quickly her ears flew out behind her.

“It’s not like that, Nick,” she said loudly, finally looking at him. “I-I never hated you, I just—!”

“Just what?” he cut her off. “Just don’t want to be saddled with a partner, whether you have to mentor them or not?”

He slashed at the air with his hand.

“News flash, Hopps, we’re given partners for a reason, to make sure someone always has our back, no matter what!” this was exactly what he hadn’t wanted to happen, all his frustration with her being let out at once, like she always did with him. He forced himself to calm down, plopping back on the couch and shoving his claws through his headfur. He’d started growing it out after Ben had let it slip that Judy liked guys with a bit of fringe, still unable to get over his attraction to her. “But if being by yourself is really what you want, then I’m willing to give it to you, I just have to ask my uncle to—”

“No!”

He almost couldn’t believe she’d sounded like that: terrified of the idea she herself had planted in his head weeks ago. She finished the short trek across the room, stopping by the corner of the coffee table.

“Y-You’ve got it all wrong, Nick,” she went on. “That’s not what—!”

He put a finger to her lips, finding the hidden pain in her violet eyes as easily as if it had been written all over her small, pretty face.

“‘Not what I want anymore’, is that what you were going to say?” he waited for her to nod, then gently cupped her chin. “Then tell me what you _do_ want, Judy, because I’ve had about all the head games I can take from you.”

He pulled back, sitting up perfectly straight. Whatever was about to hit him now, he was going to be dignified, no more acting like a nervous little newbie.

“Tell me, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make it happen, that much I can promise you.”

She nodded, her breath softly shuddering as she gripped the edge of the table. What the hell could it be, if she was this off-balance about it?

“The truth, Nick, is I…” she choked, swallowed hard, then cleared her throat. “Is that I never hated you.”

He scoffed.

“Forgive me for not seeing just how _inviting_ you’ve been to me.”

She groaned.

“Please, Nick,” she begged. “This is hard enough as it is!”

He held up his hands, showing he wouldn’t say another word until she finished. She blew out a breath, then shook herself off, like she was trying to get rid of her nerves.

“I never hated you, Nick,” she started again. “At least, not for the reason you think. I-I was angry that you were still so bright and cheerful, jealous that you’d never had to go through everything I did, and…”

She clenched her fists, her face scrunching up as a barely audible sniffle escaped.

“I-I was also trying to make _you_ hate _me,_ because I’d spent so long telling myself I didn’t deserve a partner. I _wanted_ you to ask to be reassigned,” she went on. “So I wouldn’t have to deal with the pain if you got hurt while working with me, I’d just blinded myself to what kind of pain it really was.”

He stayed quiet, wondering where she was headed with this. It took a minute for her to be able to continue.

“After Jack died, I was heartbroken, and I swore I’d never risk going through that again,” she forced out another breath, then locked eyes with him. “But no matter what I did, you still tried to get closer to me, and after those thugs assaulted me, I realized something that terrified me even more, that I didn’t _want_ to push you away anymore.”

One last step, and she stood in the gap between his legs, her hands shaking as she slowly reached up to cup his face, her touch so light he could barely feel it.

“Nick, I…” she clenched her eyes shut again, and when she opened them, they were filled with tears. “I want you to stay with me.”

He wasn’t prepared for her next move, to feel the faint, hesitant pressure of her lips against his. He hated how long it took to find the courage to return it, brushing her damp cheek with one hand as he gently encircled her tiny waist with the other, his heart all but beating from his chest when she finally pulled away.

“I’d follow you to the ends of the earth, Judy,” it was a fight to keep his voice steady, since he knew that, after today, she’d likely deny this had ever happened. “I can promise you that.”

But it didn’t matter where their relationship ended up going, he decided, or what she did to him. All that mattered was that she held his heart in the palm of her hand, and he was sure he’d never be able to take it from her.

* * *

“Somebody’s been in a good mood this week,” Clawhauser leaned over his desk, his furry fists mushing up his pudgy cheeks. Nick had come in every day since Judy’s confession with a big smile on his face, her favorite frap always in hand. It wasn’t that she’d suddenly become loving and cuddly toward him, or even particularly warm, but she still treated him far better than she had before. He just threw up a casual salute and kept walking, knowing the cat would never let him leave if they started talking, and Judy’s frap was already starting to melt. He’d expected to find her down in the training room as always, surprised when she texted him, saying she was in her little hideaway.

_Wow, something huge must have happened…_

He hurried to meet her, finding her pacing the repurposed closet with her nose buried in a thick file. She didn’t notice him until she’d walked into him, some loose sheets and photos fluttering from the folder. Nick knelt down to help her collect them, his eyes widening when he saw a picture of Hamon, except about fifteen years younger, beaten and bloodied. Judy snatched it from him, gathering everything else before he could get a peek at it.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay able to stay off this,” he stood, setting her frap on the low table. It was warped and discolored in places, which was probably exactly why she’d decided to bring it in there. “Even with what those assholes threatened to do to your family. How long have you been going behind my back like this?”

She looked faintly guilty, but only for a second.

“I told you, Kiki was one of my best friends, I practically raised her for a while,” she started emphatically. “I _have_ to this for her, or I won’t be able to live with losing her!”

He caught the file when she moved to throw it, squeezing his hands over hers as he slowly brought her arms down.

“And I told you,” he returned. “There’s no point trying to hide anything from me, especially when I could be helping you with it.”

He took the folder from her.

“I thought things were finally starting to change between us, Judy.”

“Pfft,”she hopped up to snatch it from him, but he pulled it out of her reach. “Did you really think one conversation would be all it took to—”

“Of course not,” he tossed the file on the couch and knelt in front of her, taking her hands again. Her fists clenched, but she didn’t try to break his grip. She stared up at him, her eyes filled with conflicting emotions: fresh affection and stale grief, her typical annoyance and a splash of fear. He sighed, dragged her to his chest and held her tightly, pressing his nose to the warm, soft fur between her ears. She gripped his shirt, her small, hard body tensed like she wanted to shove him away, but then she relaxed, pressing herself closer to him, sighing softly in contentment. “I know it’s going to take a while, but I’ll wait as long as I need to, if it means you’ll be ready.”

She did push back, then, just enough to look at him. Smiling faintly, she touched his cheek, and he leaned slightly into it, enjoying the slide of her silky fingers through his fur.

“Thank you, Nick,” she said softly. “And I’ll try to sort this all out soon, I promise.”

She kissed him, the touch as light and nervous as the first, and he was still hesitant to return it. It only lasted a few seconds, then she stepped back, a warm blush in her ears.

“Thank you, Nick,” she said again, her voice still low. “Thank you.”

He smiled, holding his nose briefly against hers before getting to his feet, turning to the file he’d tossed over his shoulder. There was still work to do, and something important he needed to tell her.

“I actually have my own lead I’ve been investigating,” he admitted. “Fin called me last weekend, said he wanted to meet at the Blue Danube in Sahara Square for drinks. I overheard something else I thought might be related, too, so I passed it on to Wolfard and Fangmeyer, a drunk hyena who decided to brag about this big job he and his buddy had been part of.”

“What job?” she cleaned up the pages that had spilled out and started sorting them. He stayed standing, knowing he’d never be able to focus if he got close to her again.

“With how much he was slurring, all I could get was that one of the victims was supposed to be a champ in the underground fight clubs, and maybe something about a girlfriend,” he started pacing, like she’d been when he’d come in. “But what Fin had to say was even worse. He knew who Hamon’s sponsor was: Arson the Dealer.”

Judy gasped, the papers in her hands flapping and fluttering to the floor.

“J-Jack and I put him behind bars,” she started, visibly shaking. “But then he escaped, and disappeared. W-We started to hope he was…”

“Well, unless someone else has started using that name, he’s still alive and kicking,” he got on his knees and started to pick up the papers. Even then, clouded with terror as it was, her scent was almost enough to make him lose his train of thought. “Fin said the last place he’d been spotted was Outback Island, also that the next fight was supposed to be held there, at Vampire Rock.”

Vampire Rock was in the dead center of the island, named for the hoards of vampire bats that had called it home for centuries, long before the city of Zootopia had existed. It was a popular tourist destination in the spring and fall, shrouded in legends and stories as it was, and every winter, the biggest rock music festival in the country was held there. During the summer, however, when the blazing interior was all but abandoned for the coast, it became a criminal playground, perfect for all kinds of shady deals, making mammals disappear and especially illegal fights.

“My undercover name was Little Red,” he went on, wishing the next part wasn’t a partial lie. “I should still be able to use it without any trouble, since I was one of those mammals no one wanted to mess with.”

He glanced at her, chuckling at her shocked face.

“Where did you think I learned to fight so dirty?” he asked, still smirking. “They don’t teach half that stuff at the academy!”

She stared at him another moment, then shook her head, setting the pages she’d gathered on the table.

“I’m going with you,” she said. “No matter what kind of reputation you had, I can’t let you go in there alone.”

He sighed.

“If it weren’t for that threat to your family, I wouldn’t think twice about it, but I’m _not_ going to put them at risk like that, and I’m not about to put you in danger, either.”

“I went through most of the same training you did, Nick,” she argued. “I know how to defend myself, and we should have plenty of time for you to—”

“That’s not the point!” he cut her off. Of course she wouldn’t see it his way. He loomed over her, his bristled tail lashing in anger. “Arson is known to have a thing for rabbits, and he’s not the only one. You’d be on half those criminals’ menus before you even walked in the place, and I am _not_ about to let that happen!”

He gripped her shoulders again, her lips curling in pain as his claws dug in.

“Please, Judy,” he begged. “Just let me go alone. All I’m going to do is wear a cam to collect evidence, and I’ll need you here to get everyone moving if things do end up going to shit.”

His hands slid down her well-toned arms, and he locked her fingers in his. Her nose twitched, her ears flat against her back, her eyes glued to his.

“No,” she spoke resolutely, pushing her hands against his palms. “I can’t risk losing you like that, Nick, especially before I’ve even really gotten to know you, I couldn’t take going through that again…”

She leaned her head against his chest, her tail flicking as her quiet sobs filtered into the air around them.

“Please, Nick…”

He stood still, feeling her start to nuzzle into his shirt, then groaned, knowing he was going to regret this.

“Fine, but on two conditions. One, no putting yourself in danger unless you absolutely have to, and number two,” he took her chin, tilting her head back. “You and I have a long talk after work, I don’t want any more secrets between us.”

She sniffled, then nodded, sighing as she laid her head back against his chest. He didn’t question her sudden need for closeness, just sat down and tugged her into his lap, his heart hammering as he started to imagine just how many ways things might go wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick couldn't believe he'd agreed to let Judy come with him to Outback Island. It had sounded like being undercover was one of the only aspects of cop work she had no experience with, and while he knew she could handle herself in a fight, he had no idea if she could keep up even the most basic persona. But as she'd said, he had plenty of time to teach her. She'd dragged him to the sparring area the second their shift had ended, and they'd been training ever since.

"Mammals on the street look for any opening they can get," he said now, slowly circling her on one of the thick blue mats. "Always assume they have a knife or worse on them, because they won't hesitate to use it, especially if they think you're unarmed."

He darted forward when she sneezed, staring blankly back at her indignant face once he'd pinned her.

"Just be glad I'm on your side," he helped her back to her feet. "Or you'd have a shank in your gut right now."

He crossed his arms and looked down at her, glad her pride was the only thing really taking a beating. She hit hard, fast and knew how to maneuver, but none of that would matter if she insisted on fighting clean. He'd been amazed to discover she was still naive in that way, always assuming there was good in everyone, that even the worst criminals wouldn't exert an advantage, even against the police.

"It's not that easy for me, Nick," she complained. "I spent my whole life being told there's never a reason to fight dirty, even the academy couldn't break me out of it!"

She huffed, sitting down on the mat and curling up in an admittedly adorable ball of fuzzy frustration.

"I only got the best scores in hand-to-hand because I was able to use everyone else's size against them," she went on, resting her head on her knees. "Trying to hit me threw them off balance, so it was easy to trip them up, and I was able to use the environment in ways no one else could."

He'd seen that ricochet act of hers several times, the most impressive being when she'd managed to ticket a giraffe's mini van by using the joke mobile and a street sign. He'd also seen the video of her knocking out a rhino in the ring by using the ropes as a springboard, then kicking his own fist back in his face. He'd tried the trick a few times himself in the academy, being met with much more mixed results. Rabbits had evolved to have powerful legs for hopping and jumping, and while foxes were relatively close, having been their main predators thousands of years ago, they still weren't quite even.

"There's a lot more small mammals in the criminal world than big ones," he explained, sitting across from her. "You don't have the imbalance you do on this side of the law, so you'll have to assume you won't be able to use your usual tricks."

He launched at her again, this time forcing her to her stomach, his knee pressed into her back, just hard enough to keep her pinned.

"I still have to come up with a cover story for you," he went on. "And you can't exactly waltz in there looking like Judy Hopps, you'll have to dye your fur."

She wriggled under him, glaring as best she could at him over her shoulder.

"You think I don't know all that?" she grumbled. "Now get off me!"

He chuckled, then released her, stepping back as she jumped up and started dusting herself off.

"I could be a business partner or something, I can tolerate you enough for that," she looked at him again. "But what about you? How'd you come up with that Little Red nonsense?"

He smiled, shaking his head.

"Because I was short and scrawny," he started. "But that just made mammals underestimate me, and I used it to my advantage. It wasn't long before I could knock just about anyone on their ass before they knew what happened."

She flashed a smug grin.

"And exactly how long was that?"

He gave a flat look.

"Funny," he went to the edge of the mat and grabbed his phone. "You have to get up early to think of that?"

He perked up a bit when she touched his wrist, and he turned to her, his mouth going dry when he saw how her eyes caught the overhead lights.

"You know I appreciate you, Nick, right?" she asked. "Even if I don't show it."

She wrapped her arms loosely around his, her fingers brushing his palm pad. He smiled again, softly this time.

"Of course I do, Judy," he touched her cheek. "Well, now, at least."

He chuckled when she batted his side, then slipped his phone in his pocket. He hadn't felt this nervous since he'd gotten his acceptance letter for the academy. He knelt down to be closer to her level, seeing her nose start to twitch as he leaned slowly in, only for her to push stiffly against his chest.

"Bogo's coming," she whispered. "We could lose our jobs if he catches us like this…"

He flicked his ears toward the doors, and soon he could hear his uncle's heavy footsteps in the hall. If there was one thing the buffalo was known for, it was going by the book, paragraph by paragraph, no exceptions.

"I wasn't going too far when I said he won't brush his teeth without a back-up plan," he pulled back from her, grabbing his water bottle and the small towel tossed next to it, just as a very annoyed water buffalo stormed into the room. But not the one they'd expected.

"How many times have I told you not to leave your phone off?" Thomas Erramun demanded, almost the spitting image of his brother. The most notable difference between them was Thomas' deep green eyes, as opposed to Chief Bogo's rusty brown ones. Nick flushed.

"S-Sorry, Dad," he snatched it from his pocket, his ears going back when he saw how many texts, and calls, he had missed. "Wait…Mom's in the hospital?"

"Someone tried to rob the garage," his father answered, worry flashing across his face. "They managed to chase him out, but she was stabbed."

* * *

It wasn't the first time she'd been in a hospital waiting room, and she knew from experience that it wouldn't be the last. Judy had spent the last half hour talking to the mammals who'd been at the auto garage, knowing it would give Nick and his family one less thing to worry about.

"So, the perp was a large, short-faced mammal, wore a full body suit and balaclava, both plain black," she summarized, tapping her pen against the metal spiral binding of her notebook. The plastic orange carrot had been a custom gift from her favorite cousin when she'd graduated the academy, and doubled as a voice recorder. She looked up at the middle-aged impala she'd been interviewing, a retired teacher who'd recently finished an advanced first aid course, though he'd wished he hadn't had to use it so soon. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"I only saw him from the back," he admitted, reaching for a tissue from the box on the small table breaking up the lines of chairs along the wall. "He said he wanted all the money they had, that he'd start cutting mammals if he didn't get it."

Judy couldn't quite hold back a shudder. The weapon had been described as a long-handled knife with a narrow, multi-colored blade, and according to other witnesses, the perp had known how to use it.

_But why rob an auto garage,_ she thought.  _Especially with a jewelry store and bank so close by?_

That alone would've been enough to catch her attention, but from what some of the mechanics had said, the perp hadn't made any move toward the register, despite it being open and filled with cash. Instead, he's zeroed in on Bethany Erramun the second she'd come in to see what the problem was, leapt over the counter and charged at her. No one had realized she'd been hurt until the would-be robber had been run off the premises, but thankfully, they'd been able to staunch the bleeding and get her to Savanna General quickly.

"There was one other thing," the impala said, drawing her back to the real world. "She whispered something while I was dressing the wound, but since my ears aren't what they used to be, I barely heard her."

Judy flipped to a new page, her pen poised at the ready.

"Is there anything you remember about it?" she asked. "It would be a big help."

He swiped at his brow with the tissue again, then crumpled it, rolling it between his palms.

"All I could get for sure was something about a wedding, though now that I think about it, it must have been 'warning'."

The words were a lead ball in her gut, she was sure she knew exactly what all this was about now.

"Thank you for your time, sir," she stuffed her notebook and pen in their pouch on her belt, then tugged a business card from the one next to it. "If you remember anything else, please call me."

He nodded, took it from her and tucked it in his shirt pocket.

"Of course, Bethany didn't deserve anything like this," he went on. "Her family's owned that place for generations, and mine have been loyal customers that whole time. I hope I can recall something before you leave, I'm sure that would be much more helpful than hearing it over the phone in a week…"

She nodded, her ears going back when she saw Nick and the rest of his family, sitting close to the doors that led to the recovery ward. He had his arms around Skye, pressed to his side with her face buried in his shoulder. Bogo and his wife, Wendy, assistant chief of Fire Station One downtown, had arrived a few minutes ago, both of them watching anxiously as Thomas restlessly paced, his face drawn in impatient fear. Now that she was done with the witnesses, she knew she was free to go sit with them, to try and offer what comfort she could, knowing even the chief wouldn't care about rules and protocol at a time like this. As though sensing her stare, Nick caught her gaze over the top of Skye's bowed head, his face inscrutable; it was amazing how he could manage to look so young, yet so aged at the same time.

"Thomas Erramun?" a female timber wolf in violet scrubs stepped out, holding a tablet. Thomas stopped pacing, the tension in his huge shoulders visible from across the room.

"How is she?" he asked, his voice tight. The wolf smiled gently.

"She'll be just fine, Mr. Erramun," she assured him. "The knife didn't hit anything vital, it was really more of a bad flesh wound, you'll just have to change the bandages daily and keep pain meds handy. Also make sure she rests for at least the next two weeks, otherwise the stitches will tear, which carries the risk of infection."

The family's relief was almost palpable, same with the customers and mechanics close enough to hear the diagnosis. Skye lifted her head from Nick's shirt.

"D-Does that mean we can see her," she asked. "That she can come home?"

The nurse nodded.

"We'll be keeping her for observation for the night, but she can be discharged tomorrow," she looked them over. "She's also only allowed one visitor at a time in recovery."

"You go, Dad," Nick said, loosening his hold on his sister. "You can apologize for being such a pain this morning."

Judy snickered when the rest of the family laughed, Thomas' splayed ears bright red as he followed the nurse back. Skye whispered something to Nick, then nodded toward her, before pulling back and hopping down from the oversized, plush red chair. He followed, the two of them hugging one last time before she walked off to the small gift shop tucked by the entrance, while he made his way toward her.

"Thanks for coming," he said quietly, his hands half-tucked in his pockets. "You didn't have to, though."

"Its fine," she assured him. "I'm happy to help, if it means you got to be with your family, instead of having to interview mammals. I'm glad she's okay."

He chuckled faintly.

"It would take way more than one little knife wound to take her down," he chuckled a bit. "She was captain of the girls' wrestling team in high school, and even before then, most mammals were afraid to mess with her."

She let out a low breath.

"I know this isn't the best time," she started. "But do you think we could talk…somewhere private?"

He looked over his shoulder, seeing Bogo and his wife in a quiet and quick conversation.

"Sure," he turned back to her. "But I don't think there are too many private places around here."

"I've got a place," she took his wrist, leading him to a room set aside for important patients, though it was empty as often as not. She shut the door, leaning her head against it as she gathered her courage, one of several things she couldn't keep hold of since meeting Nick. "The guy who attacked your mom, he's—"

"Likely connected to whoever killed Hamon and Kiki," he finished confidently. "And I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of the same perps who assaulted you."

"Right," she brushed invisible lint off her shoulder. "So, what's going to happen now?"

"Easy, we're going to bring this whole damn thing down," he fairly snarled it. "Nobody fucks with my family, and gets away with it."

She swallowed hard, that mix of fear and desire welling in her veins again, she dearly hoped the scent block she'd used that morning would keep him from picking up on it. The primal part of her didn't care if he did, of course, wanting nothing more than to be under him, mounted and impregnated by a worthy male like nature intended. The rational part of her knew that was impossible, at least the getting pregnant part of things. She had no idea what would happen if he ever did try mounting her, but she couldn't find it in herself to be scared of the idea. If anything, she was starting to find that she wanted it, and couldn't keep from hoping that he did, too.

"Nick…" she whispered hoarsely, then cleared her throat. "How much longer do we have until that match again? I want to make sure we have enough time to prepare."

She bit her lip, watching an impressive bicep appear as he reached back to scratch between his shoulders, she wondered how she'd never noticed before.

"Its next Saturday," he started, then stretched. "So we've got about a week and a half left to get ready for it."

She winced.

"That's not as long as I thought, especially now that this won't just be recon," she added. "We still need to come up with my cover story, disguise and get hidden cameras, they're less noticeable than wires, and video evidence is always better than just audio."

He nodded, putting his hands back in his pockets, it seemed to be a go-to habit when he got nervous.

"I've already got a dye job I use," he said. "I'll tell them I just got out of the slammer or something."

He looked her over, and she suddenly felt naked under his gaze.

"It shouldn't be too hard to come up with something for you, but you'd have to wear colored contacts," he went on. "You're about the only bunny I've ever seen with purple eyes, and that's a detail mammals remember. We can't risk anyone recognizing you."

It should have annoyed her that he was still worried about her being part of this, but once again, she couldn't bring herself to care, possibly because the bunny she'd been was starting to trickle its way past her cracking mask, and it surprised her just how much she had missed that Judy Hopps.

"One last thing, though," she stepped closer to him, and he knelt obligingly, as she reached up to touch his face. It was hard to accurately describe the texture of his fur: rough and soft at the same time, like unrefined silk almost, and she thought the description suited him perfectly. She felt his strong, steady fingers cup her hips, a contrast to his nearly frantic heartbeat when she pressed her hands to his chest, his warm breath huffing lightly against her shorter muzzle. Their lips touched, featherlight and shy as always, but she knew something was different this time; it didn't feel as unsure, as frightened. She pulled back first, putting a hand over his when he touched her cheek, his slitted eyes falling shut again as he leaned slowly closer—

"Ahem!"

She gasped, jumped away to see Chief Bogo in the doorway, staring coldly at them both. How long had he been standing there? How the hell had she missed him?

"I thought you would've learned your lesson last time you decided to get involved with your partner," he said simply, coming in and shutting the door firmly behind him. "Is this why you were so dead set against mentoring him, Hopps?"

She scrambled for an answer, but her frazzled brain could barely string two words together, let alone a coherent explanation.

"I didn't think you cared who your officers screwed, Uncle Adrian," Nick spoke up suddenly. He put an arm around her and tugged her close again. "As long as they still did their jobs, or is it different this time because I'm related to you?"

She covered her mouth, staring wide-eyed at the chief. It was the first time she'd heard anyone but herself speak to him that way, but she had to admit it was kind of funny to see Bogo with such a stunned expression, even if he did shake it off fairly quickly. She wondered just how often Nick sassed him like this.

"That is  _not_  the point here," the buffalo argued, pointing a thick finger at them in his usual gesture. "Officer Hopps is supposed to be turning you into one of the best cops the city's seen, not…no. No, stop it!"

Judy had never seen anything close to that begging look on Nick's face: his ears splayed back, head low, his eyes big and dewy. That picture of adorable innocence just about melted her heart, and the warring expressions on his uncle's face told her this was far from the first time he'd used it. She barely kept from snickering when Bogo finally groaned loudly in exasperation, planting a hand over his eyes before dragging it slowly down his face.

"I can't  _believe_  that damn trick still works," he muttered, then returned to glaring at them, his voice stern. "Fine, you win, but the  _second_  this interferes with your work, you two will be separated, and you'll be lucky if you're not stuck with meter maid duty for the rest of your careers!"

He focused on his nephew, the young fox still kneeling stiffly beside her.

"Do I make myself clear, Nicolas?"

Nick grinned defiantly, pressing her further to his side.

"You got it, boss!" he threw up a sarcastic salute. Bogo rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself as he turned and left, letting the door fall closed behind him. Judy rested her head against Nick's shoulder, trying to map the angles and contours of his body, until common sense finally returned to her.

"This is exactly what I was talking about earlier," she looked up at him, her nose twitching as his deep green eyes locked with hers. "This job is so important to both of us, Nick, I can't let us risk it just for this."

She gestured briefly between them.

"Maybe it can happen at some point, but I know neither of us are ready to give up on the job yet, and I don't think I could handle losing another partner. I'm sorry, Nick," she stepped back from him. "I'll see you at work, okay?"

She turned away before she could see his face, wishing she could fight the tears starting to slip down her cheeks as she hurried out. It shouldn't hurt this much, she told herself, especially since she'd only known him a few months, and she'd just about hated him for half that time! But she couldn't deny that she was happy he hadn't given up on her, or that she was starting to feel she could really be herself again, without fear of getting judged or hurt. She couldn't risk her career, though, or his, especially before it had even really started.

_I'm sorry, Nick,_ she thought, ducking into a bathroom for smaller mammals. She locked the door and went to the sink, watching herself in the mirror. A strong, determined rabbit should've been looking back at her, but all she saw was a frightened and lonely one, though with a sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been there in years. She sighed heavily, turned the cold water on full and dunked her hands under, splashing her face to try and remove the signs of tear tracts. She'd take a few more days to think about it, and then she'd decide, once and for all.

* * *

Nick couldn't blame Judy for thinking that way, she'd sacrificed almost everything for this job: her childhood, time with family and friends, a love life. Every spare second after school and her farm work had gone to training and studying for the academy, and considering how her last, likely only, relationship had ended, it wasn't surprising she was so confused, even scared of the idea. He stood, smoothed down his shirt and hit the hallway, only taking a few seconds to wonder if he should try finding her.

_I'll just give her space,_ he thought. She'd come to him when she was ready, just like always.  _Besides, I've got other things to worry about right now._

He went for his phone, his ears flicking down when he saw how many texts he'd missed from Skye. She'd gone to see their mother after their father had finished; she was doing fine, but the pain killers they'd given her had knocked her out cold. He chuckled, a short car ride was enough to do that.

_I'll see her tomorrow,_ he put it away and kept walking, trying to keep his mind off anything to do with a certain gray bunny. The problem was, almost everything had to do with her now; she was his partner on the job, going to be part of his undercover mission, the only one who'd ever really made him lose his cool. He'd never given himself time for romance, either, he'd barely had time to breathe with how full his schedule had been, but he'd never regretted a second of it; at least, until now.

It wasn't that he was unsure about his feelings toward her, even if it did feel like his respect for her had started becoming affection almost before he could blink, he just wondered why it had happened this way. How different would things be now if he'd met her before she'd grown her shell? Would he have ended up fighting with Jack over her, been able to save her from at least one of those disasters? He shook his head, leaning against a wall to try and keep out of the way. There was no point in thinking about the past, he reminded himself, all it did was waste time that could be used in the present, in hopes of improving the future.

_Ugh,_ he gagged. That sounded way too much like something Skye would say, and the last thing he wanted was to start thinking like her. He pulled out his phone again, his fingers freezing over the keyboard. It hadn't even been ten minutes since Judy had made it clear she needed time to think, she'd never learn to trust him if he bothered her now.

_Maybe I could drag Gid to the gym or something,_ he snickered.  _At least it would be funny._

He hoped it would also dispel the nervous energy that had come over him, though he doubted even a five-mile sprint would help with that now. He was sure it wouldn't keep his mind off Judy, either, at least not for long. Starting toward the lobby again, he texted Gid, anyway, promising they'd go to his favorite bakery afterward, which he knew the sweets-loving tod would never be able to resist.

_'I ain't sparring with you,'_ he messaged back.  _'That's MY condition.'_

Nick chuckled. Gid had never been able to fight his way out of a wet paper bag, no matter how often he and Skye had tried to teach him. It made him wonder sometimes how they'd ended up friends in the first place, being almost complete opposites as they were, but from the second they'd met at daycare, something had just clicked with them, and now Nick couldn't see his life without him.

_I get all the sparring practice I need with Judy, anyway,_ he thought as he responded, saying to meet him in front of his and Skye's usual gym in forty-five. He texted his sister as an afterthought, saying they'd hit her favorite smoothie place if she joined them. It only took her a minute to answer, saying she'd planned to go after they'd finished at the hospital, anyway, and that she'd see him in the waiting room in ten. Skye had never been much for sparring practice, either, at least against him, but it had never stopped her from challenging him, since she 'just knew she'd beat him someday'.

_If I ever threw the match,_ he laughed to himself.  _Which I won't._

Because there just wouldn't be any fun in that.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, we're still going with the business partner thing, right?" Judy sat on the other end of the couch in their little secret office, going through the info they'd collected on Hamon's main ring, run by an extra-oily meerkat known only as Boss. Arson the Dealer was his right-hand mammal, and fires weren't the only way they dealt with those who caused them trouble. Nick nodded distractedly, still messing with the cameras they'd gotten from the tech lab that morning. His was in a pair of sleek sunglasses, since his Little Red persona never took them off, while Judy's was in a heart charm on a copper ear chain. That was one detail they'd gotten down, at least, that her persona had a thing for jewelry, no matter what it was made of.

"Yeah," he said finally. "Yeah, sure."

His mother had been released that morning, and guilt was biting at him because even she'd known there'd been an alterer motive to him taking the morning off to spend time with her. As happy and relieved as he was that she was okay, he'd still wanted to get the first-hand story on what had happened, to see if she'd had any details they hadn't already gotten from the other witnesses. All she'd had was that the perp's eyes were blue and they had a moderate accent, but it was still more than what they'd had.

"I've almost got my dye job figured out," the bunny went on. "But I don't know what I should wear, I guess a suit would be too much, wouldn't it?"

Not really, there were plenty of mammals in that world who dressed to the nines, though it was more of a status symbol than anything else.

"You'd be better off in something less formal," he said, finally setting his camera on the table. They were both working perfectly, he'd only kept fiddling with them to try and keep his mind off of other things, not that it worked too well with one of them sitting so close to him. Judy had kept her distance since she'd run off at the hospital, and he couldn't believe how crazy it was already making him. Having her tantalizing scent so close by, being able to see her as she kept herself just out of reach, it was enough to drive any male nuts. "Get too dressed up, and someone will think you're a boss, which would mean having a target on your back, especially when they find out you're a cop."

There was no 'if' about it. Those mammals were relentless in stalking their targets, waiting for the split-second it would take to put a bullet in their heads and eliminate them; he knew from experience that the only way to stop them, was to shoot first. He shuddered, wanted to beg her to stay behind, knew it would only make her think he saw her as someone who had to be protected, that she'd run off on her own just to prove him wrong. As much as he hated her stubborn pride sometimes, he didn't want it to be what signed her death warrant. He turned to her, struck once again by how gorgeous she was; her nose twitched as she looked back at him, and he could see the same longing in her eyes for him, but she'd made her desires clear, and he wasn't about to push his boundaries.

"So, its next Saturday night, at Vampire Rock on Outback Island," she summarized, clearing her throat as she turned away from him. "Right?"

He nodded, then got up to stretch again.

"We'd have to get there late morning, at least," he said, groaning softly in satisfaction at the pull in his back; he'd never been able to sit still for long. "That's when Boss likes to do business, so he can just sit back and watch the fights later."

She hummed thoughtfully, then put the pages down, vaulting nimbly over the arm of the couch and rolling to a stop by the mini-fridge.

"How should I dress, then?" she asked, bending down to grab their water bottles. That was something he'd picked up pretty quickly about her: she was almost a nut when it came to recycling and reusing, he guessed it had to do with growing up, not only on a farm, but surrounded by however many hundreds of siblings she probably had.

"I can hear you thinking it," she straightened, lightly kicking the door shut as she turned back to him. "Rabbits  _are_  really good at multiplying, but that Bunnyburrow sign you see on the way to the academy is a complete joke. My family is one of the biggest out there, and I only have thirty siblings."

He snorted, snatching his water bottle from the air when she deftly tossed it to him.

"That still translates to 'a hell of a lot' by most mammals' standards," he returned, uncapping it and taking a long drag. He'd filled it with blueberry juice that morning, his secret weakness. "Where'd the idea that you guys all have a hundred-plus kids even come from?"

She shrugged.

"I guess because families tend to stick together, most of my siblings still live on the farm," she went on. "And my parents started pretty young, so they could try for at least one more litter, if they wanted to."

"What about you?" he asked, capping it before wiping his mouth. "Any kids in the cards?"

She shrugged again.

"I never thought about it growing up," she admitted. "All I cared about was getting in the academy, proving everyone who said I was wasting my time wrong, but then I met Jack and…"

She sighed, her ears going limp.

"We'd only just started talking about it being a possibility when the accident happened, and then I decided I'd gone through too much already, and I stopped caring about anything but the job…"

She looked at him over her shoulder, and even her sadness couldn't hide the glimmer that had started coming back into her eyes.

"Until you came along, and as much as I hated to admit it, you started making me rethink everything I thought I'd set in stone," she smiled faintly. "You made me realize I was only hurting myself by acting like that, and I can't thank you enough for it."

He blushed.

"You were a huge inspiration to me, too, Judy," he said, then chuckled a bit. "As soon as I decided I was going to be a cop, I begged Uncle Adrian to take me to every academy graduation ceremony, and when I saw you up there, the smallest animal who'd ever graduated, and as head of your class, I knew I'd be able to take anything they threw at me."

His blush deepened.

"And that day, I decided I was going to be your partner, no matter what it took," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Even if you did really grate on me for a while there…"

She gave an embarrassed laugh.

"I wish I could say at least part of it had been an act, we're supposed to be tough on the new recruits like that," she explained. "To make sure they can handle the job. A lot of cadets don't make it past the first year, no matter how long it was what they'd wanted to do."

He groaned, they'd made sure to hammer  _that_ point home every chance they'd had, and more than one mammal had dropped out once they'd learned just how grueling it was, but he'd never let any of it get to him. From the day he'd first seen her on that stage, he'd been determined to make it to Judy Hopps' side, no matter what.

"We should…get back to the undercover thing," he managed, hoping she couldn't hear how fast his heart was pounding. "We need to have it down before we go out there, or we'll be sitting ducks."

"Right," she came over and sat on her end of the couch, grabbing the notebook she'd left on the table. "So, I'm your business partner, and I like…kind of tacky jewelry. What else do I have to add to make it believable?"

"Enough so no one asks questions," he sat down, shuffling through a few pages himself. "But you can't give it all out at one time, otherwise they'll know something's not right, and we'd be in trouble."

"So we'll go in armed," she stated. "That's pretty standard, anyway, right?"

"They'd have to be concealed," he said. "A visible gun is about as bad as wearing a three-piece, it'll make it look like you're trying for power, which again, isn't the smartest move."

He glanced at her gear belt, letting his eyes linger just slightly on the enticing swell of her hips.

"I always had one on me when I was Little Red," he went on, looking away before she noticed. "But I almost never used it, I built a reputation around being able to whoop the ass of anyone who challenged me, no matter what size they were."

Of course, he'd had to rely a lot more on speed and strategy than raw strength with some of them, but that had just made mammals respect him more, since they'd seen it as him being able to outthink his opponents just as well as he could outfight them. It had also taken more than a few beatdowns in the practice ring before he'd been able to win against anyone larger than a wolf, but every bruise and sprain had been worth it, once he'd started bringing criminals down. A few of them had even become informants, if not turned over a new leaf entirely.

"I think I've got a dye job down," Judy said suddenly, drawing him back to reality. "I'm not sure why, but I'd always imagine myself that way when I was a kid, I guess I thought it looked better than this brownish-gray or whatever I am, and I did used to be jealous of my sister Amy's blue eyes."

She flipped her notebook and sketched a quick bunny on the back of a page, then added a few markings: ear tips, around the left eye and a vaguely triangular shape in the middle of the chest.

"Brown's common enough with rabbits that no one would think twice about a tan one," she drew a short line from each marking, writing  _cream_ at the end of each one. "These patterns are all pretty common, too, so I should blend right in!"

He hummed thoughtfully.

"Sounds good to me, but there's still one problem," he tapped her nose with a claw. "That thing starts twitching the second you start getting nervous or scared, and you'd be surprised how astute some of these mammals are, even if most of them weren't hired for their smarts."

She huffed, batting his hand away.

"Trust me, Nick,  _no_ bunny or hare is able to control that, and if they say they can, they're lying," she scratched her cheek with the top of her pen. "I'm sure anyone who notices will just chalk it up to most of us being nervous by nature, especially when we're around a bunch of predators."

He could tell she didn't like the idea, but he had to agree that it made sense. Rabbits had survived the Stone Age and beyond because they'd been easy to spook and quick to flee, so of course it would take more than a few civilized centuries for the instinct to die down. It was the same reason howling was still catching for wolves and red foxes still loved pouncing face-first into snow banks, it was just how they'd evolved, and he couldn't see those behaviors stopping any time soon, either.

"I really should've done more research on rabbits at the academy," he smirked at her. "That didn't involve watching how you learned to kick ass, at least."

She laughed, playfully swatting at him.

"I'll make you an expert on us yet, Nick," she promised with a smile, then went back to ironing out the details of her persona. He swallowed hard, turning his back to her as he tried to lessen the impact of her scent.

 _You have no idea just how much I would love that,_ he thought, pressing a hand to his chest again.  _But there's only_ one  _bunny I want to be any kind of expert on, and I'll wait as long as you need me to._

* * *

Nick took a deep breath to try and steady himself, glad Skye and Gid had gone with friends after work. It was Thursday night, and he'd spent almost half an hour in the bathroom at their apartment, a teenager who'd finally started working up the courage to ask out his crush. Breathing deeply, he smoothed down his ruffled headfur, staring at himself in the mirror as he tried to feel like the cool, collected mammal he loved to present himself as. To put it shortly, it wasn't working.

"I-I think you're incredible, Judy," he started once again, thankful he at least didn't choke on his own tongue this time. It amazed him that he'd been perfectly calm about the idea, until he'd realized what it actually meant. "A-And I'm sure you'll probably say no, but I still have to ask…"

He pulled in a long, deep breath, hoping he wouldn't just make a fool of himself when he finally managed to spit it out in front of her, if he ever did.

"Judy Hopps, would you go out with me?"

He sighed heavily, letting his head drop as his nerves got the better of him, but then he froze, his heart slamming into his throat when he saw Judy's number slapped across his phone screen. She'd finally given it to him on Monday, "just in case". He'd completely forgotten he'd set it on silent again, or that he'd even had it in there with him in the first place.

Please  _tell me it hasn't been going this whole time…_

He picked it up, his hand shaking as he held it to his ear, choking when he heard the soft breathing on the other end of the line.

 _"Nick…"_ she sounded shocked, and he could envision the look on her face, the same stunned expression he knew was plastered on his.

"I'm so sorry, Judy," he said quickly, hoping he'd be able to finish before he died of embarrassment. "I-I didn't know you called, I-I was just—!"

_"Yes."_

He stopped.

"W-What?"

 _"I know it's against regulations,"_ she continued, her voice still low.  _"But like the chief says, I don't care. Of course I'll go out with you."_

He slumped against the sink, his legs giving out as relief flooded him.

"That's great!" he smiled, warmth blooming in his chest. "When did you want to—?"

 _"Next Friday,"_ she cut him off.  _"I know its short-notice, but I feel like we could both use a distraction from this case. I'll pick you up at six, don't worry about dressing up too much."_

He should've expected all that from her, she never did anything without planning it down to the last micro-detail first. Even so, he couldn't quite stop the twinge of suspicion in his gut, since it was so soon after she'd asked for space, but he also couldn't bring himself to care too much. It was already more than he'd expected to get from her, at least this early on.

"Guess I'll see you at six on Friday, then," it was the only coherent thought he could string together. He pulled the phone away and shook his head, hoping it would get his brain back on track. "Uh, what are we—?"

 _"Dinner,"_ she answered shortly, then paused for a second.  _"I haven't figured out where yet, though, it's harder than you'd think to find a place we'd both like."_

He chuckled a bit. Even with how long preds and prey had lived together, it was still almost impossible to find restaurants that catered to both classes, aside from the basic salad or two, of course.

"I know a couple that might work," he sat down on the toilet, clutching his tail in his lap to keep it from thumping, both from nerves and elation. "I'll text you a list in a bit."

 _"Perfect,"_ there was a smile in her voice.  _"Thanks, Nick, and I'll see you at work tomorrow!"_

She hung up, leaving him even more confused. There had been something just the slightest bit off about the whole conversation, almost like she'd been trying to hide something from him. She'd probably just been nervous like him, though, since they'd both been caught off-guard, and he couldn't bring himself to care too much, since she'd actually said yes.

_What were those places Mom told me about?_

That was a benefit of being a pred raised by prey. He had a wider view of the city than most of either class, and could spot growing problems or potential solutions where most other mammals wouldn't think to look. It was part of what made him such a good officer, he knew, and why he'd always been sure he and Judy would be amazing partners, once she finally lowered her guard enough to truly accept him. As impatient as he was, he'd already said he wouldn't push her, and he was going to stick to that promise, even if it killed him.

 _She'll get there,_ he told himself, grabbing his phone as he flipped off the bathroom light.  _I just have to wait._

He texted her the list of places, then dropped it on his bed, going to the closet he and Gid had split down the middle. Despite being born and raised in the city, the other tod's style was straight out of the Tri-Burrows: faded jeans and plaid button-ups, and an abundance of overalls when they'd been kids. He still owned a few pairs, though didn't wear them for much more than the various housework projects he'd do for his aunt and mother, when he could actually get away from his cousins or sisters. Nick chuckled as he scanned his own row of clothes on the other side, his tail waving lightly in annoyance when he realized he didn't have anything between casual and black tie. He'd had to scrap his only dress shirt and slacks after that night out with Fin, since that bitch of a moose had decided to dump her whisky all over him, just because he'd had the nerve to be born smaller than her.

 _I'll have to hit a shop after work tomorrow,_ he decided.  _Just hope Skye doesn't catch on…_

Skye had always been a tomboy, and the only girlish thing she really liked was fashion, whether it was shopping for clothes or designing them. There were times he wondered why she'd settled for being an analyst, with her kind of talent. She couldn't sew worth a damn, of course, but she'd filled a shelf's worth of notebooks with incredible sketches and drawings, her favorites of which he'd paid to have made for her birthday last year. It had been a serious pain, trying to get those notebooks out of her room, then keeping them long enough to snap the pictures he needed without her noticing, but seeing the excitement on her face had been more than worth it. He just wished it had been that easy to get in Judy's good graces.

He knew why she was so hesitant toward him, since any relationship would mean risking both of their jobs, but more important were the wounds she carried from the past, that had scarred over without ever really healing. He liked to think that her willingness to try the last few weeks meant they were starting to, but the truth was, he really had no idea. There were still days she was almost as cold to him as when they'd first met, but then others where she cuddled close to him almost without a second thought. It did hurt that it only ever happened in that hidden office of hers, since he hadn't been back to her place after she'd admitted that she wanted to give them a try, but a little pain like that was nothing compared to the sparkle that finally seemed to be coming back into her eyes, even if by just a fraction at a time.

 _I promised her I'd wait,_ he told himself, taking a mental note for what he'd have to get after his shift. He'd never gone back on a promise, and he wasn't about to start now.

* * *

Judy had spent every spare second she'd had that day going over the plan for tomorrow. She and Nick would have to get to the station early for their dye jobs, and to make sure their body cams were still working, then they'd go over their contingency plans during the hour it took to reach Outback Island, where an undercover team would be waiting as an escort and backup. She blew out a breath, trying to push it all to the back of her mind, at least for now.

 _I'll have enough to worry about_ without  _thinking about that mission tonight,_ she detoured to the kitchen to grab her phone charger before heading to her room to grab her clothes. There was just enough time for a quick shower before she had to go pick up Nick; she'd rented a car for tonight, feeling he'd already done enough of driving her around. She just hoped things wouldn't go too south when he realized why she'd been so eager to accept a date, just a few days after she'd all but begged him for space.  _He'll understand, though, he's just that kind of mammal._

She plugged in her phone before turning the shower on full, laying her clothes out carefully on the vanity. The sleeveless, shimmery green cowl neck dress had been buried in the back of her small closet, a rare self-indulgence buy after solving the savage mammals case, though she couldn't remember ever wearing it since she'd tried it on at the mall. She paired it with a black denim jacket one of her aunts had sent her when she'd graduated the academy, one of the most expensive pieces of clothing she owned. The small silver pendent had been a gift from Jack, and while her stomach twinged at the thought of wearing it tonight, she knew that, once again, Nick would understand. He really was one of the most thoughtful, selfless mammals she'd ever known, and as hesitant as she still was to give a name to how she felt toward him, she couldn't keep her heart from fluttering as she thought of him.

Shaking her head, she peeled out of her uniform and jumped in the shower, grabbing the passion fruit body wash she'd bought when the store had been out of her usual raspberry. She took as little time as possible while still being thorough, since she didn't want Nick to know she'd saved getting ready to the last minute. She bit her lip, knowing what he'd think of her after this, that he'd find out she really was as selfish as he'd started out thinking she was. A fast rinse, then she cut the water, shaking off the excess before heading to her fur dryer, running her hands over her face as she stood under it.

 _He's going to hate me after this,_ she couldn't get the thought out of her head, and it scared her just how much it hurt. The first male who'd truly cared about her in almost three years, and she was still stupid enough to put her needs and wants above his. She sighed, wishing she'd never tried calling him that night in the first place, or that she'd at least been brave enough to tell him the whole story. But it was too late to go back, and all she could do now was face the consequences. She finished getting dressed, then put on some basic makeup: just some eyeliner and mascara, throwing her chocolate lipgloss in her purse on impulse. Her phone was almost done charging, and she sent Nick a text that she'd be leaving in a minute to pick him up, glad she'd already known where his building was, since it had been one of the places she'd looked at when she'd been ready to come to the city. It took him a minute to get back to her, saying he'd be waiting by the main entrance. She hesitated before leaving the bathroom, glancing back at the eye shadow palette she'd grabbed in order to meet the price she'd needed to get an extra five percent off. Would it be too much?

 _Ugh, we'll be cutting it close enough already,_ she flipped the switch and rushed back downstairs, grabbing the rental key from its spot on the tiny table she kept in the corner by the front door. The car wasn't anything fancy, but it ran well and had been affordable, at least for the day or two she'd be driving it; she'd already used it to get some real grocery shopping done that morning, since the last thing she wanted was someone else thinking she needed their help. She climbed behind the wheel and adjusted the mirror, chuckling as she remembered the shock on some of her classmates' faces at the academy, when she'd told them she'd started driving at twelve, and had even managed to pull off a few basic maneuvers in the pickup truck they used to carry produce to their stand just outside town. Even so, it had still taken time to get used to driving on public roads, rather than the empty dirt trails that criss-crossed the acres of their sprawling farm. Several of her siblings had gotten married and built their own houses on different parts of the property, becoming responsible for those fields so it wasn't all weighing down on their parents' shoulders.

She shook her head, started the car and took off, trying to keep images of Nick's reaction out of her mind. It wouldn't help anything to start freaking out before the night had even really begun. There might as well have been a blind mammal behind the wheel, with how little she focused on the road, but she managed to make it without incident, and the only red light she'd hit had been one of the shortest in the district.

High Rise Luxury certainly lived up to part of its name; like all apartment buildings in the city, it towered over most of the other businesses on its street, the apartments themselves getting nicer, and more expensive, the higher the floor they were on, but even with those, Luxury was pushing it. The only mammal outside when she turned into the parking lot was a tall red fox with his back to her, his long, lean torso clad in a cool gray shirt that complimented his fur, the short sleeves showing off well-toned arms. A dusky maroon jacket was flung down his back, hanging neatly from two fingers, his filed dark claws glinting sharply in the light of the lamp he stood under. His tail waved slowly, lazily, drawing her attention to his dark jeans and the neat belt at his hips.

 _That can't be Nick,_ she thought, grabbing her phone and texting the tod. Seconds later, the fox in front of her shouldered himself from the wall and pulled his own phone from his pocket. He turned to her, and her jaw dropped when she realized it  _was_ her partner, his deep green eyes focused as she pulled up to the curb, and she smiled nervously as he opened the door and climbed inside.

"Skye said you clean up nice," she said before she could stop herself, then slapped a paw across her mouth. He chuckled, his gaze warm as he looked her over, a soft smile coming to his lips.

"So do you," he briefly brushed her cheek with the side of his thumb, and she didn't fight when he leaned in to press a featherlight kiss against her mouth. It would likely be the last, once he learned what she'd done. She swallowed, starting to steer out of the lot before he'd even finished pulling back.

"I spent longer than I thought going over the plan for tomorrow," she could admit that much at least. "I'm just glad I realized it before I completely ran out of time."

He chuckled again.

"You're not the only one who cut things kind of close," he said. "I'd just finished getting dressed when you said you were on your way."

She laughed a bit, then turned her attention to the GPS app on her phone. She'd already typed in the address of the restaurant, so now all she had to do was set her phone in the cradle attached to the dash and go where it told her to.

"It's only been about a week since you told me you wanted space," he said after a while, which he'd spent staring out the passenger window. The city really was gorgeous at night, lit up every shade of the rainbow as it was once the sun set. "What made you change your mind?"

She shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road. All it would take was one glance, and he'd likely know exactly what she was hiding.

"I don't know, really," that was the truth. "I just…I don't know."

She really didn't, and she wondered just how much longer it would be until she did. It was driving her crazy.

"What about you?" she threw the question back at him. "When did you decide that you wanted to try dating me?"

He chuckled again, sheepishly.

"I've…actually thought about it since I started hearing how much ass you'd kicked at the academy," he cleared his throat. "And then I saw your picture on that wall with all the other record-breakers, and I thought you were the most beautiful mammal I'd ever seen."

Her ears flared, and she was glad they were tucked securely at her back.

"I'm flattered, Nick, really," she smiled a bit. "But I couldn't tell you when I really started thinking about it, the idea was just kind of…there one day, when you made it clear you weren't going to let me push you around."

He laughed, but it trailed off, his face growing pensive.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just, there's kind of a selfish reason behind me trying so hard at that," he took a deep breath, his eyes clinched shut, and she didn't think she'd ever seen so much sadness when he opened them again. "I told you how I stumbled across that body at summer camp, right?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. It was one thing to not pay attention when she was the only one she risked injuring by getting in an accident, but she wasn't about to put someone else in that kind of danger, no matter how frazzled she was.

"The other kid, Chris, never got over it," he went on. "From that day, he pushed himself to be the best in everything, no matter how much work it took, if it meant not having to think about what we'd seen. The worst part was he refused to let anyone help, even when it was clear he needed it, and…"

He gulped, dragging in a breath through his nose, before letting it out slowly from his lips.

"It was our senior year of high school, just before finals, and his mom found him slumped over his desk one morning, stone cold," he paused again, clearing his throat. "He'd had a massive heart attack the night before, because of all the crap he'd been taking to stay awake so he could study."

She gasped, this was the last thing she had expected to hear from him.

"Oh, Nick, I'm so sorry…" she didn't know what else she could say. He sighed.

"You reminded me of him when we first met, so determined to prove you didn't need anyone, and you didn't care if you had to dig your own grave to do it."

That was the blunt truth of it, and she felt she was finally past the point of trying to deny it. He looked at her, smiling sadly.

"But then you told me about your other partners, and I learned the Judy Hopps I'd idolized was still inside the one I'd met, she just needed help getting out again."

Her blush deepened, as she turned into the parking lot for the restaurant. Sour Sweet was one of the more well-known places to cater to both preds and prey, with a buffet that had everything from veggie sticks and sunflower soup to grilled salmon and fried chicken, and as such was typically fairly crowded. Except Friday nights, oddly enough, since it was somewhat separated from the typical places most mammals in the city went to start their weekends. The crowd for tonight was mainly elderly couples, along with younger ones that had kids in tow. A unique feature for the buffet was the play area usually seen at fast food places, closed off with glass designed to help cut down on the shrieks and laughter of children.

"Wow, we're actually early," she'd set the reservation for six-thirty, just in case they did end up getting a later start than she'd hoped for. Nick pulled on his jacket as a chilly breeze blew in from Tundra Town, since they were only half a mile from the closest climate wall tunnel. She pulled her own black one closer around her, wishing she'd remembered to fix the zipper like she'd planned to. A small thrill went through her when Nick draped his tail around her legs, and she caught a whiff of his subtle, spicy scent mask. Her heart started to pound as he gazed down at her then, her breath catching when she saw how the lights played off his eyes, his fur, the hint of white teeth as he began leaning closer, and she found herself starting to rise on her toes to meet him, cupping his narrow muzzle, as he pressed a hand softly to her back, his warm breath faintly trembling as it whispered sweetly across her face.

"Jude!" her father hurried up to them, wrapping her in a hug that almost crushed her. Like everyone in her family, he was a lot stronger than he looked, thanks to a lifetime of working the land. Her mother wasn't far behind, her excited smile dropping when she saw who her father had somehow missed: the red fox standing beside her, his bristled tail poised like it was still draped around her.

"Mom! Dad!" Judy hugged them both excitedly, it had been far too long since she'd seen them, especially without the rest of the family hovering nearby. She stepped back from them, grinning as she straightened herself out. "I'm so glad you found this place! How was your trip?"

"Uh, J-Jude…" her father suddenly looked white as a sheet past his plain brown fur, staring over her shoulder at the taller male standing stoically beside her. She sighed, hoping the smile she plastered on didn't look as fake and forced as it felt.

"Nick," she wrapped her arms around his, her tail twitching nervously when she felt how stiff he was. "These are my parents, Bonnie and Stu Hopps."

She looked back to them.

"Mom, Dad, this is Nick Erramun, my boyfriend."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had about 1,480 words worth of scene snippets and notes at one point, and more than half of that ended up in this chapter; can't say I saw that coming…

"So, how, exactly, did you two meet?" Bonnie Hopps asked. She had violet eyes and grayish-brown fur like Judy, though without the black ear tips. Where had his bunny partner gotten those, anyway? Nick took a sip of Sprite and wiped his mouth; it wasn't that the Hopps couple were uneasy toward him, they just seemed as shocked as he did at how the night had turned out.

"We're partners at work," he explained. "But we didn't really get along at first."

He glanced sidelong at the bunny beside him, who was acting like nothing was wrong. She dabbed at her lips, then set her napkin back in her lap.

"It went a bit further than that," she admitted to that, at least. "But suffice it to say we got past it, and decided to try dating."

"And how long has it been?" Stu asked. He was solid brown with brown eyes, and seemed to be the more timid in general of the two. Judy shrugged.

"A month or so," she leaned briefly against Nick's arm, smiling dreamily up at him. "But I really think it could go somewhere."

Nick smiled back at her, gripping her hand hard enough to make her wince, as well as she hid it.

"You and me both, sweetheart," he agreed, pressing the barest kiss to her forehead. They were also going to have one hell of a talk about this later.

"Did you always want to be a cop, Nick?" Bonnie asked. He let go of Judy's hand and turned back to the table.

"My dad's in the army," he started. "And that's what I wanted to do until I was about seven, then something happened at summer camp, and I decided I'd rather serve my community in another way."

"Nick and his sister were both top of their classes at the academy," Judy chimed in. "She's one of our best forensic analysts."

"That's really impressive," Stu said. "Jude here was so excited when she got her letter that she almost knocked over her grandmother's crystal cabinet."

Nick snorted, that was exactly how he'd pictured her reacting. Judy coughed quietly into her fist.

"I didn't almost knock it over, Dad, and I'm just glad it was locked," she went on. "Last thing I needed was to be exhausted while I was trying to pack because I'd spent the night picking glass out of the carpet, it was hard enough remembering everything I needed!"

"You mean you didn't have a list?" Nick asked her. "I figured you would've triple-checked it, with how you get about details."

She laughed sarcastically.

"One of my nieces decided to use it for coloring practice," she countered. "And then some of my little brothers thought it would be funny to scatter my stuff all over the house."

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It ended up taking me until the morning I left to find it all!"

"You know they were just trying to have some fun with you, sweetie," her mom said, before taking a sip of her carrot juice. "You'd been so stressed since you'd sent in your application, and you have to admit that it did help calm you down."

Judy sighed.

"Yeah, all right, it did, I became so focused on searching for it that I forgot all about being nervous for the academy," she leveled a flat look at both her parents. "But you could have at least made them tell me where they hid some of it."

"Which would've just left you more time to start freaking out again, Fluff," Nick told her. "You're not exactly the most low-strung mammal in the city."

She opened her mouth, then closed it, and her parents laughed.

"He's got you there, Jude," her dad said. "She always got so anxious about tests in school, she about made herself sick!"

Judy groaned.

"Yes, Dad, we get it. I worry too much about things I shouldn't and not enough about things I should," she gave them that look again, and they squirmed uncomfortably. It was clear they'd had this disagreement before.

"We just want you to be happy, sweetie," her mom tried to reason. "And any mammal will tell you that it takes more than a job to do that."

Judy scoffed.

"Well, my job  _isn't_ the only thing in my life now," she grabbed his arm again. "I have Nick, and his sister, they've both helped me realize that I never gave myself time to grieve when I should have, and that I've spent years taking that pain out on everyone around me."

She looked up at him then, and it struck him just how much her eyes glowed, but it wasn't enough to make him forget how she'd played him for a fool.

"Nick is reminding me what it's like to be happy," she went on, touching his cheek. "And I can't wait to see where else life takes us."

He wasn't sure why he leaned in when she prodded him to, and part of him hated that even their barely there kisses could still put his fur on end.

"I'll always be there for you, Judy," he found himself saying, as he put a hand over hers on his face. He could hear her dad starting to sniffle, muttering something about waterworks. "No matter what happens, I'll have your back."

* * *

The ride so far had been silent and tense; Nick sat stiffly in the passenger seat of Judy's car, blankly watching the lit highway as it stretched on ahead. Conversation at the restaurant had all but stopped once they'd gotten their food, and he'd taken more pleasure than he should have in the rabbits' discomfort as he'd chowed down on crispy slices of baked chicken. He knew choosing it had been petty, but he hadn't cared, he was tired of being yanked around by her.

"I don't appreciate being lied to, Hopps," he said flatly, his first words in almost an hour. "What was the point of not telling me your freaking parents would be there?"

She didn't answer, and he only got more annoyed when he saw the look on her face, the one that said she was getting ready to feed someone a line of bullshit. He scoffed.

"Let me guess, you thought I'd back out if I knew," he started, his tail bristling. "Or you just like screwing with me because you have no idea what the hell you want, or how about this, you figured they'd be ashamed if they knew you were with a predator."

"No!" she stopped hard at a red light, throwing them both against their seat belts. She rubbed her sternum, then coughed. "You being a pred has  _nothing_  to do with it, Nick!"

She pulled in a breath through her teeth.

"Look, the truth is they don't care anymore who I'm with," she explained. "I'm the only one out of collage who's still single, so they'd be happy if I married a polar bear, if it meant I'd finally settle down and start some kind of family."

He crossed his arms.

"Very interesting," he spat. "But it has nothing to do with why you kept me in the dark."

She groaned, knocking her forehead against the steering wheel; it took a chorus of angry honking behind them to get her driving again. The quiet stretched on, until another sigh from her finally broke it.

"I didn't tell you about my parents because I didn't want you to know just how terrified I was of the idea of you meeting them. They were so happy when I said I was ready for them to meet Jack, and when I heard they were coming for the agriculture fair this weekend, I blurted that we should have dinner without even thinking," she swiped quickly at her eyes with her arm. "They didn't have any idea that you'd be there, either, I wouldn't have been able to face it if something happened again…"

She choked a bit, and he was glad when they took the next turn into Acacia Condos, at least now there was no risk of them being hit if she lost control of herself behind the wheel. As angry as he still was, he couldn't blame her for being scared, not when tonight was so similar to when Jack had died. It was likely even part of why she'd arranged to pick him up in the first place, so there wouldn't be a chance he'd meet the same fate.

"I still don't appreciate being lied to about this," he said, then his face softened. "But I do understand why you did it."

He reached over and touched her cheek; she smiled sadly at him before pulling into her driveway. She cut the engine and sat back, letting out a short breath.

"I'll take you home whenever you want, Nick," she said. "But there's something else I need to talk to you about first."

Neither spoke as he followed her inside, and he saw nothing had changed since he'd last been there, other than a thicker layer of dust on some of the furniture. He shrugged out of his jacket as she did and hung both on her coat rack, then watched as she clasped and unclasped her hands, biting her lip hard enough that he could see her chin trembling.

"Nick, I…" she gulped, then spoke in a rush. "I want you to get a new partner!"

He stared down at her, his jaw slack as he tried to process it.

"J-Judy, but," he shook his head. "I thought we already settled this, neither of us want a new partner!"

"I know, but Nick, we'll be risking our jobs unless we do," she met his gaze. "But I'm willing to lose you that way, if it lets us keep everything else we have!"

He scoffed, his earlier frustration coming back to the surface.

"The chief already told us he doesn't care," he reminded her bluntly. "And you and I both know we'd never let it interfere with work, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Yes, there is," she gripped his hand in both of hers. "What if one of us has to choose between saving the other, and one or more civilians? I know neither of us would ever forgive ourselves, no matter who we let go!"

He groaned.

"There's almost no chance of that happening," he said. "And I know if it ever did, we'd both get out alive, we're too stubborn for anything else."

Her giggle then bordered on hysterical.

"I-I still can't risk losing you like that, Nick," she threw her hands down, firming her stance. "And if you won't do it, then I will."

He glared at her.

"No," he'd never felt such conviction. "Even if we weren't one of the best teams in the precinct, I'd never let you make a decision based solely on fear, especially for something like this."

She gaped at him, then growled in annoyance.

"You're not hearing me, Nick, I'm not just doing this out of fear," she went on. "I've thought about it all week, and it's the best choice we have!"

"No, it isn't," he argued. "I'm not letting you steamroll me on this."

She pulled sharply at her ears.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" she demanded. "All that'll change is who we work with, that's it!"

"But I don't  _want_ another partner anymore, Judy," he stated firmly, cutting her off when she tried to argue again. "Because it wouldn't be  _you_!"

She stopped cold, staring at him like she couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"W-What?"

He went stiff, realizing what he'd said, then sighed heavily, deciding there was no point in keeping it from her anymore.

"I don't  _want_ another partner, Judy," he repeated quietly, kneeling in front of her and cupping her face. "Because it wouldn't be  _you_."

He started moving closer, stopping himself before she got the chance to, knowing she'd say she needed time to think on what he'd told her. He went to stand, only for her to grab his collar and yank him back down, his mouth crashing against hers. There was no hesitation, no sweet little brushes this time around. He wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest, gladly returning her frenzied attempt at a kiss. When she finally let him go, he was amazed he had enough brain power left to formulate his dazed, breathless response.

" _Wow…_ "

He leaned in again, taking control of their next kiss, his fur standing on end as his lips caressed hers, her small hands working deftly at the buttons of his shirt. His breath shuddered as she explored, tracing every line of muscle before draping her arms over his shoulders; a small hop had her legs catching on his waist, keeping her pressed against him as he got slowly to his feet. He pulled back slightly, using those few seconds to catch his breath, letting the tip of his tongue trace the seam of her swollen lips. Her fingers tightened on his back, his frizzed tail now wagging in excitement as she readily accepted him.

"I'm sorry, Nick," she managed when they parted, breathing heavily. Her eyes glowed in the low light of her end table lamp, and he didn't think she'd ever looked more beautiful.

"For what?" he asked softly, as he climbed the narrow stairs. He lifted her higher, nuzzling under her chin, hypnotized by her scent.

"F-For being such a bitch," she began, her voice hitching as her body trembled. "A-And for letting myself stay stuck in the past…it wasn't fair to you…"

She grabbed his muzzle, angling his head so she could press her lips to his. He kicked open her bedroom door, barely hearing when it slammed against the wall. All he cared about was her, finally being able to let her know she was the most important mammal in his life. Even if it ended up being just for tonight.

"Oh, Nick," her back arched, her legs tightening around him. His heart thudded faster against his ribs when he smelled it: the incredible, alluring sweetness filtering past her usual scent and perfume, drawing him ever closer to the brink he was so eagerly running toward. "Nick!"

 _I'll never be able to forget you after this,_ he thought, nuzzling the edge of one high, flushed ear before taking it tenderly in his teeth. He knew it should have scared him, that he should stop this before things went too far, but he couldn't bring himself to. He wanted it too much, and knew that she did, too.

"Nick…" she grabbed his open collar, keeping him bowed over her once he'd laid her on the bed, which he briefly noticed was free of stuffed bunnies. His claws almost tore the quilt when she kissed him, her small tongue tracing fearlessly over his fangs before starting to dance so hotly with his.

"Judy…" he groaned when she reached for his belt, his tense hips twitching when her blunt claws brushed his pulsing, aching sheath. He'd wanted to keep things slow, to show her how much he wanted her, but the plan vaporized as his lust heightened, ignited by the pull of her fingers, the huff of her breath against his fur, the soft, whimpering sounds of her desire. He reached beneath her to unzip her dress, her tail fairly shaking against his wrist when he paused to feel the firm curve of her ass, before starting to peel the shimmery, clingy fabric off of her. He buried his nose in the thick white fur on her chest, breathing in her earthy, flower-tinged scent like a drowning mammal, as the light scratch of her fingers on his back sent shocks of pure pleasure down his spine. "Oh, God, Judy…"

He shivered when she shoved his pants down, hissing at the sharp tug as his tail caught in the hole in the back. She winced.

"Sorry, Slick," she sat up fully, brushing her hands over his chest before going for his slacks. She eased his tail free, her nose twitching when she saw the full extent of his arousal; her tongue crept out to wet her lips, her eyes hot as she tilted her head to look at him.

"Glad to see your heart's not the only thing big about you, fox," she stood, his tail flicking when she cupped his face, kissing him sweetly as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, kicking her dress to the floor when it fell from her hips. "But I'm guessing you don't know what to do with it?"

A blush flared in his ears, and he looked away.

"That obvious, huh?" he murmured. She chuckled a bit.

"Kind of, yeah," she pulled him gently down with her, until he stood on his hands and knees, gazing longingly at her. She smiled. "Don't worry, I can show you  _everything_ you need to know."

She took hold of him, slowly guiding him between her firm, silky thighs, into the most incredible warmth he had ever known; she moaned, pulling him in further, until she'd taken all that she could. His breath hitched when she rolled her hips against his, even as her lips curled slightly in discomfort. It didn't surprise him that it hurt, and he wished there were something he could do to ease it for her.

"You don't have to look so worried, Slick," she wrapped her legs around him, locking them both in place. "I'll get used to it."

He flushed again.

"I know, I just hate the idea of hurting you," he nuzzled her nose with his, shivering when she licked it. Her ears were scarlet, her breath starting to huff from her parted lips.

"I never told Jack this," she gasped when he pressed back against her, her hands twisting in the rumpled covers by her head. "But I actually like some pain, feeling like I might be in danger."

She touched his muzzle, her back arching further when he grabbed her hips, his claws digging in as he pushed harder, driving himself deeper. A low growl rumbled in his throat when she whimpered, as her heady scent filled the air, getting thicker when he bared his teeth. She pulled him down, pressing his nose to her neck, his ears snapping forward when he heard how fast her heart was racing. His hips bucked as she grabbed his arms, and he knew she'd keep him there until he gave her what she wanted.

His jaws parted, his long tongue lathering her fur as he got drunk on her scent, her moans rising in pitch as he bit her, the pressure just short of breaking skin. He ended the move with slow, open kisses, feeling her tighten further around him as he continued to lavish her.

"Oh, no," she groaned in embarrassment. "I never get off this fast!"

He chuckled, peppering her face with featherlight pecks, then pressed his lips to hers.

"Guess I know more than you thought," he kissed her again, her cry of release bleeding into it, his fur growing damp where they were still joined.

"God," she fell back, her chest heaving, her legs shaking as they released him. She buried her face in his shoulder when he picked her up, carefully cradling her as he sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her heated ears. "N-Not bad, Slick, for your first time."

He delivered cool, soothing licks to the top of her head, but otherwise didn't respond. Neither of them spoke for a while, and Nick wondered if she were enjoying it as much as he was.

"Thank you, Nick," she said at last, and a small whimper escaped him as she adjusted herself, what she'd taken of his length still buried in her heat. "For being so patient with me, it really means a lot to me."

She kissed him, draping her arms around his neck. He wasn't sure what to think of the mischievous gleam in her violet eyes when she pulled away, but he went willingly when she began to push him to the bed.

"You gave me what I wanted," she straddled him, her high ears scarlet, her claws dragging slowly through his fur. Her lips curled in a sexy, enticing smile. "Now, its time to find out what  _you_  like…"

* * *

Judy couldn't help but notice the irony when she woke up, how the last time she'd slept that well had been after she'd broken down, telling Nick about her past partners, and her growing feelings for Jack. She sat up, breathing deeply as she stretched, thinking the only similarity to that night was how she'd fallen asleep in Nick's arms, and that the smell of pancakes was drifting in from downstairs, now that she knew to search for it. She climbed out of bed and went to the window, her eyes widening when she saw how early it was, the sun barely peeking over the horizon.

_But it was only, what, eight-thirty when we passed out?_

Things had gotten so awkward at the restaurant that they'd left right after their meals, Nick walking stiffly to the car while she'd said a brief goodbye to her parents. She'd apologized for how things had gone, but had been too ashamed to admit that her cowardice had ruined the evening. At least she'd been able to pay hers and Nick's bill.

 _I'll tell them everything on our next Muzzletime chat,_ she decided, grabbing a random shirt from the floor and throwing it on.  _Wait, since when do I wear Old Spice?_

She blushed, briefly burying her nose in Nick's scent before buttoning the shirt, watching her step as she headed to the kitchen. Seeing him at her stove was a welcome sight this time, his tail waving lazily as he worked on more of his edible little masterpieces.

"And I thought I was a morning mammal," she rubbed the last of the sleep from her eyes. He chuckled.

"That's how my mom worked," he grabbed the blue batter in his lineup, the tips on the bottles much finer than last time. "If we weren't up early enough, we were stuck with toast and dry cereal, especially when Dad was deployed."

"That must have been hard," she couldn't begin to imagine how it must feel, growing up with the knowledge that his father faced a high chance of being killed, even more in a hostile country thousands of miles away. "Does he still—"

"Get sent out? Not usually, but I don't know how much longer that'll be true."

It was common knowledge that tensions were rising in the Eastern Deserts, and lately there'd been rumors that it was happening in the South, as well. She swallowed, then went to grab the footstool she kept tucked next to the fridge, unfolded it and climbed up. She sat on the counter by the stove, slowly stroking the limp ear she'd pulled over her shoulder.

"Uh, l-listen, Nick, about last night," she clinched her eyes shut, then blew out a breath. "I'm so sorry I kept you in the dark like that, I don't know what I was thinking…"

He carefully flipped one of the pancakes, an adorably cartoony version of himself that was bigger than her head.

"You apologized last night, Fluff," he reminded her, then flipped the other pancake: her, in the same cute style. "And like I said, I don't appreciate being lied to, but  _I'd_  be lying if I said I didn't understand why."

He touched her cheek, his eyes warm and earnest.

"It's in the past now, let's just leave it there."

She nodded, leaning gratefully into his touch, until she remembered what else she'd wanted to bring up this morning.

"About last night," she took his hand in both of hers, taking comfort in the warmth of him. "I…I don't want what happened to be a one-time thing."

His tail flicked when he turned back to her. He smiled, cupping her cheek again.

"I've been thinking the same thing, Judy," his gaze darted to her lips. "But I have one condition: we'd have to actually date, I'm not going to just be a fuck buddy."

She beamed at him, as he began to lean closer.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she moaned when their lips met, dragging her claws lightly through his mussed fur, her breath hitching when he grabbed two handfuls of her butt. "You just like me for my ass, don't you?"

He laughed.

"It is pretty nice," he nuzzled her. She rolled her eyes.

"Very funny," she pushed his muzzle aside and got down, peeking at him over her shoulder. Every move he made was smooth, assured as he finished at the stove, his tail once more waving lazily behind him. But his ears were perked, and every once in a while, his gaze would dart to one of the windows, telling her he was never unaware of his surroundings, no matter how safe it was, and that fact made her feel even more drawn to him. She helped him bring the plates to the table, humming appreciatively as the smell filled her nose.

"Are these blueberry?"

"The uniforms are," he sat across from her, in the chair without arms, the only one that was comfortable for him. "I used blueberry juice to help color the batter."

"Clever fox," she smirked. It was a little weird, cutting up something that looked like her, but it was so good she couldn't bring herself to care. She speared a piece, twirling her fork absently between her fingers. "Huh, so this is what it's like to eat myself out."

Nick choked, his mouth hanging as he stared at her, then cracked up, nearly falling off his chair.

"That is  _not_ something I ever expected to hear from you," he started, once he'd calmed down. She shrugged.

"Looking innocent doesn't mean I am," she scarfed the rest of her pancake, halfway to the stairs before he'd even stood. "And we have to get to the precinct soon, you said we have to see this Boss guy by noon, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all it took was thirteen chapters of half-assed drama. XD


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't the first time she'd gone undercover, and at least now, she knew about her allergy to certain fur dyes. Judy finished with the tests for her hidden camera, the chain already around her ear as she turned in all directions, tracking the movement on one of the monitors hooked up in the back of the unmarked blue van that would be their transport to Outback Island. She could still see the locker room in a couple others, the plainclothes cops coming with them as backup, going by the angles.

"Looks like everything's up and running," their driver, veteran officer Tylor Radon said. He was a brown lynx from the Special Forces unit, and the best driver in the city. "Have you ever seen Nick in his undercover getup?"

She shook her head. The dye job had taken less time for her than for her partner, since her fur was shorter and not nearly as thick; she'd stuck with the tan and cream pattern, and was wishing she'd practiced wearing the contacts more like she'd planned to. They were dark brown, the only color they'd had available that didn't make it look like something serious was wrong with her eyes, she just hoped the watering stopped before they got there.

"He told me some story about being called to go undercover when he was in high school," she said, climbing up to sit on the floor of the van. The back doors were wide open, the vehicle parked in the precinct's underground garage. "But there's no way Chief Bogo would agree to that."

"He didn't," Tylor intoned flatly. "Nick's class came here on a field trip once, and he broke off from the group to tell Bogo about a gang he'd been hearing about at school, but Buffalo Butt was already swamped with something else, so he didn't listen. But thankfully, Razorback did."

Commander Jasmine Razorback had been in charge of Precinct One's gang unit for almost fifteen years, and didn't show any signs of slowing down.

"I was still a rookie, and I remember the shouting match, especially once Bogo caught on to it," he shuddered. "Nick kept saying the gang already knew most of the force, and that the best way to get them was to send in someone they wouldn't suspect, like a kid who couldn't possibly have any connection to the cops."

It had been years since foxes were considered some of the lowest of society, and while most mammals now didn't care, there were still those who refused to see them as anything more than thieving, con artist trash. Unfortunately, many of them also held high positions in the city's government, and would occasionally try to use that power to cause trouble for the species they didn't like.

"What ended up happening?"

Tylor shrugged.

"He said he was going in whether we let him or not, you know how he is," he shook his head. "Bogo's still ready to tell him there's no way in hell it's going to happen, but then Nick pulls this begging face—whimpers, low tail and everything—and the guy caves! He just freaking caves!"

They laughed, but then he groaned in embarrassment.

"I knew the chief sucked with kids, but I didn't think he was  _that_ much of a pushover…"

Judy snorted.

"Nick actually pulled that stunt at the hospital after his mother was stabbed, but I can't remember what it was about," which was a total lie. Tylor sighed.

"Makes me wonder how Nick and Skye don't walk all over him, if that's all it takes to make him give in."

"They know not to abuse it would be my guess," Judy climbed down and switched off her camera, no point in keeping it on while they were still at the precinct, and she was hoping to get a few minutes with Nick in private before they left.

"I'll go see what's taking so long with Nick's dye job, he should've been done by now."

Tylor nodded, then went back to the monitors, his ear flicking as he adjusted the picture on one of them. Judy headed to the males' locker room, the last place she'd seen on Nick's before his camera had cut off. This late in the morning, it was empty, and it didn't take long for her to find him.

"Nick?"

He turned, a slow smile crossing his face when he saw her, and her ears burned as his gaze trailed over her.

"Well, hello there," he said jokingly. She giggled, biting her lip as she walked toward him. He'd gotten a full-body fur trim, his russet and cream coat a rich cinnamon, the tip of his tail a dirty white, the wolf tags still hanging proudly from his neck. She climbed on the bench behind him as he pulled on close-fitting tan shorts, touching his arm when he straightened.

"Nick, are you sure about this?"

He looked back at her.

"Kind of late for that, isn't it?" he turned to her, taking her hand. "I know what I'm doing, Judy, there's nothing to worry about."

She sighed.

"I know, but," she glanced down, pressing her other hand to his chest. She could feel his heart beating firmly behind the hard, lean muscle gained from a lifetime of training, but that didn't stop the worry biting at her stomach. He cupped her face, tilting her head back, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm still scared, I can't lose anyone else…"

"And you won't," he smiled gently. "Now come here."

He hugged her, and she relished his warmth, burying her face in his fur. He kissed the top of her head, then took her shoulders.

"I'll admit being nervous," he said, looking in her eyes. "There's no way to know who I'll have to fight, but I'm expecting them to fight dirty, and I'm not stupid enough to go in unarmed."

He turned to his locker, Judy tensing when he grabbed a black sheath from the shelf, her jaw dropping as the lights overhead glinted off a steel blade.

"That's a military-grade combat knife," she uttered. " _How_ did you get your hands on it?"

He slid his fingers through the holes in the handle, then did a few test swipes.

"My dad gave it to me a few days before I turned eighteen," he explained. "He thought it'd make me re-think enlisting, instead of trying for the academy."

He put the knife away, then attached the sheath to a holster rig, which looked almost out of a movie. She bit her lip again as he finished getting dressed, tugging on a tight white tank top, then the holster, before grabbing a wine-red jacket from its hook in his locker, with three wicked slash marks stitched across the back.

"This is the other reason my 'Little Red' nickname stuck," he answered her unspoken question. The last thing he added to the outfit was a pistol, loaded with fast-acting tranq darts, just like the one tucked in the back of her skirt. Judy's mouth went dry as she looked him over; were it not for the fact his eyes were still green, she'd have no idea Officer Nick Erramun stood in front of her. He smiled again, a sly spark coming into his gaze. "And I'm liking the whole 'Ember Kemp' thing you have going."

She blushed, having planned on wearing a mini skirt and cropped tube top, until she'd realized how impractical it would be for concealing a weapon. She'd opted instead for a longer black skirt with a slit and a purple satin shirt with a plunging neckline, loose enough to keep her holster and gun concealed, whilst keeping the blatant sex appeal needed to keep Ember in the background. Most males were less likely to question a female they were drooling over, as she'd already learned.

"I saw some of your practice in the sparring ring," she shivered a bit. Nick was a well-oiled fighting machine when he put his mind to it, and she didn't want to know what kind of damage he could inflict on a mammal his own size, forget one smaller than him. "I wouldn't want to get on your bad side."

He chuckled, then shut his locker.

"We both know I've already been on yours," he stuck his hands in his pockets. "And I don't plan on going back."

Judy flashed her own sly smile.

"You won't," she assured him. "Unless you blow something up or cause another savage outbreak."

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What if I promise not to do it on purpose?"

She looked at him, then snorted, swatting playfully at him. He caught her hand, her breath catching in her throat when their eyes locked, his dark and serious.

"We'll nail this bastard, Judy," he said quietly. "I swear, we'll find him."

She flushed again, then hugged him, wishing his musk wasn't muted by scent neutralizer. It had quickly become her favorite way to try and calm herself.

"I know we will, Nick," she whispered. "I know we will."

She didn't know who moved first then, only that his mouth was suddenly on hers, her fingers curling in the cloth of his shirt as his arms tightened almost possessively around her. A small lick to her lips, and he pulled back, his own ears visibly red past his new brown fur.

"Ready to make the world a better place?"

She smiled.

"Hell yeah, I am."

* * *

"So, what happened to the whole 'I can't investigate because they threatened my family' thing?" Nick sat back in the oversized seat he and Judy shared in the van, his hand stuffed in his pocket to stop his arm from draping around her shoulders. He kept his voice low, not wanting the three other officers riding with them to overhear. Judy shrugged, sliding closer to him until their hips barely touched.

"I remembered that anyone who tried to attack them would have to be the dumbest mammal in the state," she explained; he could barely hear her over the rumble of the engine. "Everyone in my family is taught to use a gun, and it's almost impossible to burn down a house made of dirt and stone."

"I thought rabbits didn't do the burrow thing anymore?" he glanced down at her. She shook her head.

"My family's been there since before Bunnyburrow was established, we've always lived in that burrow," she pulled one of her cream-tipped ears over her shoulder and started absently stroking it. "My great-grandfather almost killed one of his brothers when he was a kid, because he got ahold of his dad's shotgun, and ever since, they've made sure all of us know how dangerous they are, and what they're really for."

She adjusted her necklace, a brass-plated star pendant she'd lost while setting up the hidden office; he'd found it while digging around through the dusty shelves one morning, and the hug she'd given him had just about crushed his ribs.

"They actually added a bunker during the last pred vs. prey war," she continued, looking up at him. "It's connected to the rest of the burrow by a long tunnel, and you'd never find the entrance unless you knew to look for it, so I guess you could say we're prepared for whatever gets thrown at us."

She shrugged, then brushed her ear back.

"I found a smaller, abandoned one in the woods on the western edge of our property when I was about six, and I turned it into my own secret hideout," she chuckled. "I did all my most intense studying and training out there, where I didn't have to worry about anyone bothering me, and that's not all."

She smirked at him.

"I could hear you thinking it every time you were there, you want to know how I could afford my condo when I first moved to the city."

He nodded.

"I'm pretty sure most of it is saving every coin you got your hands on since you were nine, right?"

She chuckled.

"It actually started before I knew what money was, I liked how shiny the coins I found were and didn't want anyone to take them," she shook her head again. "I can't remember where I hid them before, but I took everything I didn't want to share to that bunker after I found it, and once I did learn what coins were, I decided to just keep saving them."

She pushed slightly closer to him.

"I started saving my allowance when I was seven, I'd already decided to move to the city by then, and then I took every job I could get that an adult would pay me for," she laughed. "I went kind of crazy with it all, now that I think about it, but I knew it'd be worth it, when I could afford more than an elephant's hat box for an apartment."

He snorted, that had pretty much been his room at the Grand Pangolin Arms, and he didn't miss it one bit.

"And you kept it up once you were old enough to start working," he said. "Right?"

She nodded.

"My favorite present for my fourteenth birthday was a savings account my parents opened for me, and I already had several hundred dollars by then, not that I ever told anyone how much it actually was," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, yeah, I was even more of a miser once I started working, and then I ended up getting a full scholarship to my dream university, since I was so obsessed with getting straight As."

They laughed, he'd been much the same way, though he did wish he hadn't spent as much as he had on stupid stuff in college, but no point worrying about that now.

"The last of it came from my family," she went on, sounding almost relieved to be getting to the end of things. "Just about everyone chipped in to 'give me a little to get started,' and it ended up being just enough to finish putting together a large down payment on my condo, over a third of it."

"Damn," that was pretty impressive. She nodded.

"Things were still pretty tight until I got my first pay raise as a detective, but I love the privacy and freedom it gives me, and I wouldn't change anything about how I grew up."

"Anything?" he found that kind of hard to believe. She scratched her cheek, humming thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess there's one thing I'd change," she pulled in a breath. "I wish I'd just ignored Dawn Bellwether, instead of wasting my time helping the backstabbing bitch."

He winced, that was not what he had expected to hear, though he couldn't blame her. Bellwether had been the assistant mayor of Zootopia the whole time Lionheart had been in office, despite making it more than clear she hated anyone who wasn't some breed of sheep, especially predators. It was even rumored she'd had something to do with the savage mammals case a few years ago, though nothing had ever been proven.

"I always felt sorry for anyone who had to grow up with her," Nick stretched his arms over his head. They still had about twenty minutes before they reached Outback Island, and he was getting restless. "But I honestly think her brother's even worse."

Doug was one of the top prosecutors in the city, and wasn't any less open about his bias than his sister, though he was willing to look past it for the right price. Nick had never dealt with either of them personally, but he'd heard enough stories from his uncle and other veterans of the force to know the ewe and ram were nothing but bad news. Judy huffed angrily beside him.

"We met in fourth grade, she was sitting off by herself, so being the nice bunny I am, I went over and asked her to play. I thought she was just shy, and we actually had fun for a few months," her jaw tightened, her fist curling in her skirt. "Until she started spreading rumors and causing all kinds of trouble, but she was 'so sweet and helpful' that the teachers never did anything about it."

He snarled a bit, there'd been a few mammals like that in his schools, too.

"But then it wasn't like most of the kids were too eager to tell anyone what Dawn was doing, since Doug beat the crap out of anyone she said had 'tattled' on her, and promised to do worse if we ratted him out," she growled, and he gave in to the urge to put an arm around her. She relaxed almost instantly, slumping against his side. "By the time sixth grade came around, I'd had enough and confronted them both. Kicking her cotton candy ass was easy, but Doug landed me in the hospital for a week, and then  _I_ was almost suspended for 'picking fights.'"

He blinked.

"Wait, almost? What happened?"

She gave a slow, icy smile.

"One of my cousins was in Doug's class, so a few weeks before that fight, I asked him to get as much video evidence as he could of those two causing trouble, since he had his own camcorder," she rubbed her hands together like a scheming villain. "The principal couldn't believe it when we showed her those tapes after I came back to school, and actually tried to accuse us of faking them."

"Of course she did," he rolled his eyes. She sighed.

"It took my cousin and the rest of our friends convincing everyone to fess up about what those sheep had done, and they were eventually expelled," she grinned in triumph, though it didn't last long. "We still had to deal with them until I was in seventh grade, when they finally moved, and I was hoping I'd seen the last of them."

But of course, they'd both managed to get high-ranking jobs in the city's government, so now there was no way Judy would be able to avoid them, and it was clear they'd never gotten the help they'd so needed as kids.

"What about you, Nick?" she asked suddenly. "You have to deal with any jerks growing up?"

He scoffed.

"You kidding? I was the goody-goody kiss-up and always some teacher's pet, I had a new mammal trying to kick my ass pretty much every week," he laughed. "But it didn't take long to show them who was boss, since I'd signed up for judo the second I could."

He'd still gotten his tail whooped more than once, not that he'd ever tell her that, and at least those losses had started telling him what not to do against larger opponents. He briefly nuzzled the top of her head, wishing they hadn't needed to use neutralizer for this op. They couldn't risk anyone picking up on the fact they were officers, even if it was fairly unlikely anyone would recognize their scents.

"We're almost there," Tylor said from the driver's seat. Vampire Rock loomed in the distance, a truly massive, rust-red stone that was the magnetic center of Outback Island, the land around it dry and empty, pale dust billowing about the van as it sped through the desert. Nick slipped a hand in his pocket, pulled out his shades and unfolded them with a flick of his wrist, even if he did have to take his arm from around her in order to turn the camera in them back on.

"Show time, Officer Fluff," he slid them on and smirked at her. "Hope you're ready for this."

She sneaked a kiss to his cheek as they pulled to a stop in the shade cast by the outcrop, then flipped the switch on her own camera.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Judy didn't think she'd ever seen so many fighters in one place; she stayed close to Nick's side, acutely aware of all the lustful stares glued to her tail, from preds and prey alike. She felt him tense when several let out catcalls or wolf whistles, his hand clamping almost painfully on her shoulder when he put his arm around her, staking his claim. His face stayed inscrutable, not even the faintest snarl curling his thin black lips.

_He's one hell of an actor…_

"Hey, Red!"

She jumped a bit, bristling when she saw the gorgeous gray vixen, wrapped in a white bandage dress that left little of her svelte figure to the imagination. Nick pulled in a small breath through his nose, his tail curling around her feet as the other fox ran up to them.

"You're looking sexy as ever," she smiled, standing in such a way that her slim legs looked longer than they really were, smoothing a hand down her side. She pouted. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me."

"Been laying low," Nick's voice was deeper, more graveled than usual. Judy bit back a grunt as his arm quickly tightened, jamming her against his side. She leaned into him, smiling appreciatively as she felt up his tense, cut abs through his shirt. The vixen huffed.

"Still got a thing for rabbits, I see," her light, playful tone vanished. The icy glare in her dark honey eyes was almost enough to send a shiver down the bunny's spine.

"What of it?" Nick asked flatly, his other hand still jammed deep in the pocket of his jacket. The vixen took a step back, the fur on her tail bristling for a second before it settled back down.

"Nothing," she managed carelessly, crossing her arms. Judy noticed how she used the action to push up the thick white fur on her chest, her gaze never fully leaving the cloth stretched across his. "But you know where I'll be if you ever change your mind."

She turned and stalked away, Nick relaxing the slightest bit.

"That bitch will do anything to get a guy with cred," he muttered. "I would love to see you kick her ass."

She snorted, briefly hugging him.

"At least she has good taste."

He rolled his eyes, his lips twitching into the quickest ghost of a smile, before turning back to that emotionless frown. She wished she could kiss him, remembering the two other officers mixed in with the milling crowd, and the team watching the feeds from their cameras in the van outside.

 _Where'd all these mammals park, anyway,_ she wondered, looking around to capture as much of the massive, crowded room as possible. It was a natural cave deep inside the rock, the walls strung with lights, and she figured there must be a series of tunnels that led to it, since there hadn't been any evidence a vehicle other than theirs had approached it above ground. It was a thirty-minute drive to the nearest town, and if the maps she'd studied all week were up to date, then there wasn't anywhere to find water or shade within fifty miles of that route, making it a dangerous trek for any animal who hadn't evolved to stand the dry, brutal heat.

Nick nudged her side, drawing her back to reality as he nodded toward a wolverine in a sharp black suit, scanning the crowd with piercing pale eyes, his long, polished claws never straying far from the bulge she could barely make out at his hip. Her jaw dropped when she saw the mammal sitting in a large, comfortable chair behind him, her chest tightening painfully.

_No…_

She stopped cold, nearly hyperventilating as the memory of that night crashed through her mind, drowning the happiness she'd just started feeling with Nick. Sitting before her, a leader in the city's criminal underworld, was the reason Jack had become a cop in the first place.

His older brother, Andre Savage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, the whole "evil sibling" thing has been done to death and back, but it was just crazy enough of an idea that I had to use it!


	15. Chapter 15

Nick hovered close as he watched Judy struggle not to lose it, following her petrified stare to a natural platform in the rock, his hackles bristling when he saw the hare. The eyes were light, icy, and there was a distinct lack of stripes, but the build and facial structure were identical to the photo of Jack he'd seen on Judy's mantle. He took her shoulder and led her away, finding a hidden alcove on the other side of the room, where they wouldn't have to worry about anyone overhearing.

"Judy," he still kept his voice low, loosening his grip as he went to his knees, slowly rubbing her arms to try and bring her out of her panicked stupor. "Come on, Fluff, talk to me…"

She finally blinked, then shook her head, roughly swiping at the tears that had been building in her blank eyes.

"I-I should've listened to you, Nick," she whispered hastily, pressing her hands to his chest. He'd never seen her so terrified. "I should've just stayed out of this!"

He propped his sunglasses on top of his head, so she could see his eyes.

"You're the one who convinced Bogo to let us do this op," he said. "You're the reason we've gotten this close to catching this murderer. You didn't let any fears or doubt stop you, you kept going no matter how rough things got. You've—"

"That's only because I had  _you_ there with me, Nick," she cut him off, still gripping his shirt. "I meant it when I said you and Skye have reminded me what it means to be a cop, that I was disgracing the badge I almost killed myself to get, but  _this_ is completely different!"

She sighed heavily, leaning into him. He draped his arms loosely around her.

"That hare is Jack's older brother," she revealed, staring at the ground. "The reason he became a cop in the first place. You should have heard him when he found out Jack had died, h-he sounded so—!"

"Shh," he said gently, briefly squeezing her before tilting her head back. Her nose was twitching, her ears limp, damp trails visible on her cheeks. He brushed a tear away, giving her a small, sad smile. "If you need to, you can go back to the van with Radon and Wolfard, I can finish the op myself."

She went stiff at the words, fear filling her clouded eyes.

"I'm not leaving you," she said. "We don't know how things will end up going, and I want to be by your side for all of it, no matter how many ghosts turn up."

He stared at her then, how quickly resolution had replaced her grief, and he thought again just how amazing she was, and how stubborn. He sighed.

"Once we go up there, there's no going back," he stood, smoothing out his shirt before flicking his glasses back into place. "Last chance to change your mind, sweetheart."

She shook her head, wiping her eyes one last time before standing firmly.

"Let's do this."

He kept an arm around her as they walked back out, his eyes narrowing when he saw the looks some of the other mammals were giving them. Judy tried to snicker, the sound still tinged with fear.

"Some of them actually look jealous," her voice trembled slightly. She nudged him in the ribs. "I wonder why."

He snorted, but didn't say anything, his tail bristling as they stopped in front of that platform, his eyes briefly locking on the pale hare's smug face. Andre had barely been an errand boy last time Little Red had come into play, and now it looked like he'd managed to work his way to the top of the food chain.

"Haven't seen you in a while," the hare said carelessly, leaning back with his arms behind his head. "Was starting to hope we were done with your ugly mug."

"Someone squealed," Nick said flatly, silently wishing he'd practiced more with this voice. "Had to lay low."

Andre stared at him, then rolled his eyes.

"At least you're as quiet as ever," his gaze strayed to Judy, and a cool smile touched his lips. "Nice side piece you have there, wouldn't mind taking her for a spin myself."

A low growled bubbled from Nick's stomach, the hint of a snarl breaking his mask. Andre held up his hands.

"Okay, she's off-limits, got it," he shoved out a breath. "Mind telling me how you get all the best-looking girls in the city?"

 _Probably because I'm not a piece of shit,_ Nick quipped to himself, holding back a smirk. Andre seemed to take his silence as an answer, because he stood up and stretched, showing he was as scrawny as ever, and it was no surprise he had never mentioned Jack.

"Anyway, I know talking isn't your thing," the smaller male went on. "And I doubt it's what you're here for. You heard about the big cage fight happening later."

Again, Nick didn't respond, since Little Red's reputation spoke for itself.

"You'll be in the last match, of course," Andre said, nodding to the wolverine before motioning for the pair to follow him. Nick felt Judy's grip tighten on his arm as they started down another tunnel, feeling the wolverine's presence at their backs as the light started to fade, only to start coming from in front of them. He heard her small gasp as the tunnel opened into a large room, tall bleachers set on three sides of a massive boxing ring, the floodlights overhead glinting off the steel cage that dominated it. That was an advantage for him, in more ways than one.

"We've got a huge turnout tonight," Andre spoke up, brushing loose gravel from his pant leg. The pinstriped suit was straight off the set of a cheesy mob movie, all he was missing was the fedora and tommy gun to go with it. "Might even take us two nights to get through them all."

He sounded delighted at the idea. Nick's tail flicked impatiently, but he knew asking the question wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Shame Hamon won't be around for this one, he was always a lot of fun to watch," the hare chuckled. "Heard he and his little sweetheart had an…accident a few weeks ago."

Nick went stiff, his tail snapping once before settling back on the cave floor.

"Accident?" he managed coldly. Andre shrugged.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he waved a dismissive hand. "He'd been causing trouble, probably just skipped out."

Nick bit his tongue, not sure how much longer he could last with this arrogant piece of shit. His ears went back when Judy stroked his wrist, and he shoved out a breath, forcing most of his anger with it. Andre looked at him.

"But that's exactly why you came, isn't it?" he asked. "I know how much Hamon owed you, and you want to know who took him out."

Nick felt Judy's shocked stare, knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do when all this was over. A cold laugh caught his attention.

"I might have gotten what he owes you," Andre went on, his gaze sliding over Judy again. "But you know my price."

"I'm not fucking you," she snapped in a passible Podunk accent. The jack stared at her, then laughed.

"So the girl talks!" he chuckled again, shaking his head. "I already know you're off-limits, honey, but your boyfriend there will have to come out on top if he expects me to hand anything over."

* * *

"I already knew you'd have to fight," Judy crossed her arms, watching Nick from the oversized bench he'd helped her climb on. Andre's wolverine bodyguard had led them to a small room down another hall, one of many the fighters used to get ready for their bouts. The thick walls nearly muted outside noise, and the heavy door could only be locked from the inside, the perfect place to discuss the next part of the plan. And for a certain fox to spill a very messy can of beans. "But why didn't you ever say anything about knowing Hamon?"

Nick had taken off his jacket and holster, the knife sheath tucked in the large pocket on his left thigh. He shoved his claws through his headfur, pushing his glasses on top of his head.

"I forgot I'd even met the guy," he started. "Last time I had to play Little Red was a few weeks before I hit the academy, I hit a deal with Mr. Big when his grandsons were kidnapped."

Judy remembered hearing about that, after she'd come back from some bullshit training thing Bogo had forced on her, likely just so he'd be free of her for a month. Thinking back to how she'd acted at the time, she couldn't really blame him.

"I still can't believe Big agreed to stop money laundering," she mused. The old shrew had quit the drug trade years ago, after his wife had overdosed on heroin, but the worst part was that their own son had gotten her addicted to it. Corin had been disowned and his girlfriend had left him, taking their twin boys with her. The male had lost it, recruiting the worst criminals in the city on the promise of a large payout, if they made sure every last member of his family and his father's staff were dead, including his then pregnant little sister, Fru-Fru. Big had come to the police a few days before the attack, swearing to give up one of his biggest illicit operations if they helped him take down his son. Corin had disappeared during the raid, letting his thugs take the fall while he went into hiding. Teresa had gone to Big a couple weeks later, saying her boys had vanished from daycare, later getting a long, ranting call from Corin, that he'd kill the kids if he didn't get what he wanted. "How the hell did you find that guy?"

Nick lightly scratched the side of his neck.

"It took a while, but I managed to narrow down where he was by the background noise during the call, I'm not surprised he never left," he went on. "He'd been on so much shit for so long that most doctors were shocked he could still function, forget plan something like that."

He glanced back at the door, his tail waving lazily as they listened to the slowly growing noise in the hall; she wondered how much longer they had before the fights started.

"Anyway," he turned back to her. "I only met Hamon because he ended up being my opponent in one of these, guy was almost savage when he fought sometimes."

That didn't surprise her. Night Howlers had become a controlled substance after the missing mammals incident, and they were unfortunately common on the black market, since many farmers still preferred them over chemical pesticides. Thankfully, though, the savage serum was only made in diluted doses, enough to lower a mammal's inhibitions and give them a burst of strength and speed from the adrenaline that spilled into their blood. She wondered how many of the mammals tonight would dope themselves with it, in order to get a shot at the infamous Little Red. She'd heard the name once or twice before meeting Nick, but since those cases hadn't been in her department, she'd quickly forgotten the mammal had existed.

She wasn't surprised taking the serum hadn't shown up on Hamon's record. The effects only lasted about an hour, and it was untraceable once it wore off. There were also many stories of children getting hold of the flowers, being enticed to eat them because of the dark purple and blue petals and admittedly tasty smell. Judy had almost nibbled one herself as a toddler, according to her parents, and she'd spent a good part of her childhood hearing the story of her Uncle Terry, how he'd eaten a whole one and attacked her mother, biting a good-sized chunk out of her arm.

"How does all this work exactly?" she asked quickly, wanting to take her mind off the violent buck, and by extension, Kiki. "I mean, I have a rough idea, but I didn't look into this part as much as I should have."

Nick chuckled.

"It depends on how Andre wants to do things," he said. "Either I'll be fighting in every bout, or facing me will be the prize everyone else is going for."

Likely getting beaten didn't sound like much of a prize, but she guessed just getting that far would be enough to boost a mammal's rep, and if they actually did manage to win?

"What do you end up getting," she asked. "Once all this is done?"

"Usually a cut of the cash Andre collects, since a lot of mammals bet against me just because I'm small," he shrugged. "Or it's some black market gun fresh off the assembly line, stuff like that."

Something in his tone made her think he'd kept part of that money more than once, instead of turning it all over to the precinct, but as long as he didn't do the same with the weapons, she decided she could let it slide. Betting itself wasn't illegal in the city, after all, and going by the crowd they'd seen earlier, she doubted Andre would bother trying to coerce anyone into betting for or against certain fighters. It also meant mammals would be less likely to go to the cops, since they'd have to admit to attending the underground bouts in the first place.

"He also uses it to look for mammals to add to his gang, just like the old boss," he continued. "If they're good enough to get close to facing me, then they're good enough for him."

That made a lot of sense, and saved Andre the hassle of having to weed the bad fighters out himself, and she couldn't wait to put a stop to it. She also couldn't wait to see what Nick was like outside of a practice ring, the thought enough to make her thighs clench as she barely held back a moan. But she couldn't keep the aroused look off her face, and it just got worse when he flashed her a hot, toothy smile, only for it to drop from his muzzle at a heavy knock on the door.

"Time to get out there, Fluff," he flicked his sunglasses down while she hopped off the bench, grabbing his jacket and holster before he had the chance. "Let's make it good."

* * *

Judy had never thought much about the wrestling and boxing matches her brothers had been obsessed with while they were kids; she'd been more interested in MMA fights, especially the cage battles. What little free time she'd allowed herself in high school and college had been devoted to watching clips online, practicing whatever moves she'd thought would give her an edge at the academy. It had mainly just made her fighting style somewhat chaotic, which wasn't a bad thing when going up against mammals three or more times her size, and from what she'd seen of Nick's skills, she wondered if he'd done the same thing.

Andre had decided that Nick would only be in the last fight, mentioning something about needing more mammals to work for him since Hamon and several others had bitten the dust, as he'd so sweetly put it. She wasn't sure how many bouts were left, and she felt sick for thinking it was exciting, since all of this was the reason one of her only real friends had died a horrible death she hadn't deserved.

"Shouldn't be long now," Nick spoke in her ear, his hot breath caressing the flushed, sensitive skin. She fought back a shiver, clenching her thighs again at the thought of what else he could do with that tongue. Then immediately felt her stomach twist.

 _I'm sorry, Kiki,_ she thought miserably, squeezing the tears from her eyes. This was supposed to be about avenging Kiki's death, not cheering fights or drooling over the fox sitting in the front row beside her. Judy forced the wayward thoughts from her mind, blocking out the surrounding chaos to sort through the information they'd collected so far. Andre Savage was at least aware of Hamon Shire's death, and likely had played a part in it, maybe even ordered it. He sometimes used the fights he hosted to find new recruits for his gang, and wasn't stupid enough to try and force anyone into betting how they didn't want to. It was likely Kiki had been killed to keep her quiet, which just made it all even more pointless.

Most of the fighters so far had been rhinos, tigers, lions and bears, along with some of the largest wolves Judy had ever seen. The few prey mammals had been moose and elk, their antlers either broken to leave jagged edges, or sharpened into deadly spikes. There had only been one rabbit, a black and gray buck even bigger than Hamon.

Judy clutched at Nick's hand when he got up, her heart stopping as his opponent stepped into the cage. The male tiger was massive, his golden-green eyes as bright and cocky as the sharp white smile stretched across his face. Nick looked briefly at her, squeezing her hand in return before pulling back, seemingly deaf to the cheering and taunts that flooded the room as he made his way to the ring. Judy held his jacket and holster to her chest, biting her lip as the door was thrown shut and locked, like it had been for every match. She could barely see him through the ropes and bars, a small snort escaping despite her fear as the cat made a show of flexing his tight black shirt to shreds, to the delight of a hundred screaming girls.

 _Guess we know where all of_ his  _prize money goes…_

"Hope you've lived a good life, tiny," he lowered himself into a fighting stance, once again baring his fangs in a sneer. "Because it's not going to last much longer."

He launched forward, throwing down an outstretched hand in a deadly strike, only for his claws to rip into the filthy greased canvas. Nick had moved out of reach at the last second, staring blankly at the larger male like nothing had happened.

"That all you got?" he taunted flatly, his lips curling in the faintest smirk. The tiger snarled, throwing himself at the fox; Nick leapt, catching hold of a cross-bar at the top of the cage, the spaces between plenty large enough for him to climb through. Judy thought he'd take advantage of that, but instead, he pushed off of it with his legs, flipping in mid-air to deliver a cruel kick to the tiger's nose, throwing the cat off-balance. He landed in a clean roll, then used his opponent's own tail to trip him. The striped fighter slammed against the opposite wall, blood staining his short muzzle, his bulging muscles tensing dangerously as he moved into a crouch, his angry growl sending a dark rumble through the cave. Nick openly yawned, checking a nonexistent watch like he wasn't facing a mammal who could easily bite him in half.

The tiger lunged, and again, Nick dodged like the cat had moved in slow motion, ducking beneath him to throw two fast punches into his gut. He slid cleanly out between his opponent's legs, using the feline's own momentum to send him sprawling, the side of his face once more colliding with the cage. Dazed as the other male was, Nick didn't take his eyes off him, poised to move as the cat slowly got back to all fours, shaking himself before snarling at the fox. Nick cocked a brow, his tail waving slowly behind him.

"Had enough already?" he mocked blandly, examining his claws. "How sad."

Judy's mouth went dry as the tiger roared, his teeth bared and claws extended as he lunged at the fox; she pressed her hands to her mouth when Nick jumped, coming down full-force on the cat's skull. She heard herself cheering wildly as the larger male went limp, bolting to the ring as Nick walked calmly through one of the spaces in the cage. He hopped down and brushed himself off, grunting when she threw herself at him.

"Oh, Red!" she hung from his neck, and he hugged her instinctively. "You're such a badass!"

She pinched him when he started laughing, and he quickly schooled his face back into that cold bastard mask. They could celebrate all they wanted later, but right now they still had a job to finish.

"Pretty impressive," Andre strolled up to them, thumbs in the pockets of his crisp suit, his wolverine bodyguard close on his tail. He glanced around at the audience, half of whom were jeering, griping that they'd lost their bets. "Why don't we take this conversation somewhere…quieter?"

Nick set Judy down, keeping a hand on her back as they followed the slimy pair; she couldn't stop the cold sinking in her gut, telling her these two knew more than they had said so far, and she worried what would happen if they decided they'd been pushed too far.


	16. Chapter 16

"You'll have to wait out here, honey," Andre looked Judy over, his nose twitching when a low growl rumbled from Nick's throat.

"She stays with me," he put an arm around Judy's shoulders and tugged her firmly against his side. She leaned on him, feeling the stares of several males on her every move; she'd gotten used to that much in high school, but these weren't hormonal teenagers just looking for a shag. They were hardened, experienced fighters, and she'd seen enough of them in action to know that the odds weren't in her favor.

 _I can take Andre and his bodyguard, though,_ she thought, her eyes flicking between the two. The four of them were the smallest mammals for miles around, and once that door locked behind them, any fight that broke out would be on even ground. Andre sighed.

"Fine, come on," he led them inside the small office and flipped a switch, a recessed light flicking on in each corner. The room was surprisingly neat, the pale, simple furniture oddly out of place against the rough rock walls, the floor softened by a plain green rug. Judy flinched when the wolverine slammed the door shut and locked it behind them, pressing closer to Nick when he wrapped his tail around her, likely to keep the bodyguard from spotting the gun and holster at her back. Andre went behind his desk and reached in a drawer, pulled out a thick package the size of a wolf's hand and dropped it on top, drumming his claws on it as he blankly stared at them.

"I know you don't care about prize money," he said, his cold eyes flicking between them. "You hate unanswered questions, and you'd rather find out what happened to Hamon and that girl."

Judy's chest tightened, it took everything she had to keep the anger off her face.

"You had him iced," Nick said blandly. Andre didn't seem surprised at the accusation, the slightest hint of a frown touching his lips.

"I wish I had," he stepped back from the desk, staying behind it. "Kiki came to talk to me after one of that asshole's fights, asking if I could help her get away from him. Usually, I wouldn't have cared, most girls who end up with guys like him are too stupid to figure out they've gotten themselves in trouble, but it was obvious she didn't belong around here."

Kiki had always hated fighting, and speaking out against it had been one of the only things she had never been shy about. Andre fixed his jacket, and Judy couldn't shake the feeling the buck was lying through his teeth; she'd heard enough stories from Jack to know his brother was a self-serving, cold-hearted bastard, he'd never cared about anyone he couldn't get something from.

"Eventually, I gave her my number, told her to call when she was ready to cut out, and it took just as long as I thought it would," he glanced at the package. "I finally did get a call a month or so ago, but I had no idea who that mammal was, it didn't sound anything like her."

He actually managed to look worried, at least for a second.

"Whoever it was said I was too late, that he'd already taken care of Hamon  _and_ Kiki, that he wouldn't stop unless I quit stealing his fighters."

"He?" Nick sounded like he couldn't care less. Andre nodded.

"He's not the only one willing to kill, but no one else is warped enough to pull off what happened to those two, he's—"

Judy had somehow never gotten used to the sound of a gunshot. Andre dropped like a broken puppet, blood and brain matter blasted across the wall, his skull obliterated. Nick snapped around, shoving her behind him as he snarled at the wolverine. The other male kept his weapon raised, smoke trailing off the muzzle as he gazed calmly back at the seething fox.

"Couldn't let him give that little detail away, could I?" he chuckled, sending a chill down Judy's spine. Was this really the monster who had killed her friend? "Poor little dumbass was too busy chasing tail to figure it out."

"What the hell's going on here?" Nick dropped the Little Red facade, keeping his hands raised. "Why'd you just kill the guy paying you?"

The wolverine shrugged.

"Started working for someone else, I got bored, plus they pay more," he laughed. "They told me they wanted to take out the competition, for good."

He steadied his grip on the gun, flashing a sneer colder than ice.

"I know you two are cops," he went on. "And since I don't want to get pinned for killing your sorry asses, we're going to do things a little differently."

He briefly looked them over.

"Take off the jacket, smart guy, along with whatever rig you got under it," he didn't move as Nick obeyed, holding the items out before dropping them on the floor. "And I know you're packing, tiny, so let's have it."

Judy sighed, reaching behind her to grab her own gun and holster, then letting them fall by Nick's stuff. The tranquilizers were useless now, anyway, since this guy would have enough time to kill them both before the drugs took effect. She just hoped he wouldn't notice the knife sheath Nick still had in his pocket.

"What's the plan now?" she dropped her own act. "I mean, since you said yourself that you don't plan on killing us."

He chuckled, keeping his weapon trained on them as he knelt to grab their holsters. She jumped when it went off again, her ears ringing as her sight narrowed on the crimson streak across Nick's arm, the bullet gouging a hole in the desk. Judy didn't think, leaping for the gun and trying to wrestle it from the male's grip. He threw out his hand like she wasn't there, sending her careening into the wall. The cold rock cracked against her, leaving her stunned as she slumped to the floor. She struggled to breathe as she watched Nick take on the fight for their lives.

* * *

"Big mistake, asshole," Nick's claws dug into the skin around his wound, nearly drawing blood themselves as he fought the burning pain. A dark growl rumbled in his chest as he pushed himself to his feet, his tail bristled and snapping as a snarl peeled his lips back from his teeth. "You're going to wish you'd killed me."

The wolverine laughed, holstering his gun before cracking his knuckles.

"Hope you still got something in you," he said. "I've been aching for a real fight."

Nick snorted, locking the pain away to deal with later. That stupid tiger had been arrogant, more focused on showing off, but he knew this would be different. If he weren't careful, he and Judy could very well end up dead. He risked a glance at the bunny, barely able to counter when the wolverine brought down the handle of a knife at his head. So that's how he wanted to play it.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me," he grunted, kicking out with both legs. The traitorous bodyguard crashed against the door, giving Nick just enough time to jump to his feet and draw his own knife, sparks flying as steel met steel.

"You really think you're hot shit, don't you, kid?" the older pred mocked, pushing him back against the desk. Nick silently cursed, his arms shaking under the wolverine's strength, then quickly swept out a leg, knocking the other male off-balance. Nick shoved him back, trying to control both his panting and his growing temper.

"I don't have to 'think' anything," he snapped in return, baring his teeth. "You took out Boss too, didn't you?"

The bodyguard looked at him, then laughed.

"So what if I did? Not like he was doing much," his eyes flicked toward the dripping gore on the back wall. He drove forward again, Nick's claws catching in the rug as he fought to keep his balance, knowing what would happen if he were trapped beneath this psycho again. At the last second, he shifted his weight, landing a cruel kick to his opponent's face as he flipped backward onto the desk, the nerves in his wounded arm screaming past the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He could feel the blood matting his fur, copper and salt leaking through the fading, acrid scent of gun smoke and the sharp stink of unwashed, sex-addicted wolverine.

"That's how Andre got to the top in the first place," he realized, jumping over the stunned killer's head. More blood dripped to the floor, a cool chuckle cutting through the tense air.

"Took some time to convince him, but his ego wouldn't let him say no," another fierce lunge. Nick dodged, hissing when the blade glanced against his shoulder. "And after I get you two out of the way, there won't be anyone to stop me from taking over."

Nick smirked, catching the male's hand and twisting sharply, flashing a sharp grin when the knife landed blade-first in the thick rug. He wrenched the wolverine's arm behind his back, forcing him against the edge of the desk, jangling a set of cuffs in his face before locking them securely around the thick wrists.

"That's all I needed to hear, pal," Nick glanced at Judy, still breathing heavily as she supported herself on trembling elbows. "How you doing, Fluff?"

She grunted as she dragged herself to her feet, face twisted in pain with every step she took toward their discarded holsters. He stepped aside when she aimed her tranq pistol, her eyes violet fire as she squeezed the trigger. The dart met its mark, sinking into the wolverine's meaty neck, rendering the struggling murderer unconscious in a matter of minutes. Once he was out, Nick shoved him to the floor, his legs collapsing beneath him. Judy walked slowly, stiffly over, sighing when she sat on her knees beside him.

"You okay, rookie?" she asked. He chuckled, then winced.

"I guess," his ears flicked back when he saw the new tears and bloodstains on his shirt. "Damn it, I just got this."

She giggled, the slightly hysteric sound fading as she turned to the crimson splatter behind the desk, her nose starting to twitch as she no doubt tried to process what the hell had just happened.

"This guy killed Boss so Andre could take over," Nick summarized, grunting as he hauled the snoring deadweight upright. "Then started working for whichever competitor promised to pay the most, and he killed Andre to keep from being found out."

"Too bad it won't work," she walked to the door and put an ear against it, her face etched with discomfort. "Doesn't seem like anyone heard, no one's screaming about a gun going off, at least."

He snorted.

"Trust me, it would take a lot more than one gunshot to get any of these mammals to freak out," he explained. "Most of them practically cut their teeth on the things."

He shoved the wolverine on top of the desk, panting a bit as he watched Judy take out her phone and contact the backup waiting for them outside. As Outback Island was far outside of Precinct One's jurisdiction, they'd had to call in the help of Precincts Thirty-Five through Thirty-Seven, and he was sure she could hear the controlled chaos on the other end of the line; he just hoped they wouldn't have any more casualties before the day was out.

"So," he cleared his throat as she hung up, feeling his palm pads start to sweat. "Want to get a drink after all this is done?"

She shook her head, stashing her phone in what looked like a modified holster strapped to her slim thigh beneath her skirt.

"I don't drink," she said. "Most of it smells too much like piss. I never got the appeal of getting drunk, anyway."

He snorted again, hearing his breathing get faster as the adrenaline began to trickle off.

"I tried it once when I was nineteen," he supplied, chuckling nervously. He leaned against the desk, his knees shaking. "We went out for Skye's twenty-first birthday, and she dared me to try a few different shots. I ended up getting hungover the next morning."

Hr groaned, his skin starting to feel clammy under his fur; it seemed like he were overheating and freezing at once.

"I decided I never wanted to deal with that again," he finished. "I haven't touched alcohol since."

She smiled faintly, the look shifting to horror when he dropped to his knees, and she dashed to his side.

"I can't believe I didn't notice how much blood you're losing," she said, reaching out and tearing his shirt before he could protest. She tied the strip tightly around the bullet wound, raising his arm as she got to her feet, snatching her phone with her other hand. She called the team again, saying they'd need a medical unit, adding on a request for a small mammal bodybag when she glanced the drying mess on the jagged stone wall.

* * *

Judy's nose twitched as she stared at the white sheet laid neatly over Kiki's body, her fingers tight on the fabric as her hand twitched, but she couldn't bring herself to pull it off. Her mind was racing, looping through the facts of the case. According to that bodyguard, Avery "Arson" Watson III on his extensive record, Hamon had been iced to keep him from being recruited by the competition, and when Kiki had come downstairs to investigate the commotion, she'd been killed to keep her quiet. Kenneth "Boss" Jones had been dead for weeks by that point, and Andre had spent most of the time since Jack's death building his own empire in the underground fight circuit, right under the meerkat's nose. That was all the information they'd managed to get from the wolverine, and while there hadn't been any physical evidence connecting him to Hamon's and Kiki's deaths, or to Judy's assault in the alley by the precinct, they could still book him for Andre's murder and assaulting two officers.

"At least you'll get some justice, Kiki," she said quietly, sighing as she let her hand drop. Unless Watson suddenly decided to talk, she doubted they'd ever be able to fully close this case. But she'd learned a long time ago that there was only so much she could do.

She turned to the other autopsy table, her tearful, burning eyes narrowing as she glowered at the covered corpse laid out on it. Judy longed to rip the sheet off, spitting and screaming at Hamon's battered face, knowing it wouldn't help to bring her friend back, or to find her killer.

 _I hope you're rotting in hell now, you asshole,_ she thought instead, then turned and stalked from the morgue. She stopped outside the doors, wincing as the pain from Saturday's bruises caught up with her; she was surprised she hadn't ended up with a fracture or concussion, with how hard she'd been thrown, but she wasn't exactly complaining about being stuck on desk duty the next couple weeks. Nick had been given the rest of the week off to start recovering from his bullet gash, deeper than it had looked. If he'd lost any more blood, the doctor had said, he would have needed a transfusion. The wound on his shoulder had thankfully just been a minor cut.

 _I'm just glad he's okay,_ she sighed and headed back upstairs, stopping short when she reached their cubicle. That strawberry frap hadn't been on her desk when she'd left, and she was sure the smell of Nick's Old Spice hadn't been this strong when she'd come in for her shift.

"You really can't stay away, can you?" she smirked as she turned to him, leaning back in his chair with his good arm behind his head, the same lazy smile plastered on that cream and russet face. He chuckled.

"I was practically born for this job," he reminded her, tail swishing contently on the floor. "Of course I can't stay away."

She stopped in front of him, her smirk fading as her gaze traveled along his left arm in its sling, the bandage she knew lay hidden beneath his sleeve.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not as much as it did," he cupped her face in his hand, and she leaned into his touch. "But you took a full bodyslam into the wall."

"Eh," she shrugged, barely keeping the pained cringe from her lips. "Not the first time I've been thrown against a hard surface like that; it happened a lot in the academy, until I figured out how to use the size differences to my advantage."

He chuckled again, and she stepped slightly closer.

"I learned a lot from watching those videos of you," he said. "But I'm not made for jumping or running scared like you bunnies are, so some of your tricks didn't work as well."

She giggled, batting him lightly in the chest, going cold when she felt the fast beat of his heart, as she remembered just how close she'd come to losing it for good. Swallowing hard, she pressed her lips to his, her body heating again when his hand moved to cradle the back of her head, the other settling firmly above her tail to pull her against him. Moaning softly when the kiss deepened, as her fingers curled in the cloth of his T-shirt, catching the chain of his wolf tags as she tried to tug him forward, needing to be as near him as possible. She didn't want to ever be alone again.

"I want you, Nick," she whispered, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. He gazed back at her, his mouth slightly agape from her fevered assault. It was the first time she'd shown him true, unscripted affection in public, and she prayed it wouldn't be the last. "I need you."

He didn't answer at first, at least not verbally. A soft, sweet kiss, a short nuzzle, and she was wrapped in his arms, held securely to him, his tail curling around their feet. He brushed a tear from her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers.

"And I'll always be here for you, Judy," he whispered. "I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

** Case 3: Questions Answered **

"Well," someone laughed overhead. Their ears flaring, Nick and Judy looked up, seeing Snarlov with a wide, toothy smile on his face. "Never thought I'd see the day."

He laughed again, then shook his head and walked off, adjusting the stack of folders he held in his arms. Judy rolled her eyes, then turned back to Nick.

"I'm still technically on my lunch break," she started, the smirk back on her face. "And you're not even supposed to be here right now, so do you want to…go somewhere more private?"

He smiled, keeping his fingers tangled with hers as he got to his feet, and they headed out, both quietly chuckling at the shocked looks plastered across almost every face they passed. Judy was glad they didn't have to go past Ben's desk to get to the elevators, knowing the cheetah would never let them go if he saw her hand in Nick's.

"What have you been up to?" she beamed up at him. He sighed.

"Besides getting babied by Skye? Pretty much nothing," he rolled his eyes. "I couldn't even sleep without her hovering over me, worried I might 'make it worse' by moving too much or something."

"It couldn't have been that bad," she returned. "Not like it's the first time you've gotten more seriously hurt."

"Yeah, but it was the first time I'd been shot, I think she got stuck on the 'needed a blood transfusion' and missed the 'almost' part of it. I'm surprised she let me leave this morning."

"Wait, you mean she's not here?" she'd been so caught up in trying to sort this case out that she hadn't noticed the white vixen's absence. Nick shook his head.

"She begged the chief to give her the week off so she could look after me," he shivered. "I think it had as much to do with the whole 'me getting shot' thing as our birth mom leaving when I was a baby."

Judy's slowly fading smile wilted entirely. She'd known Nick and Skye were adopted, obviously, but had never cared enough to ask what had happened, though she doubted either of them would have bothered to tell her then, anyway. She jumped to hit the button for the elevator, not feeling up to a four-flight trek to the sub-floors.

"Do you have any idea why it happened?" she questioned. "How old were you?"

He stared at the ceiling until the doors slid open, his grip tightening on her hand as he pulled her inside. Since most of the day-to-day action happened on the first and second floors, most officers and other staff at the precinct just opted for the stairs in the atrium. He hit the button, watching the doors close before letting out a hard breath.

"Skye was three, so she barely remembers her, but I was only about six weeks old. We have no idea what she was thinking. We don't even know what she looked like."

Judy gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, God," she swallowed. "I-I'm sorry, Nick, I shouldn't have asked."

He smiled faintly, sadly.

"You already told me about all your past partners," he reminded her. "Spilling all this is the least I can do, so go ahead and ask whatever you want. I'll give you as much as I can."

She blinked, she hadn't quite been expecting that. She already knew so much about him and his sister: reading their files after they'd been hired. Skye's own hyper retelling of their childhoods during her many attempts at friendship before Nick had arrived. Even the odd story told by the chief or others who'd known the two when they were young.

"I don't, um, that is, there's not really," she groaned, scrubbing at her face with her free hand as the elevator dinged, the doors opening on the silent, sterile hallway. "I feel like  _I_  should be the one answering  _your_ questions, Nick. It's the least I can do, after how I treated you for so long."

She stopped for a second.

"Well, there is one more thing I want to know," she stroked the limp ear over her shoulder. "What about your birth father? Was he ever around?"

She bit her lip when Nick went stiff.

"Truth is, we don't even know if we  _have_ the same father, we don't know anything about it at all," he fell back against the wall. "But it's been great with Mom and Dad, we feel like it'd be pretty insulting to them if we started asking about a vixen who's never once tried to find us."

Judy opened her mouth to speak, closing it again when she saw the tension in his shoulders, his jaw clenched. She stayed quiet until he shut the door of her hidden office, fiddling with her belt as she tried to find the words.

"Lots of adopted mammals get curious about their birth parents, Nick," she said at last. "It's only natural that you and Skye would want to know the full story, and we have all the resources we need for the search here."

He forced a breath through his nose, shoving his claws through his headfur. It would be another week before the dye fully washed out, but he did look good with the darker coloring.

"I'd have to talk to Skye, I'm not going to do something like this behind her back," he dragged his hands down over his eyes. "But…what if we don't like what we find? What if we can't find anything?"

"You won't know until you try, Nick," she took his wrist, leading him to the couch. He sat down heavily, his fingers working restlessly on the dark sheet she'd tucked around the cushions. "In any case, you wouldn't have to live the rest of your life with all those questions at the back of your mind, you wouldn't be stuck wondering what happened."

What she didn't say was that she was just as curious as he likely was, that she herself couldn't wait to meet the vixen who'd given birth to this amazing tod and his sister, but she wasn't about to try and force either of them into a decision.

"I'll take her to lunch tomorrow," he stood, stretching his arms over his head. "I wouldn't feel right not talking face-to-face about this."

He turned to her, brushing a gentle claw along her cheek.

"I'll text you if she says yes," he went on. "You can come to our place and help us figure out where to start, since Gid's going out with a girl he met online."

She started to giggle, until the rest of his words registered with her.

"But I thought he and Skye had a thing going?"

Nick snorted.

"Gid's had a crush on her since we were kids," he explained. "He finally got up the courage to ask her out a few days ago, and she made it pretty clear that she'd never see him as a date. She wasn't rude about it, but he still took it pretty hard; I always thought he had better taste than that, though."

Judy nearly fell over when she burst out laughing, even as pain from her bruises trickled through her.

"That's just  _mean_ , Nick," she managed, before taking a minute to compose herself. He grinned.

"Hey, she's my sister, I'm allowed to say that," his face fell. "But speaking of Skye and relationships, there's something she mentioned that I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What's that?" she climbed on the couch as he sat back down, wincing as guilt twinged in her gut.

"The first time I brought you one of those fraps you like," he started, after a short silence. "I thought you were finally starting to open up to me when I called you Carrots, and the next thing I know, I'm on my knees, clutching my ribs."

She cringed, that was exactly where she'd thought this was going.

"I told Skye and Gid after that I might as well have just killed your mom, with how you reacted," he leveled a flat, guarded stare at her. "And Skye said it wasn't too far from the truth. So what happened, Judy? What made you hate it so much that you give fractures to anyone who says it?"

Her long front teeth sank into her lip again, but she knew telling him the story was the least she could do, and she no longer felt the need to hold it back.

"We don't usually mind the name," she began, her hands clasped in her lap. "And I actually liked it until my junior year of college. I was on track to graduate early with my Bachelor's in Criminal Justice, so after finals that first semester, I decided it was finally time to try a date. I'd had a few guys who were interested, but there was only one who caught my attention."

She pulled in a breath, then let it slowly out.

"His name was Martin Trent, an arctic hare in my forensics class, 'Carrots' was his favorite nickname for me. I'd turned him down before, but what made him different was he didn't just give up after the first no," she shook her head. "I said yes the next time he asked, but looking back now, I wish I'd never talked to him in the first place."

She swallowed hard, her next breath shaky.

"I realized I'd made a mistake when he took me to a club, and he spent most of the night drinking and staring at some half-naked cage dancers," she rolled her eyes. "My parents and a couple brothers had come to the city for a car show that weekend, as a reward for them getting straight As, so I called and asked if they could swing by the club to pick me up, since it was on the way back to their hotel."

She leaned hesitantly on Nick's shoulder, blushing when he pulled her flush against him.

"It took until they got there for him to notice I'd even left, and he must have overheard me say it was one of the worst nights I'd ever had, at least at the time, because the next thing we knew, he was storming at us in a drunken rage. Going on about how I should've been grateful that a guy like him had taken any notice of me, when he knew I was desperate enough to fuck anything that moved," she snorted, turning into Nick's side when he put his arm around her. "My dad's never been the confrontational type, so his first thought was to try and calm Martin down; he was out cold on the ground before we realized what'd happened."

She felt him tense, the low vibrations of a growl beginning to stir in his chest, warming her to the core.

"So of course, that set my mom  _off,_ " she shivered. "She was champ of the girls' boxing team in high school, thanks to her fifteen older brothers, and she didn't hesitate to start getting in Martin's face, saying he'd be lucky to leave with his dick attached after she was done with him, but of course, he wasn't about to back down to a female."

She briefly buried her face in Nick's neck, the memory still a bit too raw to tell all at once. His hold on her tightened, and she gripped his shirt.

"I-I'd just stepped in to help when my face started burning, and then my mom was on her knees, clutching her stomach and bleeding like crazy," her voice broke. "Tommy and Kyle wrestled him to the ground, and likely would have beaten him to death if a cruiser and ambulance hadn't shown up just then."

She felt Nick's cool nose brush the top of her head, followed by the gentle warmth of his lips.

"I heard some piece of shit named Martin had been jailed for three counts of assault, two with a deadly weapon," his voice was low, hard. "But there were never any details released besides that, and I was too busy with school myself to pay much attention."

He cupped her cheek, his eyes widening a bit when he felt the faint raised scar beneath her fur; she was sure he'd noticed it before now, but figured he wouldn't have seen the point in trying to ask her about it. She put both hands over his, leaning into his touch.

"He was always bragging about that stupid knife he carried," she went on bitterly. "Once he was in cuffs and the officers had gotten our statements, my brothers loaded Dad in the back of Tommy's van with me, and we drove to the hospital, only to find out Mom's small intestine had been perforated and they didn't know if she was going to make it through surgery. Dad had to be  _sedated_  to keep him from bursting into the OR, and it was days before Mom was well enough for us to see her."

Judy couldn't hold it back anymore. She collapsed in Nick's lap, crying brokenly; his tail fell across her, shielding her, the faint scratch of his careful claws on her back keeping her anchored to the present. She was just relating the events as they had happened, she wasn't being forced to watch her mother, bandaged and unconscious, fight for her life, as her father's muffled sobbing filled the lonely, sterile hallway of the ICU. Nick didn't press her for information, and she felt him shudder slightly as her fit died down, as though he were suddenly holding back tears of his own.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like for you," he said as she pushed herself up, keeping a hand on his chest. His voice was tight, anger flashing behind the sadness in his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry, Judy."

She sniffled again, turning to nuzzle his palm pad as he brushed at her tears.

"It's okay, Nick," she assured him, feeling lighter. "My family got through it together, and that's how we're going to stay."

The corner of his lips flicked upward, falling when he traced the scar under her thin cheek fur.

"Martin got the max sentence for assault with a deadly weapon," she finished. "Then kept getting time added on with every fight and riot he started in prison. Last I heard, it had come out to about forty years."

She pulled herself fully into Nick's lap, wrapping her arms as far around him as she could. His heart thumped firmly against her cheek, his embrace comforting and warm.

"He'll be lucky if I never come across him," he said, a low growl in his voice. She sighed, nosing through his neck fur.

"That's the last of the crazy stories in my life, thankfully," her breath caught a bit when he looked at her, when she saw the darker flecks swimming in the deep emerald of his eyes. "It's only fair that you tell me about more of the insanity in yours."

He cocked a brow, the tips of his fangs flashing as he licked his lips.

"Skye and I are Muzzletiming Dad once while he's deployed, when we suddenly hear an explosion, and the call cuts off. Mom freaks, thinking the worst, until he calls her cell a few minutes later. Some idiot had tried setting up a deep fryer on a  _bare_ glass table," he groaned. "Of course, the table explodes, and everyone within ten feet ends up getting hit by shards. Dumbass is just lucky no one got killed."

Judy facepalmed.

"One of my cousins tried that at a family reunion once, but his excuse was he was nine at the time. What was this guy doing?"

He snorted.

"Arguing with his wife on his Bluetooth or something, I don't know, but he ended up destroying the base's WiFi modem. Everyone was more pissed about that than the table, took them a month to fix it."

She giggled.

"At least no one was seriously hurt, though I'm sure they never let him live it down."

He laughed.

"Hell no; everyone in my dad's unit loves telling it, and the guy's wife still gives him shit about it, too."

Judy huffed, crossing her arms.

"As she should. Like you said, he's lucky no one was seriously hurt because of that stunt."

He chuckled again, though the sound quickly trailed off.

"Nick?" she'd never seen him look so conflicted. "Are you okay?"

He blinked, then shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm just…thinking about what you said earlier, about finding my birth mother," he turned to her. "How would we even start? We don't know her name, what she looked like, or even where Skye and I were born. We've got nothing!"

Judy couldn't quite hold back her smile.

"You forgot the adoption agency, Nick, they would have all those records, and I doubt they'd refuse if either of you, or your parents, requested them."

He blushed.

"Oh."

* * *

"Wait, you want to what?"

Skye stared at Nick like he'd spoken Harabic. They'd each grown up learning a second language; she'd chosen Taipanish, their sister, Pusshto. Their father had insisted on it, as he'd become fluent in several himself while preparing to join the army. Their mother was also a volunteer sign language teacher for their old school district. Nick rolled his eyes, snapping shut the National Geographic he'd spent the evening skimming through.

"I said I want to try finding our birth mom," he repeated, groaning softly as he sat up. She'd been ticked to find out he'd sneaked to the precinct that morning, but figured it was the least she'd deserved, after treating him like a kit all week. "It never bugged me before, but now I can't stop wondering why she gave us up, why she's never once tried to find us herself."

Skye smoothed down the fur of her tail, setting her comb on the end table next to the recliner. It was one of the treasures their grandmother had willed to them: rosy sandalwood inlaid with mother-of-pearl. Gideon had had to stay over at his parents' house for the week, since his sisters couldn't be trusted on their own for that long, so it had just been the two of them.

"Its obvious she doesn't care," she argued, getting up and planting her hands on her hips. "Otherwise, we would have heard something from her by now."

Nick blew out a breath, tossing the magazine on the coffee table as he got to his feet.

"I should've known you'd act like this," he said. "You at least have  _some_ memory of her, but I don't have  _anything_!"

She scoffed in disgust, crossing her arms as she turned sharply away from him.

"All I remember is her never being there, that's it. Why bother digging this up? You know it won't lead anywhere!"

"Anywhere good, you mean," he returned. "I don't even give a damn about that, I just want to know  _why,_ that's it. I want some kind of closure for all this."

She glanced at him over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she saw the almost-desperation on his face; was he really that upset about not knowing the truth? She took a few more minutes to think about it, then sighed and turned back around.

"Okay. I don't like it," she went on. "And I still don't see the point in it, but its obvious you won't let this go until you get the answers you're looking for."

She stepped toward him, her hands clasped in front of her.

"But you need to know that you're right, this won't lead anywhere good," she continued. "You shouldn't bother getting your hopes up about finding answers, because I already know you won't like them."

He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Like I said, I don't care if I do or not, I just want to find them and put this whole thing to bed," he yawned, a few stitches tearing in his outer shirt as he stretched his arms over his head. She smiled; no matter how much he trained, how strong he got, he would always be her little brother, and she would always be there for him.

"Speaking of bed, how about we do something fun tonight?" she went over and grabbed her comb, running it through her cheek fur. "We can listen to one of the audiobooks everyone made us when we first came home."

It had been her first happy memory, watching as her new mother helped her open a box as big as she was, seeing the myriad of cassette tapes inside. Recordings their family had made of reading her favorite stories, along with several they'd thought Nick would enjoy, since he'd only been about five months when the adoption process had finished. He rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, but I get to pick this time, I am  _not_ sitting through Snow White again."

She shot him a mischievous look, the two of them laughing as they raced to get the box of tapes. He used his height to his advantage, able to snatch it off the top shelf in her closet, holding her back with one hand as he used the other to keep it well out of her reach.

"Ha, I get to pick!" he smirked when she pouted. She swept into her bathroom to put away her comb, and he sat on the bed to choose his prize.

" _Please_ don't pick the one with the pig again," she begged from the doorway. "You know I can never sleep after I hear it!"

She went to get her old stereo, setting it up on her tall dresser in the corner; it was easier to imagine their father reading to them like he did every chance he'd had, even when he'd been deployed.

"Got it," Nick passed her a tape; her jaw dropped slightly when she saw the label. The Twin Princesses, a fable about a young llama whose jealousy drove her to do harsh, wicked deeds, only for her sister to be struck with a terrible illness, and in her journey to find a cure, learned what it really meant to be a princess. It had been one of the few they'd both liked as kids, though she was sure Nick had been more interested in the magic and monster fights than any sort of reformation or happy reunion.

"Okay, great," Skye put the tape in, adjusted the volume and hit play, jumping in bed and turning off her lamp just as their father's voice started to drift through the speakers, faintly reverberating like the roaring river that flowed through the valley kingdom.

_"It takes more than courage and strength to be a hero, one must also be selfless, brave, and willing to sacrifice…"_

She giggled in anticipation, cuddling against Nick like when they were kids, as he gently pushed his muzzle between her ears.

_"Evergreen was an incredible kingdom, safe and prosperous, but there was a hidden danger, a monster that couldn't be seen, and was rarely defeated. It was an illness, a dark curse with no origin, and no end in sight…"_

She shivered, grabbing the blanket she'd thrown aside that morning and pulling it over them both. Her mind wandered as she tried to imagine what would happen tomorrow, swallowing hard when she envisioned her brother's reaction to the unforgiving truth, especially once he learned just how long she had kept it from him.

_"The plague had taken their parents, leaving their uncle on the throne, a cold male who was interested only in swift judgement, even when built on a false foundation…"_

Her nose wrinkled when Nick yawned, but she didn't dare move, knowing this would likely be the last night she ever got to be close to him.

_"Summer ran to her sister's chambers, not sure if the pounding in her head was her heart or the guards chasing after her…"_

* * *

Judy paced restlessly by the front doors of the precinct, stopping short when Nick's sleek bike growled into the lot; she snorted a laugh when she saw Skye clinging fearfully to his back, her tail puffed and nearly wrapped around her waist.

"You psycho!" she complained as she climbed off. "When I said we were cutting it close, I didn't mean you had to drive like a bat out of hell!"

He ducked back when she swung at him.

"I wouldn't have had to if you'd stayed still," he returned, staying out of her reach. "You made us jerk around so much, it was all I could do to keep control!"

He sounded genuinely annoyed. Judy had been surprised to find out how safety-conscious he was, since most guys his age were ready and willing to risk their lives for a thrill. She crossed her arms and leaned against one of the pillars by the entrance, hoping they hadn't seen her yet. The last thing she wanted was either of them realizing how nervous she was about helping with this.

"Hey, Judy!" Skye swept away from her brother, her pink helmet tucked under her arm. She smoothed down her wind-ruffled fur, flashing a mean look over her shoulder as Nick climbed up the steps after her. "I've got some analysis to finish, I'll meet you guys later."

She huffed and walked primly through the doors, Ben ducking back from his desk as she passed.

"Wow," Judy blinked. "I've never seen either of them like that before."

She'd seen the vixen's fully unleashed anger, but somehow, that display just now had scared her more. Nick sighed.

"She just has her tail in a twist because I was trying to make it so we weren't late," he snorted. "She never accepts when it's her fault that someone ends up driving crazy, just because she's a wuss."

Judy smirked, then shook her head.

"She'll get over it, she always does," she started to head inside, feeling the heat of his presence against her back. She suddenly couldn't stop thinking that something else was bothering him.

"Skye told me what happened before you were ambushed in the alley," he said quietly, once they'd passed Ben, the cheetah still too shaken to offer much beyond a smile and wave. "I'm guessing you'd still be a hard-ass bitching at me for everything if she hadn't done that, right?"

She swallowed hard, taking his wrist and pulling him to the stairwell. It was one of the only places in the precinct that didn't have cameras, and she didn't want to risk being overheard.

"I figured there was something else on your mind," she pulled her ears over her shoulder, quickly stroking them as she stared helplessly up at him. "The truth is, I was already thinking about telling you the truth, the full story of why I acted that way toward you, but who knows how much longer it would have taken if Skye hadn't gotten in my face like that."

She wrung her ears, her eyes wide when Nick caressed her cheek, as he knelt down to be closer to her level. He eased her hands from their vice-like grip, brushing her ears back as he cupped her face, leaning in to place a light kiss on her forehead.

"Since we're being honest, I probably would have done that to you before much longer, Skye just beat me to it," he glanced at the door, as though to make sure nobody was listening in. "I was sick of you treating me like shit, when all I'd done was try to prove I'd be a good partner, that I was someone you could trust. But after hearing everything you've gone through, I understand why you were like that."

She groaned, pulling back from him.

"That doesn't excuse how I acted, Nick," she told him. "I didn't want a partner because I didn't want to have to listen to anybody else. I let my ego get to me and it almost destroyed my career, but I was too caught up in myself to see that. As much as it pissed me off at the time, being told off and roughed up like that was probably the only way I ever would've gotten it through my head. I'd become exactly the kind of mammal I'd sworn I'd never be. I didn't care what I had to do or who I hurt, all that mattered was getting the arrest, the recognition and praise I thought I deserved."

She scrubbed at her face, trying to force down the tears.

"I've said it before," she went on, still trying to blink them away. "And I'll say it again. You and Skye are the reason I'm back to being who I'm supposed to be, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for it."

She went to him again, hugging him tightly.

"You two are my heroes," she finished quietly, her muzzle buried in his chest. She felt his arms around her, the warm, safe circle she'd missed so much after Jack had died, when she'd thought her heart had been shattered beyond repair. She felt his nose on her cheek, coaxing her out, and then his lips were on hers. She clung to him for a new reason, the passion for life she'd feared she'd lost surging through her, a shuddering breath slipping from her throat as she went back for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's pun names for several countries already, so I thought I'd try it with languages: Spanish, Arabic and Pashto, but I have no idea how sign language would actually work in Zootopia's world, considering part of the population has three fingers as opposed to four, they'd probably need their own type entirely.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, any idea which adoption agency Mom and Dad went through?" Nick leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. Skye sat on the edge of his desk, her tail sweeping idly across his keyboard.

"Not a clue," she answered, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. It hadn't taken long for her to get over how he'd driven that morning, once she'd realized just how much she'd been freaking out, but was it really her fault that she hated motorcycles? "I guess we could ask Uncle Adrian, he probably has more than a few favors to call in, but I think we both know he'd tell Dad what we're doing."

Nick nodded, looking past her at Judy's empty desk. The bunny had been called to assist in an interrogation, and since he was still technically on medical leave, he hadn't had a choice but to stay behind.

"He'd probably show up before we even started asking questions," he blew out a breath. "I swear, he has a sixth sense for that kind of stuff."

"No kidding," her ears flicked, and she got up, feeling Nick at her back as she followed the sudden commotion. "What's going on?"

Nick's tail thumped against a cubicle wall as they headed for the railing, looking down to see a group of paparazzi, shouting questions and snapping photos as Officer Joshua Higgins forced them outside. The hippo shielded his eyes from the barrage of flashbulbs, ignoring the overlapping shouting; he stayed by the doors when he was done, keeping a watchful eye.

"What was all that about?" Skye hurried down to the front desk, seeing Ben gnawing nervously on his claws as he watched the hallway that led to the interrogation rooms. "What's going on here, Ben?"

The pudgy cat jumped like he'd just sat on a cactus, staring fearfully at her, and it only got worse when Nick stepped past her.

"I'm guessing since those clowns are here," he nodded toward the crowd of mammals jammed against the front windows and door. "Some big shot was just arrested, and since it smells like someone bathed in perfume, they're female."

He sniffed around again, the tip of his tail starting to flick.

"I'd go so far as to say a vixen, one that really likes chocolate diamonds," he bent down, picking up a gold ring that was covered in sparkling warm brown stones. "How close am I, big guy?"

Ben looked like he was about to choke, but he nodded, glancing again at that hallway. Nick tossed the ring in the air, then snatched it, marching toward the interrogation rooms. Skye hesitated to follow him, her stomach twisting and turning. There was only one way this could end.

"He's freaked out about something," Nick commented, his usual cocky swagger on full display. But then he stopped short, turning so quickly that his tail snapped at the air. His eyes were suddenly cold, his voice flat. "And I'm guessing it has something to do with what you've been keeping from me."

She gaped at him, then shook her head, failing to erase the shock from her face.

"I-I don't know what you're—"

"Skye, don't bullshit me," he stepped closer, looming over her. "You've been acting cagey since Judy said she'd help find our birth mom, and you know it won't take me long to figure out, so you might as well spill it."

Skye gulped, her bristled tail jammed between her shaking knees. She could practically see the anger flowing off of him, even though he looked as calm as could be. He stared at her another second, then his eyes widened, and he stepped back.

"You already found her, didn't you," it wasn't a question. "You looked for her and didn't even  _think_  to tell me about it!"

"I didn't plan it that way, Nick!" she couldn't keep the tears back. "I-I kept meaning to tell you, but—!"

"Save it!" he cut her off, every pore oozing fury. "How long have you been lying to me about this, Skye?"

The words lodged in her throat, but she knew there was no point in trying to hide.

"W-When I was getting ready to apply for the academy, I just wanted to see if we had any bad medical history," she forced herself to straighten, even as she continued to quiver. "The last thing I wanted was to have anything to do with the bitch who abandoned us."

"You don't know that," he shot back. "She may have not had a choice!"

Skye scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, trust me, Nick, she did have a choice, and that's exactly why it was so hard to figure out how to tell you. She  _did_  abandon us," she went on firmly. "And all because she was more concerned with herself."

"I don't care about that, Skye," he returned sharply. "The point is it feels like you went behind my back on this, and for what? Did you think you were protecting me? Is that it?"

She didn't have an answer to that; the truth was she wasn't sure herself why she'd gone through it all without bringing it up to him. Had she subconsciously thought she was helping him, keeping him from experiencing the pain of abandonment that she barely even remembered? Her silence was apparently all the answer he needed to the contrary, because as quickly as it had flared, his temper deflated, replaced with a cool disinterest that cut more deeply than any anger or hatred could.

"You and Gid should put out an ad for a new roommate," his voice and face were devoid of emotion. "I'm done with you, Skye."

He might as well have just stabbed her in the chest, as he slowly turned and stalked silently down the hall, the echo deafening as a door slammed shut.

* * *

 

Judy had never seen Nick so upset. She'd turned to give her eyes a rest from the harsh light in the interrogation room, jumping in shock when she'd seen him standing in the shadows behind her. She'd asked him what was wrong, but he hadn't said a word, instead coming to stand stiffly by her side, watching the one-sided conversation playing out on the other side of the two way mirror.

Alexi Wolfard was sitting across from a drop-dead gorgeous lavender vixen, the female dressed in an off-shoulder blue gown with a slit that showed off her slender legs. A matching gold jewelry set glittered with chocolate diamonds and sapphires, a fringe of fur curling neatly between her sculpted dark brows, her face boldly and perfectly made-up.

"Her name is Selene Quinn," Judy said softly, glancing at the sullen tod from the corner of her eye. "Married to oil and natural gas mogul Timothy Quinn, she was brought in for assaulting staff at Atelier Crenn, the best restaurant in the city. Apparently, they ran out of her favorite wine or dish or something."

She barely caught Nick's fist; he'd suddenly tried to punch through the glass, his breath hissing through his clenched teeth, exposed in a snarl that would have made most mammals piss themselves. He wrenched his arm from her grip, nearly throwing her off the overturned, hippo-sized cup she'd been standing on, since the steps they'd installed for smaller officers still didn't do the job for her.

"What the hell's gotten into you, Erramun?" she demanded quietly, more shocked he hadn't tried to steady her than him nearly mangling his hand. His chest heaved as he fought to control himself, his arm shaking with how hard his fist was still clenched.

"Skye's been lying to me," he growled. "She found our birth mom and didn't even think to tell me, she's been lying to my face for years!"

He went to throw another punch, and she snatched his wrist again, gasping when he managed to take her right off her feet.

"You have every right to be pissed, Nick," she said, her toes curling as she clung to him. She didn't fancy a tumble down those metal steps. "But how about you go take it out on a training dummy? I'll call someone to cover this and meet you down there."

He stared at her, almost like he hadn't heard a word, then carefully set her back on the cup. She jumped again when he kicked off the top step, rolling neatly to his feet before storming to the door. She sighed, taking a few seconds to straighten herself out before texting Wolfard's partner, saying that something had come up; the tigress arrived ten minutes later, Judy barely remembering to thank her before taking off to the training room after Nick. It hadn't been long since she'd seen him pissed, but there was something different about it this time, what on earth could Skye have possibly lied to him about?

She could hardly believe it was Nick when she got to the training room, it was almost like he'd taken on his Little Red persona again. Every blow to the dummy was swift, calculated and aimed to incapacitate, though she was sure a few would have killed some of the mammals unlucky enough to receive them. Her eyes widened when he tried to perform a suplex, a move even she had trouble with at times, wincing when he lost his balance, letting out a grunt when the sand-filled form dropped on top of him.

"Are you okay, Nick?" she hurried over, helping shove the heavy thing off. He coughed, rubbing his sternum as he pushed himself to one knee.

"Yeah, thanks," his voice was tight, his pupils dark slits as he glared at the doors to the hallway. "I can't believe she kept all that from me."

"I'm sure she had her reasons, Slick," she tried to assure him, swallowing when she saw how tense he still was. She put her hands on his shoulders and started rubbing, since it had always helped her calm down. He sighed, pulling away and turning his attention to the dummy. He hoisted it up and hung it back on its hook, his tail waving slowly before he yelled, nearly a blur as he performed the move again, this time sending it crashing to the floor several feet away.

"Damn it, still can't get it right," he went to grab it, throwing it over his shoulder. "Might as well tell Bogo where I'll be the rest of the day, Skye never shows her face here."

Skye had mentioned her dislike of being underground, that she left the forensic lab every chance she had. Judy doubted the vixen ever would go anywhere else on the subfloors voluntarily, especially with her brother on the warpath.

"But isn't it a good thing that she knows who your birth mother is?" she watched him set up the dummy again. "Now we don't have to worry about not being able to find her."

Nick snorted, cracking his knuckles in his padded, fingerless black training gloves.

"Like I told Skye, I don't give a shit that she found her without me, its that she never once told me she did, all because she thought I couldn't handle the fucking truth," he threw a vicious right hook at the dummy, then a nasty left. "She's lied to me since she applied to the academy, and that's what I won't tolerate."

He froze when Judy suddenly jumped in front of him, his chest heaving slightly from exertion and anger.

"Try to look at it from her perspective, Slick," she started. "That vixen left you both behind, and has never once tried to contact either of you. Skye had to hunt her down in order to learn your bio family's history, not because she wanted to try and create a relationship with her. She didn't tell you because you don't remember your birth mother, and she didn't want to risk you feeling the pain of abandonment that she had to, if that vixen decided she'd rather not stick around again."

She took a step closer, putting a hand over his heart. It was pounding.

"I know all of this hurts right now," she continued. "But believe me when I say it's nothing compared to seeing mammals you thought cared walk out, having to realize that you never mattered to them. She was just trying to spare you from all that, since you two have already been through so much."

Her nose started twitching when he didn't answer, his face blank as he stared down at her. Then he dropped to his knees, hugging her close.

"You're right, Fluff," he whispered, nuzzling the side of her head. His grip tightened briefly before he let go, but he still looked conflicted when he pulled back. "I still wish she would have told me, though, I'm not some little kit she has to protect anymore."

She smiled affectionately.

"Maybe not physically, Nick, but she's never going to stop seeing you as her baby brother, so she's always going to want to protect you. Getting upset like this isn't going to help either of you," she added, cupping his chin. "So here's what I'm thinking: you crash at my place until you've both had time to think this out, then we can go back to this whole 'meeting your birth mother' thing. How's that sound?"

Her nose twitched as he looked at her then, her limp ears flaring when the knowing smirk spread across his face.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you miss having me around, would it?" he chuckled when she scowled at him. "I thought so, but yeah, I think it'd be better than Skye and me being near other for a while, I don't feel like getting in another shouting match."

She smiled, then stretched up to briefly nuzzle his nose.

"Then its settled, we'll drop by your place after work so you can grab some stuff, then we'll head to mine and veg out on the couch with a bad movie, since we've got an afternoon shift tomorrow."

He laughed again.

"Works for me!"

* * *

 

Skye wasn’t at the apartment when Nick went to grab his stuff, Judy lounging on his motorcycle in the parking lot with her badge on full display. He let out a small, pained groan as he stretched to grab his backpack off the shelf on his side of the closet, his nose wrinkling when he saw the laundry basket full to bursting on Gid’s. Nick wasn’t sure how the guy ever had clean clothes, since he couldn’t remember ever seeing it empty. He just hoped he’d be able to cool down before the other tod got back, since leaving Gid and Skye alone together was just asking for trouble. Messy, prank-filled, caffeine and sugar fueled trouble.

Nick shoved enough into his bag for the weekend, wincing again when he felt the bruise forming on his side. Judy had talked him into sparring with her once he’d finished on the dummy; he’d overshot with his last dodge, and had ended up crashing into one of the posts at the corners of the ring. At least she’d only spent a few seconds laughing before coming over to help him. He locked the place up and headed back to the parking lot, his mouth going dry when he saw her stretched out along the seat of his bike, emphasizing the curve of her back and the plush fur on her chest. She flashed him a slow, sexy smile, taking her time in sitting up fully, her jeans deliciously tight on those strong, incredible legs.

“That didn’t take long,” she commented, her eyes hot as she looked him over. He cleared his throat, his tail puffing when she suddenly grabbed the collar of his open shirt, yanking him into a kiss. She bit hard on his lip, her tongue darting into his mouth to mesh feverishly with his. He grabbed her hips, his claws dragging through the fur left bare by her loose, cropped tee. Their next kiss was slower, her hands still fisted in his cheek fur, her soft, lustful moans music to his flushed, blazing ears.

“W-What the hell was that for?” he managed, once he’d finally caught his breath. She just gave him that smile again, grinding briefly against him before turning to straddle the seat, stretching lazily forward to rest her elbows near the ignition, thrusting out her ass and flicking that perky little tail.

“I don’t really know,” she admitted, her lips parted slightly as she looked at him over her shoulder. Her eyes glittered with mischief. “Guess I just wanted it.”

He flashed his own sly grin, mounting the bike behind her as she pulled on her helmet, enjoying her shudder when he picked up one of her ears, lavishing the sensitive skin with a slow lick before nipping hard on the tip.

“Better hope we get back quickly, sweetheart,” he whispered, chuckling roguishly when he caught the growing scent of her arousal. She groaned, elbowing him weakly in the ribs.

“I could say the same thing to you,” she returned tightly. “I don’t need us getting arrested for indecent exposure because I ended up having to fuck you in the street.”

His ears flared again, and he tugged on his own helmet, hoping he’d be able to control himself until they reached her place.

 _Would she tell me about the ‘cute’ thing if I asked,_ he wondered, hoping to distract himself from the warm, trim body pressing against him. She certainly wasn’t making it easy. He sighed in relief when they got to her condo, his tail twitching impatiently as he waited for the garage door to open. She hopped down when he pulled inside, flicking her tail again.

“I’ll be in my room when you’re ready,” she said, groaning and biting her lip as she pushed up her shirt, dragging her claws through her chest fur. “Don’t take too long, foxy.”

A saucy wink, and then she was gone. Nick dropped his helmet next to hers and slapped the button, not waiting to see the garage door shut before going after her. He found her lounging naked on her bed, her legs spread to show him pink, glistening flesh.

“Come on, Slick,” she beckoned to him, a hand drifting down her sculpted abs. “I’m getting impatient!”

He didn’t waste another second, barely able to kick away his jeans fast enough, throwing both shirts across the room in his rush to sate her. But then he crawled languidly over her, taking in long, greedy drags of her spiked scent, leaning in to kiss her deeply.

“Judy…” he sighed her name, pure pleasure sparking in his blood the moment he brushed her eager folds. “I’ll do whatever you want me to, just say the word.”

She rolled her eyes, impaling herself as her legs snapped and locked around him. She then grabbed his cheeks, yanking him down so his nose was jammed against her neck, her pulse pounding fast beneath his lips.

“Bite me,” she commanded, grinding him mercilessly. “A-And don’t you dare be nice about it!”

He hesitated, only a second, before obeying, parting his jaws and clamping them around her neck; he made sure it was enough to draw blood, but not really hurt her. She cried out in ecstasy, her body arching beneath him as he thrust forward, pushing as deep as he could. He let her set the pace, knowing she loved to be in control, nearly losing his balance when she suddenly pushed him away, only to capture him anew with a wet, feverish kiss.

“Oh, yes,” her eyes rolled back in her head, her ears and nose nearly red in her state. “Oh God, Nick, yes!”

She grabbed his fur as he leaned in, licking and biting every inch of flushed skin he could reach, burying his nose in the fragrant fur beneath her chin. She started pushing harder, and he had to grab the headboard to keep them from toppling over, the bed starting to rock as he matched her. He cried out when she grabbed his sac, pressing and kneading, getting as drunk from it all as he was. It wouldn’t be much longer, the muscles in his legs tightening as his thrusts grew more erratic: shorter, harder, faster, his hips twitching as he felt himself come even closer to the edge.

One last kiss, her tongue twisting and dancing with his, was all it took, her juices soaking his fur as his overflowed, drenching hers. Their ragged breaths mingled in the damp, pheromone-soaked air, her lavender eyes sparkling, gazing so deeply into his that he was sure she saw right through to his soul.

“Y-You’re incredible, Judy,” he panted, moving to kiss her again. She returned it weakly, barely able to lift her arms from where they’d fallen limply on the mattress, a small bulge forming at her belly as he continued to fill her.

“S-So are you,” she returned, her head rolling on the pillow as her small chest heaved. Her lips curled in a pleased, exhausted smile. “That was even better than last time…”

He snorted, keeping hold of her as he laid carefully beside her, wrapping his arms around her as she burrowed into his chest; he chuckled softly as she hummed appreciatively.

“You smell _so_ good, Nick,” her voice was muffled. “I like this Old Spice a lot more than that pine stuff you used to wear.”

He nuzzled the top of her head.

“Skye sent it to me in the academy,” he told her. “I can’t stand it, but I knew she’d be upset if I didn’t use it.”

Judy giggled.

“You’re such a good brother, Nick…”

She yawned, and he shivered as her breath brushed over his bare skin. He draped his tail around her, running a tender hand down her warm, limp ears.

_I think I’m in love with you, Judy…_


	19. Chapter 19

Judy was still in Nick's arms when she woke up, and she took full advantage of it, exploring the contrast between his soft fur and hard body, his warmth and the feeling of safety that enveloped her. She nuzzled further into his chest ruff, breathing in his thick, addicting scent, wishing there was a way to always carry it with her.

 _Well, there is one way,_ she thought, clenching her eyes shut as she tried to push back the fear. It was the one thing she'd ever truly been scared of, thinking it would mean sacrificing the career and independence she'd worked her whole life to achieve.

 _He wouldn't let that happen,_ she tried to remind herself, as she felt the fox start to stir in his sleep. His cool nose prodded at one of her ears, making her giggle, and with some contorting, she managed to angle her head to kiss him. His arms tightened around her, and he rolled on his back, pulling her easily with him.

"You actually sound nice when you laugh," he murmured sleepily. She snorted, pushing at his muzzle as she sat up, sighing happily as she stretched her arms over her head.

"You make the best pillow, Nick," she told him, running her fingers through the mussed fur on his cheek. "And I think you'll make a good blanket once winter hits."

He snorted.

"Trust me, you'd overheat with my winter coat," he got out of bed and stood, smirking at her as he kept his tail just out of her reach. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and tugged them on. "And then we're stuck looking sick when it's time to start shedding, just warning you now."

She giggled again, licking her lips as she watched him, but then her mood fell, as she recalled why he was there in the first place.

"I know it's probably too early to bring this up, but do you still want to find your birth mom?" she shrank back when he stared at her. After a few tense seconds, he sighed, coming over to sit on the edge of the mattress.

"Of course I want to find her," he said. "If just to look her in the eye and ask why she gave Skye and me up, I just want answers."

She leaned forward, putting a hand on his slumped shoulder.

"We can go to City Hall later today," she offered with a small smile. "We have the next two days to do whatever we want."

Her nose twitched a bit when he cupped her cheek, and she closed her eyes as he leaned in, kissing her tenderly.

"The sooner we go, the better, I don't want to risk getting distracted when it really matters," he let his hand drop. "I just wish Skye had trusted me enough to tell me the truth from the start."

He got up, ears low and tail dragging as he headed to the hall, they'd ended up leaving his backpack downstairs when they'd gotten in last night. Judy's fist clenched on her quilt, as her teeth dug painfully into her lip.

 _Why didn't you just freaking_ tell _him, Skye,_ she demanded silently. She knew what it was like to be underestimated, just because she was younger than some of her siblings, and she knew just how impossible it could be to convince them that they didn't need to act as protectors anymore. She just hoped Skye did before it made her lose Nick completely.

She climbed off the bed, pulling on her old sweats and favorite T-shirt before heading downstairs; Nick had just turned on the shower, meaning she had at least an hour to kill, and she knew exactly how to do it.

 _I'm just glad I got to go shopping yesterday,_ she thought as she hit the kitchen and started gathering ingredients. She'd been surprised to discover how much she liked baking after leaving home, since she'd always dreaded having to help cook as a kid. She figured it had something to do with not having to worry about there being enough for over a hundred rabbits, half of which had seemed to eat as much as the average wolf. It was how she calmed herself down, on those rare occasions she didn't feel like beating the stuffing out of a training dummy, since none of her coworkers had been willing to spar with her after she'd knocked out one of the assistant chief's teeth during a match. The fact he'd been scheduled to have the rotten thing extracted the next morning, and had actually thanked her for it, hadn't dissuaded one of the spectators from making sure the rest of the force "knew to stay away from her for their own good".

She snorted, scraping the batter from the sides of the bowl to fill the last paper liner. Her ears flicked back as the oven chimed, she wasn't sure why it took so long to preheat. She slid the pans in and set the timer, a small hop in her step as she set about making the frosting. She'd just finished mixing it when Nick came down in his jeans and a white T-shirt, scrubbing at the damp fur between his ears with one of her body towels, though it looked more like a large hand towel compared to him.

"Never took you for the baking type," he draped it over his shoulder and leaned back against the counter. She shrugged, waving his hand away from the mixing bowl.

"I worked at a bakery in college," she explained. "It was the best job I could find that still left me time to prepare for the academy."

He gave her an odd look then.

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but did you ever want to be anything besides a cop?"

She shook her head.

"I never thought about it before I was nine," she admitted. "I just knew I didn't want to be a farmer or push out litters for ten years straight, I knew I wanted to help mammals."

He hummed nonchalantly, one ear flicking when the timer went off.

"So what's the occasion?"

Judy set the pans on the stove and turned off the oven, smiling as she breathed in the scent of fresh cake.

"My niece is doing some kind of pageant thing tomorrow, and the contestants' parents usually bring something for the kids to share before the show," she started separating the frosting into smaller bowls, being sure to keep them out of Nick's reach. "It's a great way for kids to find friends their own age, and they have the chance to win scholarships."

She grabbed the food coloring, mixing up a pastel rainbow to work with. Her flower cupcakes had always been a huge hit, and they were her favorite to make.

"It could also be a nice distraction for you," she turned to Nick. "If things don't go well today, what do you think?"

His nose wrinkled a bit.

"That's not really my scene, but I'd at least get to see if everyone at the precinct is blowing your baking skills out of proportion, and who knows?" he smirked mischievously. "Maybe something crazy will happen, like a bank robber tears through the place with cops on his tail."

She burst out laughing.

"Nick, that's horrible!" she giggled again. "But yeah, it's not my thing, either. My sister and her family just moved here, and I promised I'd be there, so there's at least one mammal they know in the audience."

She bit her lip.

"She actually encouraged me to invite coworkers, she hopes it'll keep some of the crazier parents from causing trouble," she shuddered. "Every pageant queen in my family has at least one horror story to tell, like how one of my cousins had to watch two moms tear each other's fur out because one accused the other of cheating. Or how my uncle had to keep one little girl from attacking everyone because her aunt had let her eat a Night Howler, somehow thinking it would give them an edge."

He scowled.

"All that so their kid can get some stupid title and a trophy that doesn't mean anything, that's beyond insane."

"I know, but this is just a casual thing, more of a talent show with a costume contest afterward, so there shouldn't be anything crazy like that."

He just sighed.

"God, I hope not."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you see that information," the bison stared coldly down at them. Nick and Judy had been stuck in the lobby of City Hall most of the morning, neither of them having thought about the appointments that had to be made in order to search the public records. The head secretary, an older mongoose, had graciously given them a time slot when someone had cancelled at the last minute, only for them to have no luck finding anything on Nick and Skye's adoption.

"Why not?" Nick was getting exasperated. "I'm one of the kids in the file!"

The bull snorted derivatively.

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that one," he muttered, then shook his head. "The birth mother requested that the file be sealed, so you're not going to see a word of it unless you have a damn good warrant."

Nick's tail bristled, lashing impatiently. Judy put a hand on his arm, her nose starting to twitch as the two males stared each other down. Finally, the bull smirked, standing to lean over the desk.

"I suppose I could let you have a little peek, if you're willing to do something for me."

Nick's glower darkened, he didn't respond.

"See, I've got some…legal issues that I'm trying to deal with," he tapped his hoofed fingers together. "If you help sweep them under the rug, I'll give you the file for a bit."

Nick's lips were tight, the tips of his fangs visible as he tried not to snarl. Judy took his arm, her own tail twitching from nerves when she felt how tense he was; she had to use all her weight to pull him back from the desk, only to stop short when she saw the mammal waiting nervously in the doorway.

"Skye?"

Nick snapped around at the name, the sight of his sister doing nothing for his mood, if the rumble she could feel building in his chest was any indication.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, once they were out of earshot of the bull. Skye's ears were low, her head down, her tail puffed as it twined submissively around her legs. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her.

"J-Judy texted me last night," she explained nervously, her eyes locked on the soft gray floor tiles. She flinched, as though the cold weight of Nick's stare were a physical blow. "She told me what you'd be up to today."

"Is that right," Nick said flatly, his gaze sliding to Judy. She swallowed, wishing she get her traitorous nose to keep still.

"I thought we'd have the information by now, Slick," she admitted, not fighting when he pulled away from her. "That we'd be able to talk about this and work it all out once we had the file, but—."

"You had no idea things would end up going this wrong," he finished harshly, then turned to Skye. "And I thought I made it clear I didn't want anything else to do with you. What the hell are you doing here?"

Skye gulped.

"B-Because I left my phone at home this morning, Nick, and even so, this is something you should get to hear directly from me, whether you want to see my face or not!"

He crossed his arms, looking every inch like the dangerous mammal he could be.

"You have thirty seconds," he spat. "Get on with it."

Skye swallowed again, then took a deep breath.

"The truth is you don't need that file," she blurted quickly. "Because our birth mom is already in the city, and I know exactly where she is!"

Again, Nick didn't answer, but his bitterly frosty exterior seemed to melt, just the slightest bit. Skye risked the smallest step forward.

"I borrowed Gid's car to get here," she said. "Just follow me, and I'll tell you everything when we get there."

Nick crossed his arms.

"Get where?" he demanded. "I'm through letting you keep shit from me, Skye, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth."

Judy glanced around at the mammals starting to stare, knowing Nick didn't give a shit about causing a scene; he'd finally reached the end of his saintly patience. Skye pulled in a deep breath, then choked on it, rooted to the spot by his ire.

"She's at the precinct," she said, her shaking voice barely audible. "She was detained for attacking a guard after she was brought in yesterday."

Nick gasped, a new kind of tension filling him as his arms dropped limply to his sides.

"You mean…"

Skye nodded.

* * *

Selene Wilde had been a professional escort when she'd met Timothy Quinn, and it hadn't taken long for the tod to fall for her. Nick stared blankly at the beautiful vixen, lounging on her cot like she was in the Palm Hotel's royal suite, as opposed to one of the cramped overnight cells at Precinct One. Her full lips curled flirtatiously when she saw him, the look melting to ice when she noticed the file he clutched tightly at his side.

"Looks like Skye broke that little promise she made," her voice was low, sultry and haughty. "The only way I'd give her the information she wanted was if she never told you she'd met with me."

Nick's stomach twisted beneath his cool mask, as he strode closer to the cell with his free hand half in his pocket.

"I didn't think about you growing up," he admitted flatly. "You were just the mammal who'd pushed me out and given me up, I'm surprised Skye remembered you at all."

She just shrugged.

"What can I say? I saw an opportunity for a better life and I took it."

His lips twitched down, and he flipped the file open to scan the top page.

"You were the most popular escort at The Company," he started. "You were making well over a hundred grand a year, but you only bought the cheapest stuff for Skye and me—"

"I also made sure I only did enough to keep CPS off my ass," she finished for him, then huffed. "I had more important things to do than worry about a couple of crying brats."

His tail waved slowly behind him.

"I managed to get child support out of the guys who knocked me up with you two," she went on. "That's the only reason I kept you around, though I guess it was nice seeing the old bags at The Company smile for once, since they stopped bitching about how they'd all lost their touch."

Nick's gut roiled, and he could feel his mask beginning to crack. Skye had warned him about this, but seeing it for himself was another matter. Selene pulled her legs on the cot and stretched out on her side, her tight dress emphasizing her curves. The look on her face was eerily similar to what mammals said his expression was when he was planning something.

"Everything changed when Tim came around," she continued. "I knew he had a thing for me the first time I saw him, so I did everything I could to hook him. There was just one little catch to his proposal, when it finally came."

She looked him dead on, and her small, crafty smile vanished.

"Turned out he hates kids, and I'd have to get fixed before the wedding. I got the surgery as soon as I could, but that still left me with the problem of you two."

She draped her tail over her slender hips, smoothing a slim hand over the shining fur. She then examined her polished, manicured claws.

"I dumped you at the hospital where I'd had you and never looked back. I thought I'd be lucky enough to completely forget you if one of you ever came to find me, but that didn't quite happen," she sat up again and crossed her legs, taking a small, delicate silver comb from the bust of her gown. "But thankfully, all she wanted was some medical history, which I was happy enough to give, if it got her out quickly. Tim knew I'd given you up, of course, but I didn't want him to be stuck having to actually meet either of you."

She pulled her tail in her lap and started grooming it. Her eyes may have been the same color as Skye's, but they were filled with self-importance, the only sparkle that of cold, self-serving cunning.

"I made her promise not to tell you, of course, though I'm not sure why I bothered. I should have just told her to bring you along, then I could have killed two birds with one stone."

She set the comb on her skirt and brought out a nail file with an ebony handle, examining her claws.

"I will admit that you're handsome enough, though you look too much like your father for my taste, I only fucked him because I knew I could squeeze more cash out of him if I got knocked up. Skye was a complete accident," she admitted plainly. "And that twit was willing to pay whatever I asked for every month in order to keep it quiet, but he also threatened to sell me out for having paid sex if I terminated, and the last thing I needed was to lose my job."

She glanced up at him then, that calculating smile coming back to her face.

"Neither of them had anything to do with you beyond that, of course—like I said, we all had better things to do. I just wish Tim had shown up sooner, then at least I would've had more time to forget your brats before you'd come snooping."

She returned to filing her claws, her selfish story apparently finished. Nick snapped the folder shut and jammed it back under his arm. She actually flinched when she looked at him again.

"I'm not surprised you were stupid enough to neglect giving a medical history to Mom and Dad at the start," he'd never heard so much disdain in his voice. "That would have saved us all a lot of grief, wouldn't it?"

She huffed.

"You're right, and I wish I had just sent it years ago like I kept thinking to, but it was so easy to forget with all the time Tim spends spoiling me. I finally have the life I deserve, and I don't need either of you screwing it up for me."

Nick stared blankly at her, then sighed.

"Guess you'll be getting your wish," he said as he turned to leave. "Because we won't want anything else to do with a self-obsessed piece of shit like you."

He stormed out, stopping short when he saw Skye and Judy waiting anxiously in the hall.

"It went just like you thought," he told his sister shortly, his posture stiff as he passed the folder to her. She winced.

"Nick, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but that was the only way she'd have given me that information!" she swiped at her eyes. "She made me swear I wouldn't tell you I'd met with her, she didn't want either of us coming around!"

Nick just turned to Judy, the bunny standing with her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and ears limp. She'd likely heard every word of Selene's confession.

"I'll take Judy home," Skye continued quickly, gripping the file tightly. "It'll give you time to think about all this, Nick, and there's something I've wanted to talk about with her."

Judy glanced back at him before nodding to Skye, the pair splitting off when they got to the parking garage. Nick jammed his helmet down over his ears, revved the engine and floored it, wondering how in the hell he was supposed to deal with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning for Nick and Skye's birth mother to show up later, but it clearly wanted to happen now. I was also going to make Gid and Skye an eventual couple at first, but then the story decided she'd only see him as a little brother, rather than boyfriend material. And I don't know if adoption records can actually be sealed, but considering most files pertaining to minors can be, I wouldn't be surprised if these can too.


	20. Chapter 20

Judy shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her nose overrun by the thick smell of fox that filled the bug. She tried to single out the more familiar strands of Nick's scent, to find a center of balance in the whirlwind her mind was trapped in.

"I tried asking for our dads' names," Skye's hand twitched as she turned the key in the ignition, her face unnervingly blank as she stared out the windshield. "But that bitch just kept denying that she remembered anything about either of them. All she cared about was their bank accounts."

Judy snorted; she'd met more than one female like that, so focused on getting all the money they could without lifting a finger to earn it themselves that they would do anything short of actually getting a job.

"I just feel terrible," Skye went on, backing out of the spot. "I don't know what I was thinking, looking for our birth mom without telling him, I should've known he'd get curious about it!"

"There's no point in beating yourself up about it, Skye," Judy said bluntly. "The point is it already happened and there's nothing anybody can do about it. And as far as I'm concerned, the only guilty mammal here is Selene, because she's too blind to see how amazing you and Nick are."

She shook her head when Skye tried to speak.

"She's so self-absorbed that she's going to implode one of these days, and when she's all alone on a street corner because of her pathetic attitude, she won't have anyone to blame but herself," she leaned over when they stopped at a red light, gripping the vixen's shoulder. "It's going to take a while, but Nick will understand that you were just trying to protect him eventually, and then we can forget that bitch exists, just like she tried to forget you both exist."

She sat back and crossed her arms, watching Skye closely. The girl still looked like she was at war with herself, which wasn't surprising, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before Nick forgave her, and then she could start to forgive herself. And if he decided to be as stubborn about it as he was with the job? Well, she had plenty of ways to make him listen to reason, some of which she was actually looking forward to trying.

"I shouldn't have gone off on you like that in the locker room, Judy," Skye spoke up suddenly. "I was just so frustrated that Nick wasn't getting anywhere with you, and that you seemed to be doing everything you could to force yourself to hate him. I just hated having to see you both like that."

Judy cringed, explaining it like she had with Nick, how she'd deluded herself about her own feelings, that she'd kept herself closed off for so long she'd all but forgotten how to feel anything besides angry, bitter and distant.

"As pushy as he could be sometimes," she finished, flicking her ears to her back. She didn't want the vixen to see how much she was blushing. "It was probably the only way we would have gotten anywhere, and having to deal with you going off on me, and then getting assaulted right after, finally got through to me. I'm actually grateful things happened the way they did, and I have to admit you're both pretty damn scary when you're pissed off."

Skye giggled.

"That's what happens when you grow up with a Colonel, a marine-in-training and the Chief of Police, we learned from the best!"

They laughed, Skye stopping a bit short at the next red light. She drummed her claws on the wheel, then sighed.

"Nick told you about his friend from college, right? The one he found that body with?"

Judy shivered, she couldn't imagine what that must have been like for them. Skye swallowed.

"Well, there's something else to that story, and he hasn't told anyone else this," she took a breath. "He thought for a while that he might have known who was responsible, but he could never bring it to Uncle Adrian, he was too scared the guy who did it would find him."

Judy's hands snapped to her gaping mouth. To live so long with a fear like that, and then to learn the only mammal who would have truly understood the fear had killed themselves, all because they wouldn't accept the help that could have allowed them to start processing it.

_'I'm not about to let someone else I care about work themselves to death…'_

Before she'd heard that story, she'd thought he was exaggerating, trying to scare her in order to get his point across. Now, knowing the full weight of the terror he'd carried?

_No wonder he was trying so hard…_

It made her think how she could have possibly let herself get that blind, how she'd grown to care so little about anything outside the job that she'd never wondered why he was always on his guard, why he always seemed ready for a fight or other threat to come out of nowhere. It was amazing that he could be so carefree.

"Do you think we could ever actually find that guy?" Skye asked, watching the road as the light changed. Judy shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, but it won't happen if Nick doesn't give up that info, though it's been so long there's no telling if it would still be helpful or not," she rubbed her nose, damn allergies. "The mammal behind that crime could be dead now for all we know."

She knew that still wouldn't stop her from finding out, if only to put Nick's mind at rest, but first he had to share that description. She also wanted to give the victims' families some kind of closure, the least they deserved after everything they'd been through.

"I just hope he's able to forgive me at some point," Skye breathed a heavy sigh. "I should have just brought him with me when I went to meet that witch in the first place."

Judy winced; she couldn't imagine feeling that way about her own mother, or being thought of as a burden with benefits that could be tossed aside the second something better came along.

"There's no telling what would have happened if you had," she said. "As much as it sucks, I don't think this could have been avoided, at least where Nick being pissed off and hurt is concerned."

Skye hummed thoughtfully, jumping a bit when her phone went off in the cup holder.

"Could you see who that is, Judy?" she asked. "I've been expecting a call."

"Sure," Judy picked up the phone, frowning slightly. "You got a text from Nick. He's 'going off somewhere' to try and figure everything out."

The vixen nodded.

"He'd do that when we were kids, too," she explained. "But before he got his driver's license, the furthest he went was the old shed in our backyard. Mom helped him fix up an old crank generator we had, and he'd only come in to eat or whatever after the rest of us left or went to sleep, so it'd be days before we actually saw him again."

Judy giggled a bit, that sounded exactly like the sulky tod.

"Where would he go now?"

Skye shrugged.

"All we know is that he has places all over the city, but we've never been able to track down any of them," she snorted. "We can't even figure out how he found the time to learn the city like that in the first place."

Judy laughed again.

"You want to say anything?"

Skye shook her head.

"Not yet, I want to give him more time to cool off and figure stuff out, he'll come to me when he's ready to."

Judy sighed, set the vixen's phone in the cup holder and pressed back into her seat, clenching her eyes shut. All this because the two had been unlucky enough to born to a cold, self-serving manipulator, when they themselves were likely some of the nicest mammals in the city. If there were ever anything that proved nature had a twisted sense of humor, she supposed this was certainly it.

* * *

Judy didn't see Nick again until Friday afternoon, when he pulled up in her driveway just as she'd been about to leave for the store. He didn't say anything, nodding to the open seat on his motorcycle, his face inscrutable as she went to grab her helmet from its place in the garage. She shrieked when he suddenly took off down the street, his body tense as she wrapped her arms around him, clinging fearfully to his shirt. The bike glided to a stop in a parking lot, as he pulled into the first spot he could find. She wanted to take his hand, to feel the rough pads against her fur, but she didn't dare, part of her too afraid of how he'd respond.

The store was her usual, and she pulled her small list from her pocket as he got a cart for mammals his size. It felt strange, doing something this mundane with him after all they'd been through, and after he'd just spent most of the week on complete radio silence. He seemed determined to keep that up, too, his lips sealed as he added a few of his own things to the cart, making sure to keep the pile separate from hers. They barely managed to fit it all in his side bags when they were done, and even when they'd gotten back to her place and he'd helped put everything away, he still refused to say a word.

"Is your throat sore or something?" she asked, once they'd flopped on the couch. He shook his head, shrugged off his jacket and tossed it neatly over the coffee table. She blinked when she realized he only wore a plain black T-shirt, her nose starting to twitch when she saw the fresh scar on his arm from the bullet wound. Hardly aware she was doing it, she threw herself at him, making him grunt when his back collided with the arm of the couch, the sound leaking into her mouth as she locked lips with him. He was quick to respond, hugging her tightly, his tongue forcing its way past to dance with hers. She gripped his shirt again, gasping into the frenzied kiss as his claws dug into her butt through her thin leggings; they were dull and short, she wondered what the hell could have happened to him.

"Oh, Nick," she breathed heavily, tears starting to pool in her eyes as the make-out fizzled. "W-Why won't you talk to me?"

She laid on his chest and curled up, calming as he stroked her limp ears.

"I didn't know what to say," he finally spoke, his warm breath as soothing as the low vibrations of his voice. "I still don't."

He cupped the back of her head and angled her for for another kiss, leaving her wanting so much more, yet knowing now wasn't the time for it.

"Try," she said simply, sitting up while still straddling him. He stared at her, then shoved out a breath.

"I can't stop thinking about Selene," he started quietly. "What if I end up acting like that if you get pregnant? Or if Skye decides she'd rather give her kits up if she has them? I don't want either of us to be like her!"

Judy bit her lip, she should have known that was what was bothering him.

"It's true you both have her genes," she said, as gently as she could. "We can't change that, but as far as I've seen, neither of you have anything else in common with her. You and Skye are some of the most selfless, helpful mammals I've ever met, and if you haven't shown any of her traits by now, I doubt you're ever going to."

She smiled mischievously.

"But in the off chance either of you  _do_ start acting like her, I've got quite a few ways to force the behavior out of you, courtesy of my parents."

He laughed, sat up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Judy," he whispered, his voice thick with relief. She cuddled into his chest, breathing in his scent.

"That's why I'm here, Nick," she assured him, her cheek pressed to his heart. "It's the least I can do."

She closed her eyes, ready to let the soft rhythm of his breath lull her to sleep when he sat up again, gently dislodging her and setting her on the couch beside him. He rested his arms on his knees, running his hands through his headfur.

"I'm probably going to be messed up about this for a while," he said, a small, humorless smile on his lips. "So don't be afraid to knock some sense into me if I start acting weird again, okay?"

She giggled a bit.

"I promise not to do it too hard, unless I need to."

He chuckled, then stood up and stretched, his tail flicking irritably as he fixed his shirt. She hopped to the floor and grabbed his hand, dragging him toward the kitchen.

"I never got around to icing the cupcakes, and I won't finish in time for the show tomorrow if I try to do it all myself. Think you could help me out?"

She started gathering the bowls of frosting from the fridge, lining them up next to the covered dishes she'd arranged the cupcakes on. Nick stood awkwardly by the counter, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know how to do anything like that."

She smiled.

"You only have to spread the white frosting on them," she pushed the first bowl toward him. "Just try and make it as neat as you can, and I'll take care of the rest."

He nodded, took the spatula she offered him and got to work, getting several done in the time it took her to fill the piping bags.

"Not bad, Slick," she grabbed the pink bag, set with a crimped petal tip. "Now watch the master at work."

* * *

Judy could barely remember the last time she'd had that much fun decorating. After Jack had died, baking had become a way to just use up time when she was home, on those rare shifts she hadn't worked herself to exhaustion. She remembered how often she'd skipped going back to the condo all together, choosing instead to throw herself on the couch in her closet at the precinct, dead to the world until her alarm yanked her from that dreamless sleep the next morning.

She groaned, turning to press her face into Nick's side. Even with his help, it had taken until nine to get the cupcakes finished, and when she'd seen him preparing to sleep on the couch again, like he had been most of the time he'd stayed with her, she'd blurted that she'd feel much better if they slept together. He'd given her a saucy look, teasing her about being a lonely little bunny before scooping her up, giving her a long, mint-flavored kiss before climbing upstairs with her, stripping to his boxers while she'd changed into one of Jack's old shirts. His scent had faded from them a long time ago, and she'd buried the twinge of guilt as they'd climbed into bed, Nick taking her in his arms and draping his tail over her.

 _I don't even know what Nick and I are yet,_ she thought, wriggling until she could glimpse the clock on the bedside table. It was after midnight, and she hadn't slept a wink.  _Why is wearing Jack's shirt making me feel like this?_

She wondered if the shirt itself was actually the problem, or if the guilt came from the fact she'd hardly thought about Jack the last few weeks, there had been days when he hadn't come to mind at all. She knew it was normal, now that she was finally letting herself heal, but she still couldn't shake the feeling.

 _I'll talk to Nick about it in the morning,_ she thought, trying to get comfortable again. He grunted when she managed to elbow him in the ribs, his lazy grip shifting and tightening on her waist.

"You don't usually squirm like this," he murmured sleepily. She winced, pulling away so she could see his face.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Nick," she answered. "I just can't sleep."

He sat up, suddenly alert.

"I started getting a weird vibe from you when we came up here," he said. "What's going on?"

She felt her nose start twitching, but she pushed back the rush of nerves.

"I don't know if it has to do with wearing one of Jack's shirts while you're here," she grabbed a fistful of the loose blue garment. "Or the fact he hasn't been on my mind in over a month. It almost feels like I'm betraying him or something."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his wolf tags catching the faint glow from a streetlight through her thin curtains.

"I'm no shrink, but I think that's pretty normal for mammals who've lost their romantic partner, and it doesn't help that some attach a 'you're insulting their memory' stigma to finding another one, no matter how long might have passed," he propped his arm on his raised knee. "You also spent so long letting the guilt about his death fester instead of facing it, so it's not really surprising that you feel like this now."

He looked her straight on, serious like she so rarely saw him.

"I don't mind giving you whatever time you'd need to sort that out," he went on. "As long as you promised that you could be sure of what you wanted."

She shook her head.

"I know what I want, Nick," she scooted closer, putting a hand on his chest. "I want you, us, it's just…"

She trailed off, then took a deep breath.

"It's exactly like you said, I know that now, and I know being bitter and angry is the last thing Jack would want for me," she looked up at him, feeling tears start to prick her eyes. "I never thought I'd get to this point, but I'm ready to say goodbye to him, I'm sure that'll help me move forward."

He smiled gently, and cupped her cheek. She put both hands over his, leaning into his touch.

"We'll have some time before the pageant tomorrow, we can do it then," she smiled sadly. "Thank you, Nick."

"You're welcome," he kissed her forehead. "Now how about we try and get some sleep? We don't know what we might have to deal with then."

She giggled, then laid down with him, sighing contentedly as she snuggled into his chest ruff.

 _Tomorrow,_ she thought, as she finally started drifting off.  _Everything changes tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick showing up and being silent like that is supposed to be weird, so no comments about it, please!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last finished chapter I have, since I haven't been able to focus on writing for this one lately, so I don't know how long it'll be until the next update. I can at least promise this one won't stay permanently unfinished like Lover's Dozen, though.

**Case 4: Whatever it Takes**

Jack had been buried in his hometown of Podunk, but Precinct One had commissioned a duplicate headstone to be placed in Memory Garden, reserved for Zootopia's officers and firefighters. Nick still remembered his grandfather's funeral, the old bull laid to rest after ten years as Police Commissioner, his fist briefly tightening at his side as he recalled how the male had died. He stood slightly back from Jack's memorial, giving Judy privacy while still being in reach if she needed him.

"I know it's been a while since I visited, Jack," she said quietly, kneeling in the neat grass in a jade dress. She laid an untied bouquet of white posies before the stone, which she'd mentioned were the late hare's favorite. "And this is probably the most inappropriate thing to say after being away for so long, but—"

She choked, letting out a sad laugh as she wiped her eyes.

"I-It's time to say goodbye. I have so many wonderful memories, and I'll always treasure our time together, but I can't keep living in the past. Part of me will always love you, Jack, but it's time I opened my heart to others, I hope you'll understand."

She sat there silently for a while, letting the tears trickle freely down her face.

"Thank you for everything, Jack, and I hope that you're happy, wherever you are," she brushed a hand over the stone, then got to her feet. She sniffled. "G-Goodbye."

She was still crying when she came up to him, but she was also smiling.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Nick," she said. "It was exactly what I needed."

"Anything for you, Judy," he was hesitant to take her hand; she fixed it by taking his first. "Are you still up for that pageant? We don't have to go if you don't want to."

She shook her head.

"I promised my sister I'd be there, and besides, all those cupcakes would go to waste," she laughed a bit. "But still, I think a day like this will help, don't you?"

He nodded.

"We definitely need some down time, after everything we've been through," he shuddered. "That case wasn't exactly easy."

"I know, and there's no telling if we'll ever be able to fully close it," she touched her necklace, two strands of silver wire braided with one strung with pearl beads, a present from the apparently artsy Kiki. "I'm just glad Hamon and Andre won't be able to hurt anyone again."

"Wish I could say the same about Arson," Nick's teeth flashed in a sneer. "There are days I want to interrogate him again just so I have an excuse to beat the piss out of him."

She clicked her tongue.

"Just be sure Bogo never hears you say that. It won't matter that you're his nephew or a good officer if he thinks you'd actually abuse the power of your badge like that."

He scoffed.

"Yeah, I know; still won't stop me from thinking about it, though."

She giggled, then lightly hip checked him.

"As long as that's all you do, fox, we won't have a problem."

A smile flicked across his lips, then his shoulders slumped.

"Hey," she touched his arm, giving him a gentle smile. "We survived the whole thing, didn't we?"

"Yeah," he blew out a breath through his nose. "I still wish I'd been able to save you from some of it."

His ears flicked when she sighed, loudly.

"I know guys will never stop feeling like they need to protect us, but you don't have to beat yourselves up if we get stuck in situations over our heads. You're not superheroes," she went on firmly. "You're normal mammals just like everyone else, so just be proud of what you  _are_  able to do for us."

He squeezed her hand, then picked her up and set her on the hood of Gid's car; the other tod had dropped it off at her place that morning before catching the train to the Meadowlands.

"At least you understand how guys think," he commented. "A lot of girls tell us to stop being white knights, or think we're just trying to get in their pants."

She rolled her eyes.

"That's because a lot of 'nice guys' turn out to be crazy, and we don't want to repeat the experience," she smirked. "And that other point's moot in our case, you've already been in my pants."

He chuckled, then glanced over his shoulder at the cemetery.

"I know that look, Nick," she stood and hugged him. "I'll be fine, I just need a little more time to finish processing this, okay?"

He hugged her back, kissing her forehead before letting her slide to the ground.

"You know what I've always said, Judy," he unlocked the car, opening the passenger door for her. She nodded, buckling up as he went around to the driver's side.

"Thank you for this, Nick," she said, once they were on the road. "I didn't realize how much I needed it."

He smiled, keeping his gaze on the growing traffic ahead.

"That's what I'm here for, Fluff."

* * *

The pageant was still in the preparation phase when Nick pulled into the last open spot by the park, a long strip of land along the climate wall between Savanna Central and the Rainforest District that had been too narrow for anything else. Judy hopped out and grabbed the smaller tray of cupcakes from the floor in the back, thinking again how much life had changed since he had joined the force, and she wondered how many more surprises there were in store.

"Judy!" a white and pale orange doe rushed up to her, all but hopping in place as she waited for Judy to add her tray to the buffet table, already laid out with cookies, tarts and other sweets. There were also a few vegetable trays and a large cooler at either end, filled with fruit and ice. Judy laughed when the doe finally pounced on her, returning the crushing hug. "My favorite little sister! It's so great to see you!"

"It's great to see you, too, Abigail," Judy coughed when the doe finally released her. Abby had always been one of the strongest in their family, and seemed to always forget it when she was excited. "You guys all settled in yet?"

"Almost, you know how busy Zade always is."

Her brother-in-law was one of the top pediatricians in the Tri-Burrows; he and Abby had been together for about as long as Judy could remember, though they hadn't tied the knot until Zade had been transferred to the city. They'd opted out of the huge wedding their families had wanted, instead eloping to the county courthouse, with Judy and his twin cousin, Zach, as witnesses. Of course, they'd still had a massive party to attend afterward, the only compromise either set of parents had been willing to make.

"I'm kind of jealous you guys are still together," Judy crossed er arms, pouting playfully. "It's only been, what, twenty years?"

Abby laughed.

"Yep, and I'm not even thirty!"

They giggled together, when a tri-color streak suddenly bowled into them, nearly knocking them over.

"Aunt Judy!" the little girl clung to Judy's neck, her tail twitching madly. She had her mother's coloring, mixed with the pale, bluish-gray patches she'd gotten from her father. "Did you come to see me?"

"Of course I did, Monica," Judy set her niece down before getting back to her feet, hardly done brushing herself off when the girl took off toward the buffet table, stopping dead to stare in amazement at Nick as he searched for a spot for the other tray.

"You're a fox," she proclaimed loudly, several adults glancing their way before shrugging it off. Judy was so glad that horrible stigma had finally faded for his species. He smiled indulgently, noticeably keeping his tail out of Monica's reach.

"You're a bunny," he returned, nudging a smaller platter aside before setting down the rest of the cupcakes. "And a tiny one at that."

"I'm not tiny!" Monica pounced at him, only to be swept up. She laughed, gazing around in awe from her new vantage point. Judy chuckled, there was just something about him that attracted children, and he absolutely relished it.

"You must be the partner Judy Moody's always talking about," Abby strolled up to him, smirking. "Nice to finally meet you, Nick."

Judy groaned at the old nickname, all because she'd been a fan of the books as a kid. He shifted Monica to his shoulder and shook her sister's hand.

"I had a feeling she was called that at some point," he glanced at her as she came over, his eyes sparkling with mischief as she scowled at him. "I take it this crazy little fluff ball is yours?"

Monica had done what she did best: snuggling into the tod's neck fur as she held fast to his shirt.

"He's soft, Mommy!"

The two does snickered, and he rolled his eyes before handing her back to her mother.

"There you are!" a pale slate and tan buck dashed up to them, leaning forward a bit as he caught his breath. Zade, while taller than normal, had always been a bit on the pudgy side, his parents having been overprotective of him because of scattered bad asthma attacks as a kid. "How many times have I told you not to run off like that?"

Monica hid her face in Abby's shoulder, the bunny shooting an annoyed glance at her husband before rolling her eyes and kissing his cheek.

"You know she's still learning, honey," she told him. "She just turned four!"

She smiled indulgently at him before turning back to Judy.

"Sorry to cut this short, but we have to start getting Monica ready, just go find some seats before they're all taken, okay?"

They said their goodbyes, then Judy started for the rows of white folding chairs set up in front of a temporary stage, stopping when she realized Nick was still at the buffet table.

"Hey, Slick," she watched his tail start to lash in agitation. "Nick, what's wrong?"

He kept staring at the table, his nose twitching as though he'd caught some scent. He jumped when she touched his arm.

"Sorry, Fluff," he ran a hand over his face. "Must be more tired than I thought."

She took his hand, her ears going limp when she saw the familiar, thoughtful gleam in his eyes.

 _There's something he's not telling me,_ she thought, as they made their way to the smaller seats at the front of the stage. The largest mammals there were a family of anoa buffalo, their twin daughters adorable in matching lilac lace dresses, and a cheetah kneeling by her cubs near the back of the line to perform. The little girls were terrified, visibly shaking in their matching deep blue genie outfits, tears welling in the corners of the youngest's large brown eyes. Judy couldn't tell if it was because of her upcoming performance, or the mean look on her mother's face.

* * *

Nick hardly paid attention to the show, unable to ignore the weird feeling twisting in his gut. He glanced at Judy, sitting next to him with her head against his side, beaming as she watched her niece twirl and hop across the stage to some fancy music, holding shining ribbons on sticks that streamed along behind her. Being active and graceful clearly ran in the Hopps family.

 _Should've known I'd jinx us with that line,_ he thought, remembering what he'd said the night before. He could have sworn he'd smelled something on that buffet table, a scent that had no business being mixed in with cake and cookies. It must have been something else, he tried to tell himself, there was no way anybody would actually do something like that, especially with children.

"Oh my God!"

He was on his feet before he realized it, sprinting toward the source of the shout. Two female mongooses were panicking as they looked over a young otter pup in a pale yellow jumper, it and the grass stained with chunky, brightly colored vomit. She was lying like she'd collapsed, holding her stomach tightly.

"What happened here?" he knelt beside them, rolling the little girl on her side.

"We don't know," the slimmer of the pair rubbed the child's back. "She was fine, but then she just threw up and fell!"

"I-It hurts, Momma Amy," the child's voice was low and strained.

"I know it does, baby," Amy used her tail to help keep the girl steady. "But your mommies are here, it'll be okay!"

"I just called an ambulance," her partner said, clutching her phone to her chest. "But there's no telling when they'll get here with the traffic!"

"I was trained as an EMT," Nick tried to assure them, his own stomach clenching as the girl vomited again. "But without equipment, the best I can do is make sure she doesn't asphyxiate. Do you have idea what might have caused this?"

"Not a clue," Amy's partner shoved her phone in her shirt pocket and rubbed her hands together. The fur on them was sparse, the skin peeking through covered in faded scars, as though they'd been seriously burned. "But we had a pretty big breakfast this morning."

"I doubt that's why," he shifted the girl, so her nose wouldn't be stuck in the mess as he rolled her further onto her side, guiding Amy's hands so she could support her. "Otherwise you'd be sick like this, too."

"I hear sirens," Judy bounded over, her eyes widening as she took in the scene. "It sounds like they're only a minute away."

"Good," he saw the girl tense, her mothers crying out as she started seizing. "Because we're going to need them!"

The ambulance arrived just as he'd finished, a cruiser pulling up beside it. He stepped back as the capybara paramedics got to work, wishing there had been more he could have done.

 _At least I was able to keep her breathing,_ he watched as they administered medication to stop the seizure, Amy and her partner stiff with fear as their daughter was loaded onto a stretcher and wheeled quickly away. Amy followed, jumping in the back of the ambo before the doors were closed, the sirens blaring again as they took off for the nearest hospital.

"Should have known we'd see you guys here," Wolfard strolled up, Fangmeyer already starting to interview the other witnesses. "Any idea what happened here?"

"No clue," Judy crossed her arms, biting her lip as he nose twitched restlessly. "Apparently, that little girl got violently sick out of nowhere."

"Her name's Talia, and mine is Coral," Coral rubbed her hands again, it must have been a nervous habit. "My wife and I fostered her after her mother died, and when we learned her father would never be in the picture, we adopted her."

"And you're sure she didn't eat anything she shouldn't have this morning?" Nick questioned once more. Coral shook her head.

"She has diabetes and a bad nut allergy," she explained. "So one of us is always with her, since she's too young to know what foods are really safe. She's almost four."

"And neither of those would fit her symptoms, anyway," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, turning to the buffet table. Several theories were starting to take shape in his mind, though one of them was almost too depraved to even consider.

"Hey, Wolfard, come with me," he waved Alexi over. "I need to test something."

"Uh, sure," he followed the smaller male to the spread of treats. "What's going on, Nick?"

"I thought I smelled something earlier," he took several deep breaths, trying to relocate the scent. "But I told myself it couldn't actually be here, that nobody could really be that depraved."

He caught it, following his nose to one of the largest platters, sugar cookies decorated with tie-dye royal icing. It was at the edge of the table, meaning it would have been easy for most of the kids to grab one, and going by how few were left, that was exactly what had happened.

"Here," he pulled his old Ranger Scouts neckerchief from his pocket and picked one up, holding it under Wolfard's keener nose. "I swear there's something off about the smell, but I can't place it."

Alexi sniffed at it for himself, then choked, his ears paling.

"I worked in your mom's garage in high school and college," he revealed. "I'd know  _that_ smell anywhere."

Nick swallowed hard, the cookie starting to crumble as his fingers tightened.

"You can't be serious," he could hear his voice shake. "Please tell me you're joking!"

Alexi shook his head.

"I saw the look on your face when I came over, Nick," he said. "I knew you'd already figured it out by then, but you didn't want to accept it."

"Didn't want to accept what?" Devya was putting her notebook in its pouch on her belt. "What's going on? You two look like you saw a ghost."

She fell back a step as Nick suddenly shoved the neckerchief at her.

"We have to find out just how many mammals here ate those cookies," he pointed at the tray. "Because every one of them is about to get violently sick."

"What?" Fangmeyer stared at them, then looked down at the broken cookie. "You're telling me somebody was actually sick enough to lace these with something, knowing  _kids_  were going to be eating them?"

"That's right, and it's not just any something," Wolfward spoke up, his hackles rising. "It's freaking antifreeze!"

She gasped, dropping the bundle in the grass as she ran back to the crowd by the stage, yelling into her radio that they were going to need a lot more ambulances as a spotted fawn dropped to the ground and started shaking.

"I'll go find out just how many mammals ate these," Nick snatched up the old bandana. "You keep everyone from eating any more of the food, we don't know what else might be laced with this stuff!"


	22. Chapter 22

Judy wished she could still believe nobody would actually be cruel enough to play with mammals' lives like toys, but she had seen more than enough in her time on the force to know otherwise. She was also relieved that Nick had been there, she didn't want to think what might have happened without his sharp intuition. They had managed to keep anyone else from eating off the dessert buffet, but hadn't yet been able to pinpoint the extent the food had been tampered with. Several children and some adults had gotten sick once she had called in for more medical assistance, and she'd left him at the park while she'd hitched a ride on one of the ambulances.

 _It takes a special kind of cold to do something like this,_ she looked around at the families of the victims, waiting restlessly for news. She was just glad they knew the cause, so at least there would be no time taken up by trying to figure that out.  _But what were they after?_

That was the question she couldn't answer, at least not yet. The largest prize for the pageant had been a two hundred dollar check, to be put away in the winner's college fund. Could there really be somebody vile enough to try and kill for that money?

 _No,_ she shook her head.  _This was an accident, or an oversight, there_ has _to be another explanation!_

She nearly hit the ceiling when someone touched her shoulder, laughing a bit in spite of herself when she realized it was just her sister.

"Sorry, Judy," Abby grinned apologetically. "But I know there's no other way to get your attention when you have that look on your face."

"What look?"

Abby smirked.

"The 'I'm so far in thought I might as well be on another planet' look," she clarified. "You had it at least once a day when we were kids."

Judy snorted.

"I did not," she pouted for a moment, then sighed. "Anyway, I'm trying to figure out why this happened and who could have done it."

Abby bit her lip.

"Well, you certainly have your work cut out for you," she glanced around, took Judy's wrist and pulled her to the far side of the waiting room. "You've probably noticed already, but there are plenty of pageant parents who would do anything to win, even the smallest prizes."

"But for what?" Judy asked. "Are they that worried about getting enough for a college fund?"

Abby scoffed.

"Trust me, half of them don't give two craps about that, all they care about is getting the crowns and trophies," she explained. "They either force their kids to be the winners they couldn't be, or raise them to be obsessed with first place like they are. Either way, it's all about the titles and creating or continuing some kind of legacy. It's just sick."

Judy swallowed, she had almost never seen Abby this angry before, but she wasn't done yet.

"As for the money, a lot of those kids are lucky if they ever see one cent of it. It's not unusual for it to be put toward costumes and classes, or even to pay off the parents' debts. I could name several of those mammals off the top of my head," she finished. "And I'm sure I could think of more if I tried."

Judy was glad she'd gotten in the habit of carrying her notepad and a pen everywhere, even if it wasn't always the novelty recording carrot Brigett had given her for being top of their class at the academy. She pulled them from her pocket and flipped to the back of a page.

"Write down every one you can remember," she said. "It could help thin out our suspect pool."

Abby nodded.

"Anything to help, Judy," she took them. "And it'll give me something to focus on besides how many mammals must be sick by now."

She walked to the line of smaller seats along the wall, sat down and started scribbling away. Judy had barely let out a breath when her phone buzzed in her pocket, her nose starting to twitch when she saw Nick's number onscreen.

 _"How's it going out there?"_ he asked. She swallowed again.

"Not so good, we still don't know if anyone's out of the woods yet, and Abby just told me there's a lot of mammals who'd be willing to do something like this. She's getting the names for me now."

He pulled in a breath through his teeth.

_"Well, the good news is only one platter here has antifreeze, as far as we can tell with scent, we'll still have take samples to the lab to be sure. I did learn something interesting, though."_

She perked up.

"What's that?"

 _"Turns out there were a few families here no one had seen before, and the parents were acting like their kids were the only ones who should be allowed to compete, but here's the real kicker,"_ he paused for a second.  _"A couple of them had never signed up for this thing in the first place, and they took off just before mammals started getting sick."_

"That is weird," she said quietly, almost to herself. "And way too much of a coincidence, they must have known something was about to happen. Did you get any descriptions?"

 _"Working on it,"_ he answered after a moment.  _"But we've still got symptoms showing up, it'll be a while before I can start asking questions."_

"The rest of us can take care of that for now," she assured him. "You just focus on getting the victims the help they need."

_"You got it, boss."_

He hung up, and Judy tucked her phone in her pocket. It had been over an hour since the first victim had presented, and there were still mammals getting sick? How many cookies had been on that plate, and how many of them had been eaten? She bit down hard on her thumb claw, starting to wonder if they could solve this at all when her sister came up, clutching the notebook in both hands like some kind of lifeline.

"I can't believe it took me so long to figure out this was important," Abby started, blowing her fringe out of her eyes like she always did when annoyed. "A cheetah brought those cookies, and I might have been seeing things, but it seemed like she wanted to make sure every kid in the pageant got one before she put the tray on the table. I don't know how many actually ate them, though, since she was pretty pushy about offering them."

Judy was on a fresh page as soon as the notebook was back in her hands, scribbling the information.

"I just heard from Nick that several parents were bragging about their kids," Judy informed her. "Most of them had never been to one of those pageants before, was she one of them?"

Abby shook her head.

"Not according to what I heard," she said. "All three of her daughters have been doing this since they were old enough to learn how to dance, and I've heard more than one mammal say that she tries way too hard to make sure they win. That seems to be a big part of why they never do."

Judy jotted it down, thinking it would crack the case open.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about her? Has she pulled any dirty tricks before?"

Abby thought a moment, then shook her head again.

"From what mammals have said, this is way beyond anything she would do, she's just a loudmouth who tries too hard, she wouldn't intentionally make anyone sick. She also would never bake anything herself, everything she's ever brought to these shows has been store-bought."

Judy bit her lip, but noted it anyway, hoping that wouldn't be the case.

"This is still a lot of great info," she tried to smile. "And it at least helps narrow things down. I'll talk to everyone again later, hopefully they'll remember more once things have calmed down."

"And I have to get back to Monica, I don't know how she managed to fall asleep during all this, but at least she's missing the worst of it. She didn't eat any of the cookies," she went on. "I always make sure she's full before these shows, so I know she won't be sneaking sweets, and the same goes for Zade."

Judy chuckled, her grin wilting as she looked around at the waiting room. Just in the time it had taken to call Nick and finish talking to her sister, the number of anxious mammals had nearly doubled, and she had a feeling it still wasn't anywhere near slowing down.

* * *

Nick sighed heavily, falling across the foot of Judy's bed. It had taken until late that afternoon to finish transporting all the mammals with symptoms to the hospital, and then he and Judy had had to work overtime in order to get their reports done.

"They really need to add a class on paperwork to the academy," he stared at the white ceiling as he rubbed his hands together. "They don't do nearly enough to prepare us for that."

He propped himself on his elbows when she didn't answer, her ears limp as she stood at her dresser in her underwear, looking right through the oversized shirt she held up in front of her.

"Hey, Fluff," his frown deepened when she dropped it, then held her hands to her chest. He wondered if she were re-thinking saying goodbye to Jack, or if this case had affected her more than she'd let on. Eventually, she bent down and grabbed it, every movement abnormally slow and careful, as though the fabric would rip at the slightest touch. She pulled it over her head, not even tugging her ears out of the collar before turning to him, her eyes wide pools of clouded amethyst. He sat up fully and held out his arms, pressing his nose to her head as she buried hers in his fur. Her grip was limp when she hugged him, like her insane strength had evaporated. "Judy…"

"Don't talk," she said, her muffled voice surprisingly firm. "I just want to stay like this for a while, in the quiet."

He obliged, slowly stroking her back, brushing the barest kisses between her ears, feeling her nuzzle deeper into his chest ruff. He'd never seen her so helpless before, and it was a challenge to keep silent. Finally, she pulled away, staring at their feet as she let out a long breath.

"Thanks, Nick, I needed that."

Her nose was twitching, and she refused to look at him. He tilted her chin back, his stomach twisting when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Oh, Fluff," he hugged her again, his grip tightening when her claws dug into his arm. He couldn't stop himself from asking. "You're not regretting this morning, are you?"

"Of course not," she climbed on the bed and curled up in his lap. "I should have done it a long time ago, Nick, but I was too scared to think about what would come next, and too proud to even admit to myself that I needed help."

She laid her head on his shoulder, running a hand down his chest.

"I know I've said it all before, and I don't how many times I'll end up saying it in the future, but I do know what I want, who I want now, if he still wants me."

He smiled, taking her hand when it fell in her lap.

"I thought I made it pretty clear how I felt, Judy," he said. "Sure, I got pissed off at that stupid act of yours, but I still knew that wasn't the real you."

He cupped her face, kissing her forehead.

"I'm just glad you were able to finally throw that mask out," he went on. "You're too amazing to keep wearing it."

She giggled, sighing happily as he kissed her. He grabbed her hip and tugged her closer, snarling softly when she tugged sharply at his fur. Those small flashes of pain just made the whole act better. He moved his ministrations to her neck, starting to reach for that incredible heat between her thighs, when she suddenly stopped him cold.

"Not tonight, Nick," she held his wrist. "I just can't."

He stared at her, then nodded, pulling her with him as he laid down, adjusting himself so she fit perfectly under his chin.

"We'll find out who did this, Judy," he said. "We've solved tougher cases than this, I know we can do it."

"I don't doubt that," she pressed her face into his chest ruff, and breathed deeply. "I just can't believe anybody could do that, making all those kids sick, and for what?"

"Going by what I heard today, I'd guess so it would be easier for their kid to win. It's beyond insane how obsessed some parents are with these things, it's honestly terrifying."

"I'm just glad we were able to get everyone to the hospital so quickly, I hope there's no lasting damage."

"There's no way to tell," he curled up around her, licking her forehead. "All we can do is wait for the test results and hope some victims remember something once they've had a chance to recover."

"It shouldn't be too hard to narrow it down," she pushed away from him and sat up, her shirt bunched at her thighs. "There were only a hundred and fifty mammals there, and half of them were children, a good number barely old enough for school. That only leaves a suspect pool of about forty, and we have more than enough resources and mammal power to handle that."

He sat up with her, running his claws through the messy fur between his ears.

"Being that obvious about poisoning mammals points toward a lot of arrogance, and they'd have to be especially cold to be that willing to hurt children, especially when there's such a high chance of their own kid getting hold of those cookies."

"They would have to be warped enough to put winning above everything," she continued, cringing. "Most of those parents only signed their kids up so they could find friends their own age, with the chance of earning a little money to put away for college. I can't see whoever did this using it for that."

"Neither can I," he rubbed his chin. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're consumed by the high life, or have lived that way for so long they think laws and rules don't apply to them. A good number of those families looked to be middle-class, and as far as I could tell, were pretty content with it."

"I didn't get any vibes like that, either," she pulled her ears out of her collar, but they stayed limp. "They just wanted their kids to have fun, but now that I think about it…"

She hopped out of bed, snatching her notepad from the utility belt she had slung over a white chair by the dresser.

"There was this one mother everyone kept bringing up," she flipped through the pages. "Kristina Cooper was one of the parents nobody had seen before, and according to a few witnesses, she wasn't shy about letting everyone around her know her daughter had won first place in every pageant they'd entered. The only problem is they're leopards, and everyone was sure a cheetah had brought those cookies. They're also one of the families that left just before mammals started getting sick."

"And that alone is enough to bring her in," he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and texted Alexi. "Hopefully, she can be persuaded to share what she saw, but what about that cheetah?"

Judy flipped through a few more pages.

"Mariana Swift did pageants until her marriage, and then started signing her daughter up for them as soon as she could. I saw her acting pretty ugly to her while they were waiting in line by the stage yesterday, the poor thing was terrified."

Nick sent another text off to Alexi.

"So with any luck, at least one of them is going to be in for questioning when our shift starts tomorrow, and hopefully we'll start getting some answers."

He turned on his ringer and set it down, yawning and stretching before laying back on the pillows. Judy cut the lights and curled up next to him, his tail thumping briefly against the mattress as she scratched his belly. He whimpered when she stopped, making her giggle.

"You've done so much for me, Nick," she said. "I don't think I could ever say just how much I appreciate it."

He smiled.

"You've done a lot for me, too, Judy, even if most of it has involved learning what  _not_ to do on the job."

He laughed when she swatted playfully at his muzzle, then took her hand.

"In all seriousness, though, you inspired me so much, and I don't think I'd have done as well as I did at the academy if I hadn't had your image to live up to," he gazed in her eyes, his heart starting to race. "You were my role model, Judy, and I'm glad I was able to help you get back on track, too."

She sighed happily, then kissed him, tugging on his shoulder until he stood over her on his hands and knees.

"I thought you weren't in the mood for this?"

He smirked down at her, watching as she pulled off her shirt and underwear, playing with the tuft of fur on her chest as she dropped them to the floor.

"I'm allowed to change my mind, aren't I?"

He chuckled, then leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Hell yeah, you are."

* * *

Kristina had fought the officers tasked with bringing her to the precinct every step of the way, scratching, biting and hissing like a savage, shouting obscenities to the point she'd had to be muzzled. Her rage had only increased when she'd seen Mariana in one of the holding cells, lunging at the bars, screaming wordlessly at the other cat, the confrontation ending with Marina tucked under her cot, curled up as small as possible with her hands on her ears and her tearful eyes clenched shut. Devya had shoved Kristina in the furthest cell, apologizing profusely to Mariana as she'd the smaller feline to an interrogation room, asking Alexi to fetch a box of tissues and a cup of hot tea. They had been on the verge of terminating the interview when she managed to calm herself down, still drying her face as Nick and Judy had joined Alexi in the observation room, all of them able to smell the fear wafting off the cheetah.

"Kristina and I are cousins," Mariana started tearfully. She had already used about a third of the tissues in the box on the table. "I-I was only eight when my aunt married her father, and I was so excited to meet her. I grew up with three older brothers, you see, so I couldn't wait to finally have a girl my age to play with outside of school."

She sniffled again, wiping her eyes before dropping the soiled tissue in the small bin next to her chair.

"But all that ended the second I met her, I just knew there was something wrong with her."

"Wrong how?" Devya asked calmly. Mariana blew her nose.

"You know that feeling you get around some mammals," she tried to explain. "When you can tell they're dangerous, but you can't quite put your finger on how?"

Nick shivered, there had been a few of those at the academy. Devya nodded.

"My aunt took me to the fair to meet her, and I got that feeling before I even saw her," Mariana gripped her slightly oversized teacup, clearly trying to give her nervous fingers something to do. "It got worse when she showed up with her dad, sitting in a big metal wagon full of prizes they'd won from the games."

She swirled the cup around, her fingers shaking slightly as she took a small sip.

"Her poor dad looked exhausted, and while he didn't smell scared, I knew somehow he was terrified, and when I saw Kristina's face, it was clear why."

Devya leaned forward, resting her folded arms on the table.

"I think I know the fair you're talking about, there's a pile of old reports about a cheetah cub causing all kinds of trouble, but there was never enough proof she was actually responsible."

Mariana nodded.

"I found out pretty quickly that she was an expert at things like that, able to make anything she was involved with look like someone else was in charge, usually to the point that it would be almost impossible to tell she was part of something unless you saw it yourself," she set the cup on the table, but didn't let go of it. "I was completely under her thumb by the wedding, and she held everything she could over my head to make sure I stayed there."

Nick felt Judy go stiff as a board beside him, practically hearing the growing anger that hummed through her veins.

"I was lucky my parents believed me," Mariana continued. "But of course, they never managed to catch her red-pawed, until one day. My oldest brother had had a baby with his girlfriend, and they brought Flint to a family reunion so everyone could meet him."

She gulped, breaking down for a minute before regaining her composure.

"Flint and my brother were sleeping in the living room when his girlfriend screamed, she'd caught Kristina in the middle of trying to smother the baby."

All four of them gasped at once; Nick took a firm grip on Judy's arm to keep her from storming down to the holding cells.

"She said he was too stupid to live and that she was doing everyone a favor by getting rid of him," Mariana swiped at her eyes, visibly fighting to keep another breakdown at bay. "H-He went so long without oxygen that he ended up brain damaged, he's completely blind and deaf because of her!"

Nick had to all but tackle Judy to stop her from going to beat Kristina to a bloody smear on the precinct's foundation, a piece of scum like that wasn't worth disciplinary action. Mariana lost the fight against her tears, and it felt like hours before she was calm enough to continue.

"I hadn't spoken to her in ten years when she showed up at my door two days before the pageant, and she didn't bother hiding the gun under her jacket as she forced her way inside."

She dabbed at her eyes, swollen and red.

"She said she'd kill my daughters if I didn't add a 'special ingredient' to my stained glass cookies, and make sure as many mammals as possible ate them."

"The anti-freeze," Devya said plainly. Mariana nodded.

"I had her gun in my back the whole time I made the icing, and she added the anti-freeze to the blue and green bowls herself. She claimed she didn't want to kill anyone, just make them sick enough that they'd have to drop out of the pageant."

Kristina had been careful about that, Nick knew, as there hadn't been any deaths, and most of the victims were already back home. Devya stared blankly at her.

"Are you telling me your cousin poisoned over thirty mammals just so her daughter could win a crown and trophy?"

"She's always been obsessed with winning," the cheetah confirmed. "But I'm sure she was also after the money. It's never mattered how small an amount it is, she thinks she's entitled to every cent she sees, and the mammals she had to take it from never mattered."

"A lot of witnesses said you were acting very domineering to your daughter who was in the pageant," Devya prodded. "Is that normal behavior for you?"

Mariana started to nod, then shook her head.

"Kristina threatened them again, and this time their father. This was the first time we'd entered one of these bigger pageants, and being a virtual stranger there only worked in her favor."

There was a long silence before Devya got to her feet, thanking Mariana for her time before terminating the interview on record. The spotted cat was resigned to her fate as Alexi led her back to the holding cells, the tiger dragging a hand down her face before letting out a long, tired sigh.

"I'll do what I can to get Mariana's charges reduced," she started. "But even if she was under clear duress, she did still play a major role in this."

"I just hope we'll be able to collect enough to bring Kiristina down," Nick crossed his arms. "It sounds like she's a pro at hiding her tracks."

"Which just means we have to be even better at finding them," Judy spoke up. She got that look on her face that told Nick she was planning something. "And I think I know just how to do it."

"A sting op," Devya said. "It sounds like our best bet, but I get the feeling Kristina won't break easily."

Nick thought a moment, draping his tail around Judy's feet when he heard the bunny shuffling restlessly.

"Well, most criminals have big mouths when they think they've gotten away with something," he mused. "All we have to do is put someone with a wire in the cell next to hers, and then we can get her ego to make her sing like a canary."

"It would have to be someone she wouldn't see as a threat," Judy added thoughtfully. "But at the same time, she'd have to feel the need to brag, in order to bring her new neighbor down."

"Or," Nick flashed her a grin full of teeth. "A hardened criminal offers her a job, and she has to prove how ruthless she is."

He looked the look Judy gave him in return.

"And I think I know just who we need to call."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't really plan losing interest in a project, or the story just stopping dead in its tracks. The hold-up on this chapter was a little of both, along with some other things, and while I do still want to finish this one, it's clearly going to take much, much longer than I thought it would.


End file.
